


Let Me Sleep

by NoOnes_Trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Best mom, Eating Disorders, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human Kiibo, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, I lied its not happy, Insomniacs club, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mystery, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plants, Possibly OOC, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad times, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans Character, chatfic, i cant tag, i project onto them all, i somewhat promise, insecure miu, kids in love, might not be permanent, no beta we die like men, sad kokichi, some sort of plot, the way this is going its basically my own despair au, this is actually quite happy, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOnes_Trash/pseuds/NoOnes_Trash
Summary: Akamatsu Kaede has invited you to a group chatDo you wish you join?Chaos ensured when Class 79 of Hopes Peak create a group chat!!!!This came from my wattpad account,,, both are updated every Thursday,,, This is my first work on AO3 and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing aha,,!!!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 114
Kudos: 462





	1. The Beginning of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh this is my first work,,, I hope it's good? Uhm,, Hi? Thank you for reading this mess,, No one's gonna read this tho,,,  
> !!! Yes, this came from my wattpad account,,, so,,, yeah,, I also still have no idea how to use AO3 and this is my first work!!!  
> Uhh,,, :3 have a good day or night,,

**22/04/-- 02:49 AM**

**Kaede** **Akamatsu** **has added** **Shuichi** **Saihara** **,** **Tenko** **Chabashira** **,** **Gonta** **Gokuhara** **and 12 others to the chat**

**Akamatsu** **:** Hi guys! Sorry for the late notif, buuuut I think this is a great way to be friends!

**Yonaga** **:** Atua thinks this is a great idea,, may we praise you for hearing Atua's words~

**Chabashira** **:** Do the degenerates really have to be here?

**Gokuhara** : Gonta think this great idea for friends

**Ouma** : we go to class together, we live in the same dorm, what more do you want piano brain?

**Tojo** : I believe this is a great idea Akamatsu.

**Akamatsu** : I'm glad!!

**Akamatsu** : The other classes seem to have these chats too!

**Akamatsu** : And they're all really close, so I just thought,,,

**Harukawa** : You don't need to explain yourself. But they're just going to meme, right?

**Rantaro** : Correcto

**Tojo** : I do apologize for this, but shouldn't we be sleeping?

**Ouma** : Naaah

**Iruma** : Hey you little fucking abortion, you stole my fucking hammer, didn't ya?

**Ouma** : Who, me?

**Iruma** : yes you you fucking shit

**Iruma** : give it baaaack

**Ouma** : I haven't got it bitchlet

**Iruma** : fucking liar, it's on my camera that you came here

**Saihara** : Ouma, just give it back to her.

**Ouma** : Buuuuuut Saihara-Chaaaaaaaaaan

**Akamatsu** : Please Ouma, just give it back to Iruma.

**Ouma** : Booooring

**Ouma** has changed **Ouma's** name to **PantaBoi**

**Amami** : Wee' rgoing to die

**Shirogane** : Wee' r

**Saihara** : Wee' r

**Shinguji** : Wee' r

**Iruma** : Wee' r

**PantaBoi** : Wee' r

**Akamatsu** : Wee' r

**Tojo** : Wee' r

**Harukawa** : Wee' r

**Momota** : Wee' r

**Amami** : Shut

**PantaBoi** has changed **Amami's** name to **Shotputted**

**Shotputted** : You get hit w a shotput once and they never forget ;;

**PantaBoi** has changed **Harukawa's** name to **Stabby** **Stabby**

**PantaBoi** has changed **Momota's** name to **Starry Night**

**Stabby** **Stabby** : I refuse to accept this name.

**Starry** **Night** : The hell?

**Stabby** **Stabby** : Do you want to die?

**Saihara** : I do.

**Akamatsu** : Shuichi!

**Shotputted** : M o o d

**Hoshi** : I have to agree with the kid

**Gokuhara** : Gonta is very happy you alive

**Gokuhara** : Gonta is happy all friends alive :D

**Hoshi** : ... I take it back. I'm happy to be alive.

**Shinguji** : What an interesting development

**Yonaga** : Atua agrees with Gonta~

**PantaBoi** has changed **Saihara's** name to **Detective** **Pikachu**

**Detective** **Pikachu** : Fuck

**K1B0** : Do you dislike your name, Saihara-Kun?

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** Not really. I should've expected it,,, Hhhh

**Starry Night:** it suits you, sidekick\\!

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** Not really... But thanks?

**Akamatsu** : We have a no self-loathing policy in this house!!!

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** Guess I'm moving out then, huh?

**Hoshi** : Guess I'll be joining you.

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** Want to leave tonight?

**PantaBoi** has changed **Hoshi's** name to **Daddy** **ShortLegs**

**Shotputted** **:** H A

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** I

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** I regret many decisions in my life. Joining this is on the top.

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** We leave tonight.

**Iruma** : (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Akamatsu** : No.

**Iruma** : yes

**PantaBoi** has changed **Akamatsu's** name to **Piano Freak**

**Piano Freak:** R 0 0 D

**Iruma** : H A

**PantaBoi** has changed **Iruma's** name to **HornyBitchlet**

**Piano Freak:** H A

**HornyBitchlet** : Oh you fucking failed abortion

**HornyBitchlet** : Change this you shithead

**PantaBoi** : Sorry, I don't respond to filthy cum dumpsters 

**HornyBitchlet** **:** C-Cum dumpster?

**Shinguji** **:** Did 

**Shinguji** : you really type out a stutter?

**Stabby** **Stabby** **:** I can hear a scream bordering a moan from here.

**K1B0** : Ouma-Kun! Please be nice to Iruma-San!

**PantaBoi** has changed **K1B0** 's name to **RoboDick** **where?**

**RoboDick** **where?:** This is robophobic!!!

**RoboDick** **where?:** And must I remind you again, I am not a robot.

**PantaBoi** : Coulda fooled me Kiiboy

**PantaBoi** has changed **Shinguji's** name to **Kork**

**Shotputted** has changed **Shirogane's** name to **PLUS ULTRA**

**PLUS ULTRA:** uwu

**PantaBoi** : owo

**Yumeno** has changed **Yumeno's** name to **Maaaagic**

**Maaaagic** has changed **Chabashira's** name to **FemProtecc**

**HornyBitchlet** has changed **Yonaga's** name to **AtuaInMe**

**HornyBitchlet** **: (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**AtuaInMe** : Atua will find you~

**Kork** has changed **Gokuhara's** name to **BarryBeeBenson**

**BarryBeeBenson** : Bees!

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** Precious,,,

**PantaBoi** : ^^

**PLUS ULTRA:** ^^

**Detective** **Pikachu** : ^^

**Piano Freak:** ^

**Shotputted** **:** ^

**AtuaInMe** : ^^^

**Maaaagic** : ^^^

**FemProtecc** : ^^^

**Tojo** : ^

**RoboDick** **where?:** ^?

**HornyBitchlet** : ... ^

**Kork** : ^

**Stabby** **Stabby** **:** ^

**Shotputted** : Momota die?

**Stabby** **Stabby** **:** He fell asleep in my room.

**PantaBoi** : Did you poison him?

**Stabby** **Stabby** : No. He just fell asleep.

**Tojo** : I think we should all follow Momota-Kun's example and go to sleep. It's almost 5 now. 

**PantaBoi** : Wait!

**Shotputted** : :0

**Piano Freak:** :o

**PLUS ULTRA:** :O

**Tojo** : Is something wrong, Ouma-Kun?

**PantaBoi** **:** Yes! V wrong! T^T

**Tojo** : Do you need help?

**PantaBoi** has changed **Tojo's** name to **Momma Bear**

**PantaBoi** : Phew

**PLUS ULTRA:** that was close

**Piano Freak** : Scory moment

**Shotputted** : v scory

**Momma Bear:**... I see. If that was all, would everyone please go to sleep.

**PantaBoi** : But moooooooom

**Momma Bear:** Ouma-Kun. Everyone. It's time to sleep.

**Piano Freak:** Alrighty! You heard her, go to sleep!

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** That brings up some bad creepy pastsa memories

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** *war flashbacks*

**Piano Freak:** Not really flashbacks since you're still living through that phase

**Daddy** **Shortlegs** **:** The phase never leaves, some just express it more

**Detective** **Pikachu** : No one understands us, Hoshi-Kun...

**PLUS ULTRA:** Drown in your emo

**PLUS ULTRA:** Let the piranhas eat you 

**Momma Bear:** Bed time. Now.

**HornyBitchlet** : Dominating~

**AtuaInMe** : Atua requests Angie to sleep now, so, bye-onara~

**Maaaagic** : Nyeeeh i'm leaving too

**FemProtecc** : Sleep well ladies. 

**FemProtecc** : Suffer in your nightmares degenerates. Tenko hopes you don't wake up.

**AtuaInMe** and **two other(s)** have gone **offline**

**Stabby** **Stabby** **:** Bye.

**Kork** : I shall be leaving now, farewell.

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** Night guys

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** I suppose it's time for eternal sleep,,,

**Momma Bear:** Sleep well. 

**Kork** and **three other(s)** have gone **offline**

**Piano Freak:** Night!! Have a good night! !!

**HornyBitchlet** **:** Reject grape, I want my hammer back later

**PantaBoi** **:** Right, right~

**Shotputted** **:** Hhh sleep time ;-;

**BennyBeeBenson** : Good night everyone!

**Momma Bear:** Good night Gokuhara-Kun.

**BennyBeeBenson** and f **our other(s)** have gone **offline**

**PantaBoi** : awh Kiiboy left

**PLUS ULTRA:** anime calls my name~

**PLUS** **ULTRA** has gone **offline**

**PantaBoi** : Niiight mom

**Momma Bear:** Good night Ouma-Kun.

**Momma Bear** and **one other(s)** has gone **offline**

**22/04/-- 05:11 Private Messages**

**??????:** This is a mistake, yknow

**22/04/-- 07:03 Group Chat**

**Momma Bear:** To anyone awake, I have prepared a standard Japanese breakfast.

**Momma Bear:** If you have any requests, please tell me. 

**RoboDick** **where?:** Oh! I will be down in a moment Tojo-San. How did you sleep?

**Momma Bear:** I slept fine thank you, how about you?

**RoboDick** **where?:** Great!

**RoboDick** **where?:** I'm sorry, that was a lie. I was unable to sleep..

**Momma Bear:** I see. Would you like me to prepare you some lemon tea? 

**RoboDick** **where?:** If you do not mind, that would be appreciated.

**Momma Bear:** Of course. I'm always of service if I am needed.

**Kork** : I shall be down shortly.

**Momma Bear:** I shall prepare your tea

**Kork** : That's very appreciated.

**Piano Freak:** You all wake up early,,,

**Kork** : As do you, so it seems

**Piano Freak:** The notification sound woke me up ;-;

**Kork** : That seems like quite the predicament

**Piano Freak: I** ts' heartbreaking, really

**RoboDick** **where?:** It's*

**RoboDick** **where?:** I'm sorry Akamatsu-San, it was bothering me

**Piano Freak:**... Right, right. It's cool, hey im gonna go back to sleep

**Piano Freak** has gone **offline**

**PantaBoi** has come **online**

**PantaBoi** : wtf?

**PantaBoi** has gone **offline**

**Detective** **Pikachu** has came **online**

**RoboDick** **where?:** Hello Saihara-Kun

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** I desire eternal sleep. This has been muted. 

**Detective** **Pikachu** has gone **offline**

**Kork** : Qiute the social group

**Starry** **Night** has gone **online**

**Starry** **Night** : Whatsup! My sidekick's grumpy in the mornings

**Starry** **Night** : Hey Tojo, I'm on my way down nwo

**Starry** **Night** : onw

**Starry** **Night** : wno

**RoboDick** **where**?: One day the program to type correctly shall be installed into you

**Starry Night** : Uhh,,, dunno if you kno this or not, but im human

**Starry Night:** I don't quite,,, install?

**RoboDick** **where?:** Not for long.

**Momma Bear:** Please refrain from any threatening. 

**Starry Night:** You scare me bro,,, I'd like to remain human til I get to the stars

**RoboDick** **where?:** Understood, I shall wait until then

**Momma Bear:** If anyone else is awake, do not fear to get breakfast

**Momma Bear:** Collect it at any time

**Stabby** **Stabby** has came **online**

**Stabby** **Stabby** **:** I'll be there in a moment

**Stabby** **Stabby** has gone **offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H e c c


	2. A chaotic trio arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo's confused by a trio's cursed thoughts  
> Tsumugi gets bullied   
> Shuichi's tired  
> Let them sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are gonna be posted daily til like chapter six to be caught up with the one on my other account,,,

**30/09/-- 12:30PM**

**Shotputted** has changed the group name to **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Shotputted** : I have arisen and want to sleep again

**Momma Bear** : Good morning, will you be having breakfast?

**Shotputted** : I'll skip, not hungry, but thanks

**Momma Bear:** I'd highly advise against skipping meals. It's not healthy, I can prepare you a smaller meal and bring it to you, if you wish

**Shotputted** **:** nah it's cool. i'll get something later

**Piano Freak:** :0 !! You're alive! I thought you died on me this morning

**Shotputted** **:** ah shit right, sorry

**Piano Freak** : It's cool! I was just concerned!!! 

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** I regret waking up again.

**Shotputted** **:** M o o d

**PLUS ULTRA:** sigrsvgbnhhrtgd 

**PLUS ULTRA:** what time is it?

**Shotputted** **:** 12:47? You cool smuggy?

**PLUS ULTRA:** aaah ;-; I skipped sleeping again

**Shotputted** **:** What anime?

**PLUS ULTRA:** I was rewatching Banana Fish and have been left 

**PLUS ULTRA:** H E A R T B R O K E N

**Shotputted** : damn,, rip smuggy

**Piano Freak** : Shuichi,,, diiid you get coffee?

**Detective** **Pikachu** : No.

**AtuaInMe** : Angie can see Shuichi sprawled on the living room floor?

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** Hello Angie, it appears I've died here

**AtuaInMe** **:** Atua prays for you

**AtuaInMe** : Angie hopes you meet him

**Piano** **Freak** : If you don't stand up, I will pour this coffee on you

**Piano Freak:** No dying today

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** dont pull a Todoroki on me

**PLUS ULTRA:** hhhhh

**PLUS ULTRA:** T^T

**BarryBeeBenson** **:** is shuichi okay?

**Piano** **Freak** : He is! He just needs coffee to function like a normal zombie

**Piano** **Freak** : Preferably three cups to be somewhat human

**Detective** **Pikachu** : I'm fine Gonta-Kun, thanks

**Detective** **Pikachu** : Also I don't need you calling me out. 

**PantaBoi** : He's emo, he needs coffee to show how dark his soul is,,

**Momma** **Bear** : So milk?

**Piano Freak:** pure milked

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** damn

**Shotputted** **:** attacked by two

**PLUS ULTRA:** Tojo and Akamatsu use fire attack 

**PLUS ULTRA:** -10 health for Saihara

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** Damn. I've been killed.

**Piano** **Freak** : Oh no ;-; _@Maaaagic_ revive him

**Maaaagic** : ive been summoned?

**FemProtecc** : is a degenerate harassing you? I'll beak their fingers

**Piano** **Freak** : naah, but Shuichi's died,,, he needs healing

**Maaaagic** : hhh

**Maaaagic** : how much damage did he take?

**PLUS** **ULTRA** : -10!

**Maaaagic** : Nyeh,,, what a pain. I have high MP today, so you're lucky

**Maaaagic** : I will revive him

**FemProtecc** : I believe in you Himiko! Revive the degenerate so I can hit him

**Piano** **Freak** : let's not,,, attack,,, shuichi

**Maaaagic** : im beging the healing spell now hhh

**FemProtecc** : *beginning,,, sorry

**Maaaagic** : im done,, hell wake soon

**Piano** **Freak** : :0 thank you!!

**HornyBitchlet** : why the fuck are you encouraging this shit kayayday

**HornyBitchlet** : she's deluding herself

**Maaaagic** : its magic! take it back!!

**30/09/-- 13:18 Dumb Duo**

**Dumb** : Cmon miu, just let her have this

**Dumber** : why tho? its stupid as fuck

**Dumb** : miu. please?

**Dumber** : fine whatever

**Dumb** : thank you <3

**Dumber** : we're hanging out later right, bakamatsu? 

**Dumb** : ofc

**Dumber** : okay,,, <3

**30/09/-- 13:23** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**HornyBitchlet** : whatever, believe you magic or some shit

**Maaaagic** : thaaaank you

**PLUS ULTRA: :** 0 Saihara gains +20 health

**Detective** **Pikachu** : Thank you, Yumeno-San! 

**Maaaagic** : nyeh of course

**FemProtecc** : Tenko's watching you degenerate. Let's go Himiko!

**Maaaagic** : okay

**FemProtecc** has gone **offline**

**Maaaagic** has gone **offline**

**30/09/-- 16:48 Private Messages**

**??????:** Play your cards right

_Read 16:55_

**30/09/-- 18:06** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Starry Night:** @ _Detective_ _Pikachu_ ???

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** ??

**Stabby** **Stabby** **:** We tried pm's and you didn't respond.

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** Huh? Oh! Right, sorry, I was zoned out. What's wrong?

**Starry Night:** We were gonna train. You ok?

**Detective** **Pikachu** **: o** h right, right. Yeah, im omw

**Starry Night:** ok,,

**30/09/-- 21:04 Private Messages**

_**??????** _ _has sent a picture_

**30/09/-- 21:06** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**PantaBoi** : remember to ask for boneless water

**PantaBoi** has gone **offline**

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** Wh-

**RoboDick** **where?:** I didn't realize that was a thing

**Momma Bear:** It's not

**30/09/-- 21:13 Private Messages**

_Seen 21:14_

**30/09/-- 23:36** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**PantaBoi** : Strawberry milk comes from milking strawberries

**PantaBoi** : you cannot convince me otherwise

**RoboDick** **where?:** Well actually-

**PantaBoi** : you're being lied to kiibs

**PantaBoi** : the government don't want you to know the truth

**RoboDick** **where?:** I'm not falling for that Ouma

**PantaBoi** : see what they're doing to you?

**Shotputted** : Shhh, you're not meant to speak about the truth

**PLUS ULTRA:** They'll brainwash us again, shhh

**RoboDick** **where?:** Is it true?

**PLUS ULTRA:** I wouldn't lie to you Kiibs

**RoboDick** **where?:** I vaguely remember a time where you lied to me about being famous

**PLUS ULTRA:** ... we were seven,,,

**RoboDick** **where?:** And the time about having a girlfriend,,,

**PLUS ULTRA:** Ahahaha,,, me lying about girlfriends? Don't be ridiculous ;;;

**Shotputted** **:** Oh! Remember the time when she lied about being straight?

**RoboDick** **where?:** Oh yes, and the time she lied about being an anime character

**Shotputted** : and a game character

**PantaBoi** : T e a

**RoboDick** **where?** : So yes, Tsumugi, I do believe you'd lie to me.

**PLUS ULTRA:** okay, okay, okay

**PLUS ULTRA:** I was young ;;;

**Shotputted** **:** Some of those were last week,,,

**PLUS ULTRA:** Shut

**PLUS ULTRA:** aaaand I ave cousin rights to lie to you~ 

**PLUS ULTRA:** but this isn't a lie, the government is hiding the truth from you all

**RoboDick** **where?:** I see... How did you all find out the truth?

**PantaBoi** : We stopped sleeping before 3am and saw the world around us differently

**PantaBoi** : But you have to watch this movie,,, 

**PantaBoi** : do you wanna learn the truuuuth?

**RoboDick** **where?:**... I suppose, to be safer.

**Shotputted** : You can't tell the others what you see

**RoboDick** **where?** : You can't look away from the screen

**PLUS ULTRA:** You cant turn the lights on until the next night

**Shotputted** **:** Smuggy, give the movie to him;;

**PLUS ULTRA:** o-kaaay~

**01/10/-- 00:19** **Inconspicuous** **trio of Bad Luck**

**wHaT** : fuck,,, he's gonna be so maaad

**De** : he really believed us,,,

**Fuq** : s u f f e r

**De** : they'd never expect us to be a trio,,,

**wHaT** : that's the point smuggy

**Fuq** : Nishishi

**Fuq** : we're gonna diiiie

**De** : not yet! ;-; I have to watch more aniiiiime

**De** : I need to get everyone into cosplay at least onceeeeeee

**wHaT** : dam

**wHaT** : that do be sad

**wHaT** : so, my hopefully future son, my annoying bestie, how does one go around

**wHaT** : gaaaining *ahem*'s attention

**De** : :O rite, rite, so,,, 

**De** : ask her on a date

**wHaT** : rejected. next,,

**Fuq** : shi,, uh

**Fuq** : mom will appreciate the feels so,,, just risky risky in the frisky bowl

**wHaT** : I regret talking to either of you

**De** : T^T 

**Fuq** : that's so meeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaan

**De** : bully >:(

**Fuq** : ill fite u

**wHaT** : sure you will, 5'1 baby

**De** : he's not wrong,,,

**Fuq** : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

**Fuq** : I thought I was looooved ;-;

**wHaT** : my heart has been taken hostage by another

**De** : I just want you to cosplay

**Fuq** : r 0 0 d

**Fuq** : guess i'll have to steal your heart back

**Fuq** : I look great in cosplay~

**wHaT** : alrighty, smuggy, time for bed

**wHaT** : nap time

**De** : T^T no

**De** : I refuse

**De** : Later

**wHaT** : now

**De** : Hhhh only for two hours. Two hours of sleep, then im binge watching

**wHaT** : Angie will make sure you slep

**Fuq** : :0 hes serious

**De** : :O

**wHaT** : gotta practice if im to impress our team mom

**Fuq** : so proud

**De** : *wipes tear* they grow up so fast

**Fuq** : I remember him being a stoopid child

**De** : (he still do be stoopid) but its plain cute :3

**Fuq** : future dad

**Fuq** : daddy

**wHaT** : dont pull a miu

**Fuq** : nishishi

**wHaT** : I can hear that when I read it,,,

**De** : its plain creepy

**Fuq** : NISHISHI

**wHaT** : hhh

**De** : *shivers*

**wHaT** : Smuggy. Slep.

**De** : T^T fiiiine

**De** : dad

**Fuq** : dy

**wHaT** : shush child

**wHaT** : night smuggy

**De** : hh niiiight. Oh! before that, ouma, you still gonna cosplay tmrrw?

**Fuq** : ye

**De** has gone **offline**

**Fuq** : oop

**wHaT** : slep

**Fuq** : non

**wHaT** : I will get shuichi to tell you to. or kirumi

**Fuq** : shuichi wont, he doesn't like me~

**Fuq** : wrong choice of threatening with mom~

**wHaT** : fuck

**wHaT** : hhh sleep and ill consider confessing

**Fuq** : :0 night!

**Fuq** has gone **offline**

**wHaT** : hhh it's weird how this was used for cosplaying ideas and now its this mess

**01/10/-- 04:45**

Rantaro sprawled himself across his bed, heaving a sigh. "What to do, what to do..." He mumbled to himself, covering his eyes with an arm. "What a pain..."

**01/10/-- 05:26**

Enveloped in a dark room, eyes focused on the lit screen of a phone. Alerted by the ping, a message seeped through, dread washing over the tired person

**??????:** What the fuck did you do?

**??????:** Watch yourself carefully,, boss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO me Bitch -  
> Piano Freak : Akamatsu  
> Shotputted : Amami  
> FemProtecc : Chabashira  
> BarryBeeBenson : Gokuhara  
> Stabby Stabby : Harukawa  
> Daddy ShortLegs : Hoshi  
> HornyBitchlet : Iruma  
> RoboDick Where? : Kiibo  
> Starry Night : Momota  
> PantaBoi : Ouma  
> Detective Pikachu : Saihara  
> Kork : Shinguji  
> PLUS ULTRA : Shirogane  
> Momma Bear : Tojo  
> Maaaagic : Yumeno  
> AtuaInMe : Yonaga
> 
> Private Message -  
> ?????? : ######
> 
> Dumb Duo -  
> Dumb : Akamatsu  
> Dumber : Iruma
> 
> Inconspicuous trio of Bad Luck -  
> wHaT : Amami  
> De : Shirogane  
> Fuq : Ouma
> 
> Any ideas of who the mysterious person is and who they're talking to?


	3. Do I have a dad?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're a mess  
> Shirogane's tired  
> Kirumi takes a risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 You guys are so nice for reading this and commenting and leaving kudos ;-;

**01/10/-- 06:33** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Momma Bear:** Good morning everyone, I have made breakfast if anyone's awake

**Shotputted** : Y e e t im coming now

**Momma Bear:** Alright, would you like to request anything I can prepare?

**Shotputted:** You

**Momma Bear:** Me?

**Shotputted** : nvm,,, I'm almost there now,,

**Momma Bear:** Alright.

**Daddy ShortLegs:** Me and Gonta will also be down in a moment

**RoboDicks where?:** I shall be down in just a moment. Do you need any help?

**Momma Bear:** Thank you Kiibo, but I shall be fine.

**01/10/-- 07:00** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Momma Bear:** Please make sure you're all ready for classes by half past

**Momma Bear:** I shall be coming around to check in 20 minutes, remember to have breakfast

**FemProtecc:** Any degenerate still asleep will be flipped

**01/10/-- 10:03** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Starry Night:** hhh calc is killing me

**PantaBoi:** understandable, only dumbasses can't understand simple shit

**Starry Night:** You fucking lil' shit

**Starry Night:** Say it again and I'll hit you

**Detective Pikachu:** Let's not do that, okay Kaito? :)

**Piano Freak:** :0 the ominous smiley has been used

**Starry Night:** uh right,, nvm

**Piano Freak:** It was effective!

**Detective Pikachu:** Good. :)

**PantaBoi:** :0 my night in shining armour! 

**PLUS ULTRA:**!!! shiiiiip

**AtuaInMe** : ^^ Atua and Angie agree

**Momma** **Bear** : Everyone, we're in class, get off your phones please

**PantaBoi** : Mom's on her phone :0 im shook

**Momma** **Bear** : Ouma.

**PantaBoi** : 

**PantaBoi** : fiiine

**PantaBoi** has gone **offline**

**Piano** **Freak** : Did

**Piano** **Freak** : Did he just,,, listen? To someone? Other than Shu?

**Momma** **Bear** : Yes. No wthe rest of you, follow his example and pay attention to class.

 **Piano** **Freak** and _five other_ (s) have gone **offline**

**01/10/-- 17:28** **SHSL** **Cryptids**

**Ult mastermind:** sooo you gonna tell her yet, taro?

**Ult suspicious:** ily smuggy, but stop

**Ult mastermind:** It's a general question!!

**Ult suspicious:** uh huh

**Ult suspicious:** idk,, I might,, but she'd never accept, I mean im just,, me

**Ult mastermind:** oh hush you, she'd be happy to be with you ^ ^

**Ult mastermind:** I mean,,, if I weren't les, id take you

**Ult suspicious:** no thanks,,, not again

**Ult mastermind:** oh fuck you taro

**Ult mastermind:** im a catch,, who doesn't want an anime loving gf?

**Ult suspicious:** ,,, yknow that's not the reason,, right?

**Ult mastermind:** yh, yh, I know, I know

**Ult mastermind:** im too two faced,, I get it,,, hhh

**Ult suspicious:** I dont know what to do smuggy,,, what if I fuck up?

**Ult suspicious:** she'd probably like someone more like kiyo, right?

**Ult suspicious:** I mean,,, I cant blame her,, have you seen him? plus he's mature and shit

**Ult mastermind: t** aro. listen, youre amazing. have some faith

**Ult suspicious:** right,,

**01/10/-- 17:43 shipping square**

**smudge:** taro and mom need to get together 

**smudge** : its a pain

**grape** : hhh I'll figure something out

**grape** : tho im blaming this on you, ive got nothing to do with this

**smudge** : kaaay~

**smudge:** alsoooooo about cosplaying, can we postpone?

**smude:** i've got a few more i want you to try out and it'll be easier when they're all done

**grape:** sure~ i'll look great either way nishishi

**01/10/-- 18:03 mother's watching**

**Son** : Hey mom!

**Mom** : Hello Kokichi, do you need something?

**Son** : Nope! Buuuut I have the perfect plan for youuuu

**Mom** : ?

**Son** : Sooo you like that avocado, riiight?

**Son** : well, I was thinking about hoooow you should just confront him

**Son** : I promise he wont say no!

**Mom** : ... no

**Son** : but mom!

**Mom** : Kokichi, I will not let my emotions get in the way of my work

**Son** : cause you're being "selfless"?

**Son** : you're really not, you're being seeeeeelfish

**Son** : it's super mean too, you should be disappointed in yourself

**Mom** : Selfish? Selfless? I assure you those are not my intentions.

**Mom** : Other people come before myself, may you please understand that

**Son** : Then I request that you focus on yourself and emotions more! You're human too with valid feels

**Mom** : I can't do that

**Son** : Oh? So you're not good at everything. Huh, what a shame

**Mom** : That's not it

**Son** : Really? Instead of looking at being a maid as a chore, look at it like something enjoyable

**Mom** : ...

**Mom** : Understood... Well then,,, how should I..?

**Son** : :3 nishishi

**Son** : Since you asked so nicely~

**01/10/-- 18:24 shipping square**

**grape** : send him to the roof

**smudge** : !!! is it gonna happen

**grape** : if they get their shit right, yeh

**smudge** : thank fuck~ tumblr will loooove this!

**grape** : I had no part in this 

**smudge** : right, right~

**01/10/-- 18:47**

Kirumi leaned against the fence of the roof, staring down at the ground. Nerves spiraled through her body, fingers drumming anxiously. She couldn't do this. She just couldn't, it was selfish and irresponsible. But it's her own fun for catching useless feelings for a certain green haired boy who seemed to just radiate positivity and was naturally caring.

She let out a sigh. "I'm not sure if this'll work, Kokichi..." She muttered quietly, patting down her dress for the seventh time. 

"Hey, Kirumi." A voice called out, one she'd recognise in a heartbeat.

Turning around, she gave a smile to the boy. "Hello, Rantaro." God, she sounds too formal. He'll never like her, what was she thinking?! What was Kokichi thinking, setting this up?!

"So uh... I..." 

'Just go for it'. The short boy had told her. Why was she listening to him? She's not quite sure herself. 

But regardless, she took a step forwards, adrenaline and nerves drowning out her rationality. He seemed frozen and awkward, adorable she admitted to herself. Taking another daring step forward, he seemed to be rambling to himself, unaware of the girl before him.

Cute.

Taking another few steps, she stopped before him, smiling softly as he came to a pause. "And- and well,, uh.. I supp- Oh. Uh... Hey, there." He muttered, staring at the girl. 

Just go for it.

Swallowing the lingering nerves, she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against his. He froze. Of course he didn't like her. This was a mistake.

Pulling away, regret filled her mind. Before she could break free, he pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. 

He... He actually kissed back.

Despite their wants, they separated, flustered and surprised. "I-I.. You! You kissed me, me... So, uh, does that mean you like me too?" He asked.

Smiling at the boy, she hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Wh- Kirumi!"

"Will you go out with me?" She asked him, taking his hand in hers.

He blinked, once then twice before breaking out into a stupid grin. "Are you serious? Of fucking course I will!" He beamed, like an adorable puppy. 

He was too cute.

Giving her own grin, her tense shoulders relaxed. "I'm glad."

**01/10/-- 20:02 Mother's watching**

**Mom** : I suppose I should listen to you more often

**Son** : !!! Do I-

**Son** : Do I have a dad?!

**Mom** : I suppose so~

**Son** : Hell Yeah!

**01/10/-- 20:04 Group Chat**

**Rantaro** has created a group chat with _Tojo and one other(s)_

**Rantaro** has changed the group name to **Family Chat**

**Ouma** has changed _Ouma_ and _two other's names_

**Son** : :0 my parents!!!

**Dad** : :3

**Mom** : You better look after my son well

Mom: Or I'll have your head :)

**Dad** : ;-; I thought you loved me

**Mom** : I do, but Kokichi is my son, 

**Mom** : however, if you hurt your dad, you'll be in time out

**Son** : ;-; no!! I'll be god

**Dad** : god...

**Mom** : you will not be god

**Son** : damn

**Son** : will you be telling the gc?

**Mom** : we discussed it

**Mom** : we have decided to let them know another day

**Dad** : Smuggy will kno but she can't tell social media yet

**Son** : oof that's hard

**01/10/-- 20:10 shipping square**

**smudge** : :0 what did you doooo?

**grape** : remember, I had no part in this

**smudge** : right, right but fr?

**grape** : I didn't do anything, they got their shit together. Mom told me her plan

**smudge** : Seems p sus,,, like a lie

**smudge** : well I cant wait for the others to kno when they're ready so I can share with the world!

**smudge** : it's such a cute ship

**smudge** : what about you and shuichi tho?

**grape** has gone _offline_

**smudge** : fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO me Bitch -  
> Piano Freak : Akamatsu  
> Shotputted : Amami  
> FemProtecc : Chabashira  
> BarryBeeBenson : Gokuhara  
> Stabby Stabby : Harukawa  
> Daddy ShortLegs : Hoshi  
> HornyBitchlet : Iruma  
> RoboDick Where? : Kiibo  
> Starry Night : Momota  
> PantaBoi : Ouma  
> Detective Pikachu : Saihara  
> Kork : Shinguji  
> PLUS ULTRA : Shirogane  
> Momma Bear : Tojo  
> Maaaagic : Yumeno  
> AtuaInMe : Yonaga
> 
> SHSL Cryptids -  
> Ult suspicious : Amami  
> Ult mastermind : Shirogane
> 
> shipping square -   
> grape : Ouma  
> smudge : Shirogane
> 
> mother's watching -  
> Mom : Tojo  
> Son : Ouma
> 
> Family Chat -  
> Dad : Amami  
> Mom : Tojo  
> Son : Ouma
> 
> Uhh how was this chapter? :3 I'm really thankful to everyone reading this and commenting! It makes my day! I hope everyone stays safe, happy pride month and I hope you all have a good day or night!


	4. A messy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're supportive  
> Shuichi needs comforting  
> Kirumi wants a divorce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be two updates today,, so that I can be caught up with schedule and post every Thursday!  
> Thank you everyone reading, leaving kudos and commenting! I hope you enjoy this!  
> Also, I suck at music references so,, I'm sorry for the reference and if it's wrong aha,,

**02/10/-- 02:25** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Detective** **Pikachu** : Hhh

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** Sleep refuses to let me fall into a coma

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** Mood

**Shotputted** : big mood

**Detective** **Pikachu** : Oh. I didn't think anyone else would be awake

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** : I can never seem to sleep

**Shotputted** : my meds dont work,,

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** I see

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** I guess we're an insomniacs club

**Shotputted** : Whoop!

**Shotputted** : well imma go die a lil inside

**Shotputted** : get some sleep soon boys!

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** : Hopefully eternal sleep

**Detective** **Pikachu** : ^^

**Shotputted** : Right, right.

**Shotputted** : you both have something to live for

**Detective** **Pikachu** : huhhh? what's that?

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** I do? Where? I might get rid of it

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** ^^

**Shotputted** : Oh yeah? What about our lovely bug boi and purple gremlin?

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** Fuck

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** Dunno what you mean

**Shotputted** : I will _@_ them. 

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** okay, okay

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** so I've got a will to live,, but,,, still

**Detective** **Pikachu** : hhh,,, guess we'll live another day

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** Damn

**Detective** **Pikachu** : life sucks for us, huh?

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** Truly

**Shotputted** : Well, since that's resolved, Im off

**Shotputted** : y e e t

**Shotputted** has gone _offline_

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** : That was quite the exit, huh?

**Detective** **Pikachu** : yup

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** : I'm going to the roof, wanna join me kid?

**Detective** **Pikachu** : Sure, I'll come now

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** and _one other_ (s) have gone _offline_

**02/10/-- 06:13** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**AtuaInMe** : Tsu,,, you on?~

**PLUS** **ULTRA** : I'm here!! uwu

**AtuaInMe** : Great~ Atua needs your help before class~

**PLUS ULTRA** : ??

**AtuaInMe** : For our plan~

**PLUS ULTRA:** :0 O-kaaaay~

**AtuaInMe** : Yay!~

**Momma Bear:** Girls, please get some breakfast soon

**AtuaInMe** : Of course~ Atua is in need of food~

**PLUS ULTRA:** omw,, Angie, do you want to walk together?

**AtuaInMe** : Angie would love to~

**PLUS ULTRA:** I'll see you outside your dorm room!

**AtuaInMe** : Okay~ We can talk more on the way too~

**02/10/-- 09:36** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Starry Night:** Angie and Tsumugi are being p sus

**AtuaInMe** : :0

**PLUS** **ULTRA** : :0

**Stabby** **Stabby** : All of you, shut up and listen to class

**Starry** **Night** : Sorry Maki Roll

**Starry** **Night** has gone _offline_

**PLUS** **ULTRA** : Whipped

**AtuaInMe** : ^

**Stabby** **Stabby** : Do you want to die?

**Stabby** **Stabby** : Get off before I throttle you both

**PLUS** **ULTRA** : Eep

**PLUS** **ULTRA** and _two other_ (s) have gone _offline_

**02/10/-- 11:43 Dumb Duo**

**Dumb** : Hey Miu <3

**Dumber** : whadda ya want bakamatsu?

**Dumb** : r 00 d

**Dumb** : buuuut im lonely, wher you @ /?

**Dumber** : in my lab w kiibs and kaz

**Dumb** : oh

**Dumber** : I can tell em ive gotta go

**Dumber** : they dont kno we're together so youd be uncomfortable right?

**Dumb** : hhh its cool

**Dumb** : ill come to you

**Dumber** : but?? you be outing yourself??? I mean,, I dont mind but wbu?

**Dumb** : we've gotta tell the others eventually

**Dumb** : I wanna openly flirt and flaunt off my absolutely gorgeous girl

**Dumber** : hhhhh

**Dumber** : stahp, im blushing in front of these guys

**Dumber** : but,, id like that too

**Dumber** : cause obvi im the luckiest girl alive having you~

**Dumb** : you make me the most luckiest girl here

**Dumb** : I mean, look at you

**Dumb** : smart, talented, gorgeous, that rocking body, and like,, bed,,,

**Dumber** : dont even,, 

**Dumber** : god you might make me moan here and that aint good!

**Dumber** : you better have fun w me tonite

**Dumb** : ohhh?

**Dumb** : I really am the luckiest girl~

**Dumb** : anywhoo, im omw,, do you want them to ko first then the gc?

**Dumber** : sure, whatever suits you kae-bae

**Dumb** : kaaay~ I love you <3

**Dumber** : hh I love you more <3

**02/10/-- 12:12** **OwO** **me B** **itch**

**Piano Freak:**

**BarryBeeBenson** : does akamatsu need something?

**HornyBitchlet** : Listen up fuckers! 

**FemProtecc** : ??

**Piano Freak:** so,, me and Miu have decided to come out and say it

**Piano Freak** : for the past four weeks, we've been secretly dating

**Piano Freak:** Only Shu knew,,

**BarryBeeBenson** : :D Gonta's happy for you!

**FemProtecc** : !!! Congrats!!! WlW 

**Maaaagic** : woo well done

**RoboDick** **where?:** Like I said before, congrats you both

**Kork** : ^

**Stabby** **Stabby** **:** Cool

**Starry Night:** Yeah, that's great you both!

**PantaBoi** : oof nice

**PantaBoi** : someone actually loves you bitch

**HornyBitchlet** : :P unlike you~

**PantaBoi** : Im v loved

**HornyBitchlet** : sure you are

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** Neat

**Momma Bear** : I'm very happy for you both

**Shotputted** : ^^

**AtuaInMe** : Atua knew it!

**PLUS ULTRA** : :0 THE SHIIIIIP! Tumblr shall know!!!

**Piano Freak:** ^ ^;;

**PantaBoi** has changed **Piano Freak** 's name to **Swan Lake**

**PantaBoi** has changed **HornyBitchlet** 's name to **Odette**

**Swan Lake:** Is this

**Swan Lake:** Is this refrence to Swan Lake Ballet,,, and Miu being the swan Odette?

**PantaBoi** : Maaaaybe~

**Odette** : strangely kind,,

**Odette** : what do you want, gremlin?

**PantaBoi** : rood

**PantaBoi** : I don't want anything actually

**Odette** : uh huh

**PantaBoi** : :3

**Swan Lake** : Well I think it's cute~

**Swan Lake:** Don't you think, cutie~?

**Odette** : >///< stahp

**Swan Lake** : never

**Swan Lake:** I can now openly flirt with you~

**Odette** : hhh

**FemProtecc** : :0 you're both adorable!

**PantaBoi** : stop flirting on main

**FemProtecc** : shut up degenerate

**FemProtecc** : women are wonderful and deserve to flaunt their love you ungrateful male

**Maaaagic** : Tenko. Calm down

**Maaaagic** **:** take your meds

**Odette** : what the fuck did you do ya weeb?! Im getting spammed with bitches telling me their Irumatsu ship

**PLUS ULTRA:** :3 theyre supporters!

**Odette** : Ive gained an extra 600 followers, the fuck?

**Swan Lake: :** 0 Ive gained 700 followers!!! Theyre super sweet too!!!

**Momma Bear:** As much as I love you both and how sweet this is, we have to return to class now

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** and _15 others_ are now _offline_

**02/10/-- 20:11 Bros before Hoes**

**Emo101** : I'm really proud of you for being able to tell the others

**pianotiles** : Thanks! I guess I just wanted to be open about it

**pianotiles** : I mean,,, miu's been so patient about it and I wanna show her off yknow?

**Emo101** : yeah, well I'm really happy for you! 

**Emo101** : now you can stop fawning over her in pm's

**pianotiles** : ill never stop yknow

**Emo101** : hhh ofc you wont

**Emo101** : you haven't changed

**pianotiles** : aha ^^;;;

**pianotiles** : but like,, that was when we were younger

**pianotiles** : ive actually changed a bit

**Emo101** : uh huh

**Emo101** : sure you have

**pianotiles** : hhh the doubt I sense

**pianotiles** : so,, remember the deal we had?

**Emo101** : deal? what deal? I remember no deal.

**pianotiles** : >:) you and you-know-who~

**Emo101** : Im leaving

**pianotiles** : I guess ill have to do it myself

**Emo101** : :(

**pianotiles** : so,,, when's it gonna happen?

**Emo101** : never. its unrequited

**pianotiles** : hhh im coming to your room,, the door's unlocked right?

**Emo101** : yeah? wait whyre you coming here? now isnt a good time

**Emo101** : no, kae go back to your room

**pianotiles** : are you decent?

**Emo101** : ...yeah

**pianotiles** : well then, im here

**Emo101** : hhh come in then,,, tenko's gonna kill me

**pianotiles** and _one other_ (s) is _offline_

**03/10/-- 00:33 Mother's watching**

**Son** : you're taking him out today, right? while we prep?

**Mom** : Correct

**Son** : Kay! and the others can't know?

**Mom** : Yes. He'd like it to be kept quiet because of his sisters

**Son** : right

**Son** : have fun~

**Mom** : hhh

**Mom** : you spend too much time with Iruma

**Son** : :P

**03/10/-- 01:05 Family Chat**

**Son** : Happy Borth dad!!

**Mom** : Happy Birthday my love!

**Dad** : T^T you guys are so sweet,,

**Dad** : thank youuuu

**Mom** : Will we still be going on our date later?

**Dad** : Of course!

**Dad** : Will we be hanging out with Kichi in my room afterwards?

**Mom** : If you wish darling

**Dad** : :3 of course

**Dad** : If that's okay, Ko?

**Son** : ofc

**Son** : already planning on it 

**Dad** : You both are the best

**Mom** : <3

**Mom** : You both get some sleep, alright?

**Dad** : My meds aren't working

**Mom** : Would you like me to join you?

**Dad** : Could you?

**Mom** : I'm on my way now

**Mom** : Kokichi, will you be sleeping tonight?

**Son** : Naah. You both have fun~ Imma go walking

**Son** : see you both later!

**Dad** and _two other_ (s) are _offline_

**03/10/-- 04:57** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Detective** **Pikachu** : hhhh

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** Another night?

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** Yup. I'm going to the roof, wanna join?

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** I'll be there in a moment kid

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** Alright

**Detective** **Pikachu** and _one other_ (s) has gone _offline_

**03/10/-- 05:07 Private Messages**

**??????:** what ever you're doing, stop it

**03/10/-- 10:16**

Kirumi wrapped an arm around Rantaro's waist, both of them in different outfits than their usual. Her gothic appeal was something Rantaro would die to see more of, the way her heeled boots let her tower above her, the way her black dress slipped down her curves with an oily darkness...

He had a problem.

They made their way down to the restaurant she booked a table at, the pair laughing and talking with ease. She was nervous, admittedly so, but being around him was always comforting, always calming, always... Better. 

She had to admit, his style was overwhelming to her heart. Tight jeans, thick ankle boots, a loose shirt which hung perfectly over his slim, fine sculpt. 

"My fifth sister was in Australia with me three years ago." He confessed almost wistfully, a smile to his lips as they ate. "She liked photography and card games. Always outgoing and chatty, I really miss her..." 

Kirumi smiled, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "When she's found, and I'll help you as much as I am capable of doing, I'd love to meet her." 

He couldn't help but beam. Unlike everyone else he talked to, she wasn't the same. She didn't give a pitying smile, or an 'if' and an 'unlikely', she gave a 'when'. 

"I... Thank you. I really am loving this birthday."

It didn't take them long until they were wandering the streets again, enjoying their time. "Oh! Let's get some ice cream!!" Rantaro grinned, tugging on the girl as she happily followed behind. 

"Hello, what would you both like?" A voice asked, catching their attention as they looked over the choices. 

"I'll have strawberry if you do not mind." Kirumi piped up.

"And I'll have chocolate chip mint, please."

Receiving their chosen flavours, the two began walking back to the school, a peaceful silence hanging over them as they walked. 

**03/10/-- 13:10 Family Chat**

**Dad** : I really loved that kiwi

**Mom** : I'm glad, sweetie, I had fun too

**Dad** : :D 

**Mom** : So, would you like to go to your room? 

**Dad** : If you don't mind 

**Mom** : not at all

**03/10/-- 13:15**

Rantaro opened his door, eyes peeled to the banner hanging in his room, a few balloons and Kokichi popping a party streamer. On his desk sat a birthday cake, one he's sure the two had baked secretly.

Tears slipped down his cheeks, overwhelmed with the amount of love he felt. He hadn't been able to celebrate anything since his sisters. Hadn't really been able to do anything but hide his pain, and even then, there were people who saw through his mask.

And yet, right now, he feels like he could do it all. Kirumi hugged him from behind, nuzzling into the back of his neck. "I hope you're having a happy birthday." She mumbled quietly as she grinned nodding through his tears.

Kokichi hugged the green haired boy, beaming. "Nishishi~ There's a bomb I the cake." He told, but they all knew he was lying. Rantaro was sure of it. 

Rantaro grinned, posture relaxing. "This has been the best day.. Thank you." 

Parting from the hug, Kokichi seemed to nod to himself, grabbing the cake from his desk and walking over to the birthday boy. Kirumi took a step back as the cake slammed into his face, startling the green haired boy. 

"You-" Rantaro removed a clump of cake from his eyes, launching it at the short boy, who merely shrieked and used Kirumi as a shield. Hitting the girl in the face, he let out a gasp, waving his arms around dramatically. 

She crouched, grabbing the cake and picking it up. Taking a handful, she launched it back at her boyfriend before turning to Kokichi and slamming the remains of it in his face. 

Both boys gasped, glancing at each other in silent agreement. Tojo Kirumi was their main target. Taking pieces of their cake, they launched it at the maid, watching her effortlessly dance around, avoiding. She seemed successful, for the most part, until she was cornered and they took their chance, letting the cake attack her.

It didn't take long for them to calm down from their amusement, the group found the second cake, one that Kirumi had actually baked since they'd planned for attacking Rantaro. 

She had to admit, he really was adorable. Smiling, they watched Kokichi leave and decided to watch a movie in peace.

**03/10/-- 22:20** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Kork** : Happy birthday Rantaro

**PLUS ULTRA:** Hope you had a good day :P

**Swan Lake:** Oh! Yeah, happy birthday

**03/10/-- 23:02** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Odette** : Happy exiting the womb day, fucker

**RoboDick** **where?:** Happy Birthday 

**Stabby** **Stabby** **:** ^

**Starry Night:** ^

**AtuaInMe** : Atua has blessed you with a good time

**FemProtecc** : ,,,happy birthday disgusting degenerate

**Detective** **Pikachu** : Happy birthday

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** happy birthday kid

**BarryBeeBenson** : Happy Birthday Rantaro! :D

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** So precious,,,

**Maaaagic** : Happy birthday

**PantaBoi** : happy birthday,,,

**Momma Bear** : Happy birthday.

**Shotputted** : T^T thaaaank you

**Swan Lake:** I'm sorry we didn't celebrate!

**Shotputted** : nah it's cool, I had a good time anyways

**03/10/-- 23:10 Family Chat**

**Dad** : hey, we gonna tell them?

**Mom** : if you wish

**Dad** : you've also got a choice,,

**Mom** : I think it'd be very nice to be known

**Dad** : :3 same

**03/10/-- 23:17** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Shotputted** : Thanks Kiwi <3 and Ko

**Momma Bear:** It was my pleasure sweetie <3

**PantaBoi** : I was held hostage against my will to make dad happy ;-;

**Shotputted** : and I loved it

**PLUS ULTRA** : :0 can-

**PLUS ULTRA** : CAN I SHARE THIS TO SOCIAL MEDIA NOW?!?!

**Shotputted** : hhh sure smuggy

**PLUS ULTRA:** !!!!!!

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** You guys are dating?

**Momma Bear:** We are. I apologize for not telling you sooner

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** Nah it's fine

**Swan Lake:** :o we have a dad!

**Odette** : fucking finally

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** Congrats

**Starry Night:** Yeah man, congrats on getting Kirumi!

**Stabby** **Stabby** **:** Go odfor you both.

**Shotputted** has changed **Shotputted** 's name to **AvacaDAD**

**Momma Bear:** I want a divorce

**AvacaDAD** : T^T

**PantaBoi** : h a

**Odette** : H A

**Maaaagic** : nyeh

**AtuaInMe** : oof

**Starry Night** : F 

**Kork** : F

**Stabby** **Stabby** **:** F

**Swan Lake:** F

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** F

**RoboDick** **where?:** F

**FemProtecc** : Yes mom, get rid of that degenerate!!

**AvacaDAD** : nooo I love you <3

**Momma Bear:** I suppose I love you too <3

**AvacaDAD** : :3 

**Momma Bear:** Alright everyone, time to go to bed

**Kork** and _15 other_ (s) have gone _offline_

**04/10/-- 03:52** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** I'll be on the roof if anyone wants to join

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** **:** omw

**Starry Night:** I'll tag along if you don't mind

**Daddy** **ShortLegs** and _2 other_ (s) are _offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO me Bitch -  
> Piano Freak : Akamatsu  
> Shotputted : Amami  
> FemProtecc : Chabashira  
> BarryBeeBenson : Gokuhara  
> Stabby Stabby : Harukawa  
> Daddy ShortLegs : Hoshi  
> HornyBitchlet : Iruma  
> RoboDick Where? : Kiibo  
> Starry Night : Momota  
> PantaBoi : Ouma  
> Detective Pikachu : Saihara  
> Kork : Shinguji  
> PLUS ULTRA : Shirogane  
> Momma Bear : Tojo  
> Maaaagic : Yumeno  
> AtuaInMe : Yonaga
> 
> Dumb Duo -  
> Dumb : Akamatsu  
> Dumber : Iruma
> 
> Bros before Hoes -  
> pianotiles : Akamatsu  
> Emo101 : Saihara
> 
> Mother's watching  
> Mom : Tojo  
> Son : Ouma
> 
> Family Chat -  
> Dad : Amami  
> Mom : Tojo  
> Son : Ouma
> 
> Private Messages -  
> ?????? : ######
> 
> Two chapters today,,, Thanks for reading! Anymore guesses for who the stranger is and who they're talking to? The amount of question marks is the amount of letters in their name! Any ideas of what Tsumugi and Angie are up to?


	5. Mastermind mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities are looked over  
> Teachers suck  
> Kaito's gonna die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summaries seem so dramatic,,, Is that bad?  
> I've became like other chatfics,,, sorry? But like,,, expect more chapters like this in the future,, Just a bit more concerning >:3

**04/10/-- 10:58** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Kork** : You've all been quiet

**Momma Bear:** It's suspicious

**AvacaDAD** : What're you planning?

**AtuaInMe** sent _detention101.png_

**Swan Lake:** What the hell did you all do?!

**Odette** : I apparently stole something important >:(

**Swan Lake:** Did you?

**Odette** : well yeah, but like,,, i shouldn't be here for iiiiit

**Odette** : it was important for my wor **k**

**Odette:** giving detention is too fucking far

**RoboDick** **where?** : My robot I was making malfunctioned and exploded on the teacher

**RoboDick** **where?:** It was a mistake, I promise!

**Starry Night:** Got caught skipping

**Stabby** **Stabby** **:** most of us got caught on phones

**PantaBoi** : Ive been wrongfully accused

**AvacaDAD** : What did you do?

**PantaBoi** **:** ,,, nothing

**PantaBoi** is now _offline_

**AtuaInMe** sent _walkingoutwithoutcare.png_

**Maaaagic** : Did  
****

**Maaaagic** **:** did ouma really just walk out?

**Momma Bear:** He did what?!

**AvacaDAD** : dw kiwi, he probs just needed to do something

**Momma Bear:** During his detention?!

**Detective** **Pikachu** **:** I can go look for him if you want

**Momma Bear:** Could you?

**Detective** **Pikachu** has gone _offline_

**RoboDick** **where?: I** must admit I do not like this teacher

**Kork** : When will you all be out of detention?

**FemProtecc** : This damn degenerate is keeping us back after class too!

**FemProtecc** : I'll kill him

**Stabby** **Stabby** : Let's just kill him now. He's a pest

**AvacaDAD** : :o we're gonna kill our teacher?

**AvacaDAD** : which one is it?

**Maaaagic** : homeroom

**AtuaInMe** : Atua says we should get rid of him!

**Momma Bear:** Okay. Be careful.

**Momma Bear:** Don't make too much of a mess.

**Momma Bear** has gone _offline_

**Kork** : Did

**Kork** : Did we break her?

**AtuaInMe** : :) mother agrees with Atua~

**AvacaDAD** **:** she is a goddess after all

**Odette:** h a horny

**AvacaDAD** **:** that's just you

**Odette:** **HeeeeEEee** **!!!**

**Kork** : Well then. Have fun,

**Kork** : I'm off to go and observe our older companions

**AvacaDAD** : I'm gonna find kiwi

**Swan Lake:**

**Swan Lake** : My gorgeous girl, behave there so you can leave quicker

**Odette** : hhh alright, but he's not gonna comply

**Swan Lake:** I'll talk him to let you all go, but you've gotta behave

**Swan Lake:** off your phones then

**Odette** and _6 other_ (s) are _offline_

**04/10/-- 18:33** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Mastermind** has joined the chat **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Mastermind** has changed **Kork's** name to **Blank**

**Mastermind** has changed **AtuaInMe's** name to **Blank**

**Mastermind** has changed **Swan Lake's** name to **Blank**

**Mastermind** has changed **Odette's** name to **Blank**

**Mastermind** has changed **AvacaDAD's** name to **Blank**

**Mastermind** has changed **PLUS** **ULTRA** 's name to **Blank**

**Mastermind** has changed **PantaBoi's** name to **Blank**

**Mastermind** has changed **Detective** **Pikachu'** s name to **Blank**

**Mastermind** has changed **BarryBeeBenson's** name to **Blank**

**Mastermind** has changed **Momma Bear's** name to **Blank**

**Mastermind** has changed **Daddy** **ShortLeg's** name to **Blank**

**Mastermind** has changed **FemProtecc's** name to **Blank**

**Mastermind** has changed **Maaaagic's** name to **Blank**

**Mastermind** has changed **Stabby** **Stabby's** name to **Blank**

**Mastermind** has changed **Starry Night's** name to **Blank**

**Mastermind** has changed **RoboDick** **where?'** s name to **Blank**

**Mastermind** has changed **Blank's** name to **Runs a shipping blog which is popular**

**Mastermind** has changed **Blank's** name to **Once practised dark magic**

**Mastermind** has changed **Blank's** name to **Rearranges Angie's room when she's not there**

**Mastermind** has changed **Blank's** name to **Hides Angie's paints from her**

**Mastermind** has changed **Blank's** name to **Married bugs when they were younger**

**Mastermind** has changed **Blank's** name to **Creates arguments to escape class**

**Mastermind** has changed **Blank's** name to **Doesn't understand why people talk to them**

**Mastermind** has changed **Blank's** name to **Is super emotionally soft in secret**

**Mastermind** has changed **Blank's** name to **Is a goth and rocks it**

**Mastermind** has changed **Blank's** name to **Secretly blond**

**Mastermind** has changed **Blank's** name to **Has intense nightmares**

**Mastermind** has changed **Blank's** name to **Is far too paranoid**

**Mastermind** has changed **Blank's** name to **Ships too many people**

**Mastermind** has changed **Blank's** name to **Hides behind gym benches to escape assignments**

**Mastermind** has changed **Blank's** name to **Is scared of being forgotten**

**Mastermind** has changed **Blank's** name to **Never had a childhood**

**Mastermind** : Alrighty! Let's have some fun and guess who they are!!

**Mastermind:** If you're right, their name changes back!

**Secretly Blond:** ...Fuck

**Hides Angie's paints from her:** Major fuck

**Rearranges Angie's room when she's not there:** ^^

**Secretly Blond:** well this isn't so bad

**Secretly Blond:** might as well get it over with,,

**Secretly Blond:** _@Runs a shipping blog which is popular_ is Tsumugi

**Runs a shipping blog which is popular:** r o o d,,, thanks taro ^^;;;

**Mastermind** has changed **Runs a shipping blog which is** **popular's** name to **SHSL** **Fangirl**

**Mastermind** has changed **Secretly Blond's** name to **Guacamole**

**SHSL** **Fangirl** : Oop-

**Guacamole** : daaamn

**Guacamole:** can't get rid of the avocado legacy, huh?

**Is a goth and rocks it:** I think it's lovely.

**Guacamole** : _@Is a goth and rocks it_ Kiwi <3

**Is a goth and rocks it:** It is me, I admit.

**Is a goth and rocks it:** I appreciate the compliment

**Mastermind** has changed **Is a goth and rocks it** 's name to **Mommy**

**Never had a childhood:** It is good for people to accept their likes

**Never had a childhood:**... I am unsure of how to feel about this name

**Mommy** : Kiibo?

**Never had a childhood** : I suppose it was obvious

**Never had a childhood:** Who exactly are you 'Mastermind' ?

**Mastermind** has changed **Never had a childhood's** name to **SadR** **obo**

**Mastermind:** its a secret~

**SadRobo** **:** Thats robophobic! I am not a robot!

**Mastermind:** Really? I thought you were

**Mastermind:** Learn something new everyday!

**Has intense nightmares:** Uh sorry about this.. But,

**Has intense nightmares:** _@Ships too many people_ is Kae

**Ships too many people:** _@Has intense nightmares_ is Shu

**Ships too many people:** shit

**Has intense nightmares** : fuck

**Mastermind** has changed **Ships too many people's** name to **Kayayday**

**Mastermind** has changed **Has intense** **nightmares's** name to **No homo**

**No homo:** ...

**No homo:** why?

**Kayayday** : I hate this

**Kayayday** **:**

**Kayayday** **:** ,, I guess this is better than yours Shu

**No homo:** hhh

**Once practiced dark arts:** well then~

**Once practiced dark arts:** which one of you makes Angie's life harder?

**Once practiced dark arts:** Atua will curse you both

**Hides Angie's paints from her** : Nyeh,,,, you shouldn't learn the dark magics!!!

**Once practiced dark arts:** Himiko :)

**Is scared of being forgotten:** Hey! Don't threaten Himiko!!!

**Once practiced dark arts:** Tenko :)

**Mastermind** has changed **Once practiced dark** **arts's** name to **AtuasBestGorl**

**Mastermind** has changed **Is scared of being** **forgotten's** name to **Begone Degenerates**

**Mastermind** has changed **Hides Angie's paints from** **her's** name to **Let me** **slep**

**Let me** **slep** **:** yeh

**Begone Degenerates:** <<

**AtuasBestGorl** : Atua approves of this

**Kayayday** **:** Shu's ominous smiley was used :o

**Kayayday** **:** also! My love, my gorgeous girl, my life,,,

**Kayayday** : _@Doesn't understand why people talk to them_ Miu baby,,, ive told you

**Kayayday** : we love and appreciate you, youre wonderful and funny <3

**Doesn't understand why people talk to them:**...

**Mastermind** has changed **Doesn't understand why people talk to** **them's** name to **Sekc**

**Sekc** : ...?

**Kayayday** : you do be sexy

**Sekc** : holy fuck,, shut

**Sekc** **:** up

**Kayayday** **:** I'm coming to your room, lemme give cuddles

**Sekc** **:** alright weirdo,,

**Sekc** **:** but hurry the fuck up, its cold as shit

**Sekc** is now _offline_

**Rearranges Angie's room when she's not there** : _@Is super emotionally soft inside_ is maki

**Is super emotionally soft inside:** hhh ^ is Kaito. Kill him Angie, or I will

**AtuasBestGorl** : :) Atua would be delighted

**Mastermind** has changed **Is super emotionally soft inside'** s name to **Makiroll**

**Mastermind** has changed **Rearranges Angie's room when she's not there** 's name to **Dead Amongst the Stars**

**Dead Amongst the Stars** : fuuuuuck ;-; makiroll why

**Makiroll** : I hate this name

**Makiroll** : and Im not soft

**Makiroll** : and shut up Kaito

**Dead Amongst the Stars** : ;-; sorry makiroll

**Makiroll** : whatever

**Hides behind gym benches to escape school assignments:** To get this over with

**Hides behind gym benches to escape school assignments** : Hey, Ryoma here

**Hides behind gym benches to escape school assignments:** _@married bugs when they were younger_ is Gonta

**Married bugs when they were younger** : Hello everyone! :D

**Mastermind has changed Married bugs when they were** **younger's** name to **BugBoi**

**BugBoi** : :D

**Mastermind has changed Hides behind gym benches to escape school** **assignments's** name to **Deaded**

**Deaded** : Understandable,,

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** As much as I love this, can we hurry up?

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** But who listens to plain ol' me?

**No homo:** uh right,,

**No homo:** _@Is far too paranoid_ is Kokichi

**No homo:** _@Creates arguments to escape class_ is Kiyo

**Mastermind** has changed **Creates arguments to escape class's** name to **Seesaw**

**Mastermind** has changed **Is far too** **paranoid's** name to **Gremlin**

**Gremlin** : rood

**Mastermind** has _left_ **OwO** **me bitch**

**Seesaw:** this is

**Seesaw:** an odd name

**Mommy** : Well that was certainly interesting

**Deaded** : Agreed.

**Kayayday** : well I'm tired guys,, I'll see you later!

**Mommy:** Let's all go offline and relax

**Let me** **slep** **:** tenk, ang, tsu,,, wanna watch a movie?

**AtuasBestGorl** **:** coming~

**Begone Degenerates:** of course!!

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** sure

**Deaded** and _14 other_ (s) are _offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayayday : Akamatsu  
> Guacamole : Amami  
> Begone Degenerates : Chabashira  
> BugBoi: Gokuhara  
> Makiroll : Harmukawa  
> Deaded : Hoshi  
> Sekc: Iruma  
> SadRobo : Kiibo  
> Dead Amongst the Stars: Momota  
> Gremlin : Ouma  
> Mommy : Tojo  
> No homo : Saihara  
> SHSL Fangirl: Shirogane  
> Seesaw: Shinguji  
> AtuasBestGorl : Yonaga  
> Let me slep : Yumeno
> 
> Also! To answer someone's question for the previous chapter, it's for their first name! I do read every comment and I love everyone's support and guesses!!


	6. Gone Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a day out  
> Tenko tries  
> Shuichi's suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm on schedule now! So this will be updated every Thursday now!  
> Also you guys are so sweet!! Like I was expecting so much hate for this but???  
> And I love all the guesses of who's texting and who it is they're talking to!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, I love you all! Stay safe!!!

**04/10/-- 09:46** **Tiddies**

**Lesbean** **Queen:** would you girls like to hang out?

**Lesbean** **Arts:** Angie would love to, Tenko~

**Lesbean** **Mage** : nyeh im down

**Lesbean** **Fashion:** Guess we're hanging out?

**Lesbean** **Queen:** :0 yay!

**Lesbean** **Mage:** whatre we gonna do

**Lesbean** **Queen:** I saw a new movie come out

**Lesbean** **Queen** : We don't have to if you want to do something else!

**Lesbean** **Fashion** : :o :O this is like,,, the best cliché date!

**Lesbean** **Mage** : hhhh its not a daaaaate

**Lesbean** **Fashion:** So mean T^T

**Lesbean** **Arts:** A double date sounds wonderful~

**Lesbean** **Queen:** I agree!

**Lesbean** **Mage:** none

**Lesbean** **Mage:** None of us are dating??? you guys are ridiculous,,

**Lesbean** **Fashion:** eek! 

**Lesbean** **Fashion** : Himiko's being mean again!!!

**Lesbean** **Arts:** Atua says you aaaare a bit of an idiot Tsu~

**Lesbean** **Fashion:** Honestly, I'm feeling so attacked rn

**Lesbean** **Queen:** ehhh Himiko,,, 

**Lesbean** **Queen** : we could always start dating 

**Lesbean** **Mage:** No.

**Lesbean** **Fashion:** -_- oof

**Lesbean** **Arts:** F in the chat bois~

**Lesbean** **Fashion:** f

**Lesbean** **Mage:** f

**Lesbean** **Queen:** f

**Lesbean** **Queen: I** tried,,,

**Lesbean** **Arts:** Angie thinks you're all a mess

**Lesbean** **Arts:** Atua agrees

**Lesbean** **Queen:** ;;; 

**Lesbean** **Queen** : wellllllll do you want to go to see a movie?

**Lesbean** **Mage:** getting ready

**Lesbean** **Fashion** : ^^

**Lesbean** **Arts:** ^^

**Lesbean** **Queen:** Great! 

**Lesbean** **Mage:** Are the others invited?

**Lesbean** **Queen:** Does Himiko want the other girls invited?

**Lesbean** **Mage:** sure?

**Lesbean** **Queen:** I'll go invite them now!

**Lesbean** **Mage:** uhh kay

**05/10/-- 10:36** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**SadRobo** **:** I am not a toaster!

**Gremlin:**

**Gremlin:** You sure?

**Guacamole** has changed **SadRobo's** name to Toaster

**Toaster** : sriuierg

**Sekc** : Kiibo.exe has stopped working

**Toaster** : This is robophobic!!!

**No homo:** I

**No homo:** I don't want to know

**Sekc** : Lighten up shittyhara

**Kayayday** **:** I agree w shu

**Kayayday** : I dont wanna know 

**Gremlin:** h a

**Begone Degenerates** is _online_

**Kayayday** : Oh! Hey Chabashira!

**Guacamole** : gmorning Chabashira-San

**Mommy** : Hello Chabashira-San

**Begone Degenerates** : Oh! Hello ladies! 

**Guacamole** :

**Begone Degenerates:** Silence. Anywhoo! Tenko has an announcement for girls ONLY

**Mommy** : Oh? 

**Kayayday** : What's up?

**Begone Degenerates:** Well! Tenko was wondering if the girls wanted to join going to the movies?

**Sekc** : Oh hell yeah! I'm fuckin bored here!

**Kayayday** : Oooh!!! Girls day, girls day!!! 

**Begone Degenerates:** :D

**Mommy** : I do apologize, but I wont be able to attend. There's much to do here, but thank you for the offer

**Kayayday** : Pleaaaase? 

**Guacamole** : Its okay kiwi, the guys and I can look after this place

**No homo:** You should take a break..

**Mommy** :

**Mommy** : I see. I suppose I can make an exception however while we're out, I can buy supplies for dinner

**Guacamole** : We can make dinner for today, you take this break and enjoy it

**Mommy** : Are you sure?

**Guacamole** : Yup! 

**Mommy** : ... Alright then.

**Begone Degenerates** : Great!! _@Makiroll_

**Sekc** : _@makiroll_

**Makiroll** is _online_

**Dead Amongst the Stars** is _online_

**Makiroll** : What?

**Kayayday** : Scroll up

**Makiroll** : 

**Makiroll** : Sure? 

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** Enjoy you gusy

**Toaster** : Guys*

**Begone Degenerates:** Ew 

**Begone Degenerates:** But Tenko's glad the girls are hanging out! 

**Mommy** : What time will we be leaving?

**AtuasBestGorl** is _online_

**AtuasBestGorl** : 20 minutes!

**AtuasBestGorl** is **offline**

**Makiroll** : The hell? 

**AtuasBestGorl** is **online**

**AtuasBestGorl** : 👀

**Gremlin** : 👀

**Guacamole** : 👀

**Sekc** : 👀

**Makiroll** : Do you want to die?

**Deaded** : Yes.

**No homo:** Yes please

**Guacamole** : Yee yee

**Makiroll** : first, where the fuck did you come from Hoshi?!

**Makiroll** : second, the fuck? Are you guys okay?

**Deaded** : No

**Guacamole** : ^

**Mommy** : Rantaro, I know you didn't sleep much last night, try sleeping while we're out

**Guacamole** : <3

**Mommy** : <3

**Sekc** : Stop flirting on main 

**Gremlin** : stop flirting on main

**Kayayday** : Oop-

**Mommy** : Well, I'll be logging off to get ready

**Sekc** : cya ya fuckin virgins!

**Makiroll** : Whatever. Shuichi, don't let Kaito do anything stupid

**No homo:** Okay

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** Wh

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** That's just rude!!

**Begone Degenerate** : But very true

**Gremlin** : ^

**Sekc** : ^^

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** This is just bullying

**Makiroll** : No, it's just facts

**Guacamole** : fax bro

**Toaster** : ...

**Toaster** : They're not... wrong?

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** Oh cmon! Hey Shuichi, you dont agree w them rite?

**Toaster** : right*

**Mommy** : Right*

**No homo:**

**No homo:** ... 

**Makiroll** : Tell him the truth Shuichi

**No homo:** Sometimes...

**No homo:** Sorry Kaito

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** Hhh damn

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** Its cool sidekicj 

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** Sidki ck

**Begone Degenerate** and **5 others** are _offline_

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** disekcik

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** s I d e k I c k

**Deaded** : 

**Deaded** : Congrats

**Deaded** is _offline_

**Toaster** : We should probably see what we can make for later

**No homo** : Good idea

**Toaster** and **4 others** are _offline_

**15/10/-- 11:03 AM** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Kayayday** : Since we couldn't round you guys up!

**Kayayday** : _@everyone_

**Seesaw** and **5 others** are _online_

**Seesaw** : Yes?

**Kayayday** : Oh yay! You're all here! Okay!!

**Mommy** : The girls and I will be out for the day, please take care of yourselves

**Guacamole** : We will! And don't worry bout dinner, we'll sort it

**Mommy** : Thank you. And don't make too much mess

**Seesaw** : Of course, we're capable of keeping in order

**Dead Amongst the Stars** : Yeah! No need to wrry, enjoy your dsay!

**Toaster** : ,,, Worry*, day*,,, I'm sorry I can't help it

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** ;; It's cool dude

**Sekc** : I bet you fuckers will fuck something up while we're gone

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** Aha;; shouldn't we have more faith?

**Begone Degenerate:** No, they're male

**Begone Degenerate:** They break everything in sight

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** ^w^;; 

**Kayayday** : well! We should get going, right?

**AtuasBestGorl** : Yes, yes~!

**Sekc** : HA see ya cock suckers

**Kayayday** : Bye guys, be safe! Don't ruin anything, 

**Kayayday** : I might be class pres, but there's only so much I can do;;

**Mommy** : Contact me if something goes wrong, and please no fighting while we're gone

**Seesaw** : Don't worry, we'll be perfectly fine.

**Mommy** : Right, of course

**Guacamole** : I can keep you updated if it keeps you at peace?

**Mommy** : If you wouldn't mind?

**Guacamole** : ;D

**Toaster** : Please be safe while you're out!

**Sekc** : course we will be kiibs

**Let me** **slep** **:** bye bye

**Let me** **slep** and **7 others** are _offline_

**Gremlin** : >:3

**Gremlin** is _offline_

**Seesaw** : That can't be good

**Deaded** : It never is

**Deaded** and **4 others** are _offline_

**15/10/-- 12:19 PM Holy Fruits**

**<** : Everything's fine over here :D

**3** : I'm glad

**3** : We'll be back in a few hours

**<** : alrighty! I miss you, you better be having fun <3

**3** : I miss you more <3 and I am

**3** : Well, I have to go now, love you

**< :** love you too

**3** is _offline_

**15/10/-- 12:25 PM** **Lez** **go** **bois**

**Where** :

**The** :

**Fuckity** :

**Fuck** :

**Did** :

**You** :

**Go** :

**Ouma** : Feeling attacked rn ;-;

**Ouma** : You guys are so mean ;-;

**The** : Gonta no mean to make sad D:

**Fuck** : Ignore the kid,,, 

**Fuck** : I'm not paid to put up with this

**Where** : bad news,,

**Where** : The girls return in a few hours

**You** : This place is a mess

**You** : Maki and Kaede are going to kill me

**Go** : Makiroll wont kill you

**You** : She's going to kill us both

**Go** : ;;;

**Go** : tru

**Did** : I suppose we should clean everywhere before they return

**Fuckity** : I stand corrected, we cannot keep ourselves in check

**Ouma** : H a 

**Ouma** : you overestimated us

**Where** : ;-; We only watched movies

**Fuck** : we cooked

**You** : No offense, but most of us can't cook

**Fuckity** : Obviously. We've ruined the kitchen

**Did** : And we have to make dinner

**Go** : Regret

**Ouma** : ^^

**You** : Uh Ouma, can you come follow me?

**Ouma** : owo what for?

**You** : I need your help

**Ouma** : gasp! Of course Shumai! Where you _@_ ?

**Fuck:**

**Fuckity** **:**

**Where:**

**Did:**

**Go:**

**You:** ,,, Beside you?????

**Ouma** : ???

**Ouma** **: !!!**

**Where** : Did

**Where** : Did you only just notice us? We've been in the same room as you for half an hour,,, watching a movie????

**Ouma** : I knew that

**Ouma** : Only idiots like Momota wouldn't see you

**Go** : Hey! Take that back you goddamn little shit!

**Ouma** : Nishishi no!

**You:**

**You:** Okay,,, Well uh can you follow me?

**Ouma** : :0 Yuppers!!

**You** and **1 other(s)** is _offline_

**The** : Gonta can clean here

**Fuck** : I'll help too

**Where** : Great! Kiibs, can you help me in the kitchen?

**Fuckity** : Momota, should we go clean up the other rooms we've been occupying?

**Go** : course bro!

**Go** : cya guys! Good luck

**The** : :D

**Did** : Thank you, you too

**The** and **5 other(s)** are _offline_

**15/10/-- 12:52 PM**

Gonta smiled at his shorter companion, thankful for the help. "Why does Hoshi-Kun want help Gonta..?" He asked curiously, focusing his gaze on the mess of pillows on the floor used to make a pillow fort. It had worked, but now they had to get rid of it...

Ryouma frowned, eyes flickering to his friend. "...?" 

Taking note of the confused silence hanging over them, Gonta shook his head, removing the various blankets draped over the pillows. ".. What Gonta means is... Why does Hoshi-Kun hang around with Gonta?"

"Oh. Well... I guess it's 'cause we're friends. You're not that bad to be around, and I've told you, just call me Ryouma." 

Blinking, Gonta gave a hesitant nod, brows furrowed. He doesn't get it, probably never will, but he'll play along with what his short friend says. "Gonta's glad he met Ho-.. Ryouma-Kun." The friendly giant beamed, setting everything that built up the pillow fort aside.

"Same." Ryouma smiled, moving over to the small coffee table and dragging it back into the middle of the room. "I'm glad we're friends, and don't ever doubt that." His voice was firm but kind.

They were both so lucky to have met each other. 

Pulling the couch back to its original place, they began to arrange the cushions and blankets, draping them across the two chairs which had previously been used as the hooks for the fort. 

After finally cleaning the main room, Gonta walked over to the tennis player, smiling. "Does Ryouma-Kun was to join Gonta outside?"

It wasn't the first time Ryouma had been asked, and even though it wouldn't be the last, he always accepted regardless of the fatigue rooted deep within his bones. "Sure. Should we go now?"

"If Ryouma-Kun wants to!"

**15/10/-- 13:22 PM** **Lez** **go** **boiz**

**The** : Gonta and Ryouma-Kun have dun cleening

**Fuck** : We'll be out in the gardens if you need us. Text when we're starting dinner

**Go** : Kay! Enjoy dudes!

**Fuck** : Yeah thanks

**Fuck** and **2 other(s)** are _offline_

**15/10/-- 13:28 PM**

Korekiyo trailed after the astronaut, gaze flickering around to see if there was anything else to clean. "I think we're done, I mean there wasn't much to do anyways since we didn't do much." Kaito informed, walking ahead.

"It would appear so." Korekiyo agreed, looking around through the other rooms. "It seems we didn't cause as much damage as we originally thought."

Kaito nodded. "It seems we've been cleaning everything quickly, huh? The girl's will be surprised."

Silence hung over the two, eyes shifting around. Glancing into the dormitory kitchen, they caught a glance of Kiibo and Rantaro cleaning the counters. 

Opening his mouth to call out to the two, Kaito was cut off by a sharp prod to his side by Korekiyo, silencing him. The anthropologist nodded his head to the main room, leading the astronaut away.

"Huh? Why'd we leave 'em?" 

"I suppose it wasn't very obvious, but it seems that they wanted to talk privately. I do apologize."

Kaito hummed, slumping down on the couch. "Don't worry 'bout it, everyone needs a pal to talk to, y'know?"

"Hm."

Silence hung over them once more, both to their lonesome thoughts.

**15/10/-- 13:46 PM**

Kokichi swung his legs back and forth from sitting atop of a table, peering into golden hues. Tilting his head from side to side, he bore a smile, watching the detective pace. "We've been here for a while now, Shumai. We haven't said anything and it's suuuuuper boring!" The detective paused mid stride, covering his face with his hand. "That's a lie though, watching Shumai pace is very cute!" 

Shuichi sighed, shoulders slumped. "I-" His eyes shifted nervously.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I guess... I'm sorry to bother you with this but..." Shuichi took in a deep breath.

"Hey guys! We're gonna start dinner now, you comin'?" Kaito's loud voice called out, waving at the two.

Shuichi blinked, once, twice. "Huh?" Looking over at his friend, he seemed to wilt a little. 

"Oh hey! It's your ridiculous stalker!" Kokichi spoke loudly, Kaito growling as he began to catch up to them. Hopping down from the table, he glanced over at the detective. "We can talk later, Saihara-Chan! Or not, who knows~"

Shuichi sighed, trailing after the short boy, entering the kitchen to see the others already sitting around discussing. 

Rantaro glanced up, smiling. "Oh hey Saihara-Kun, Kokichi. We've decided on what to make." He motioned for the two to join him, showing them the instructions.

"Hopefully we don't mess this up too." Ryouma mumbled

"Ooh!"

"That looks... Nice. What time will they be back?"

**15/10/-- 14:29 PM Holy Fruits**

**<** : What time will you girls be back?

**3** : At around 15:30 

**<** : Mkay <3 you having fun?

**3** : I admit I'm worried, but... It's been nice to relax <33

**<** : !!! You deserve so much more 

**3** : Maybe we should have another date soon?

**3** : Of course, we don't have to

**<** : Ofc I'll go on a date w you! Will yooooou go on a date w me???

**3** : hm will I? I'm not so sure~

**<** : D:

**3** : :)

**15/10/-- 14:36 PM**

Rantaro looked up from his phone. "In like an hour. So we've got enough time." 

**15/10/-- 15:14 PM** **Lez** **go** **boiz**

**Where** : Ouma, istg where'd you go?

**Fuck** : I ordered take-away since we fucked dinner up

**Fuck:** again

**Go** : I'm gonna kill that little shit

**Go** : I've got batter in my hair 

**The** : Gonta and Ryouma-Kun are going for food

**Fuck** : Yeah, we're gonna pick it up

**Fuck** : We'll be back in 10

**Where** : right, thanks

**Fuckity** : This is rather stressful

**Fuck** and 1 **other(s)** are _offline_

**Did** : I've located Ouma-Kun

**Did** : Should I bring him back to help clean?

**Ouma** is _online_

**Ouma** : >:( leaders don't clean

**You** : Ouma-Kun, please?

**Where** :

**Fuckity** **:**

**Ouma** **:**

**Ouma** **:** uggggggh

**Did** : We're on our way now!

**You** : Thank you

**15/10/-- 15: 17 PM Private Messages**

**??????:** Play along with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiddies -  
> Lesbean Queen : Chabashira  
> Lesbean Fashion : Shirogane  
> Lesbean Arts : Yonaga  
> Lesbean Mage : Yumeno
> 
> OwO me Bitch -  
> Kayayday : Akamatsu  
> Guacamole : Amami  
> Begone Degenerates : Chabashira  
> BugBoi: Gokuhara  
> Makiroll : Harukawa  
> Deaded : Hoshi  
> Sekc: Iruma  
> Toaster : Kiibo  
> Dead Amongst the Stars: Momota  
> Gremlin : Ouma  
> Mommy : Tojo  
> No homo : Saihara  
> SHSL Fangirl: Shirogane  
> Seesaw: Shinguji  
> AtuasBestGorl : Yonaga  
> Let me slep : Yumeno
> 
> Holy Fruits -  
> < : Amami  
> 3 : Tojo
> 
> Lez go bois -  
> Where : Amami  
> The : Gokuhara  
> Fuck : Hoshi  
> Did : Kiibo  
> Go : Momota  
> Ouma : Ouma  
> You : Saihara  
> Fuckity : Shinguji
> 
> Private Messages -  
> ?????? : ######
> 
> Again, you guys are super sweet! This will be updated every Thursday from now on! Your comments all make my day and I hope you all have a good remaining week and stay safe!!!


	7. A case of two years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something suspicious going on  
> Detective Kirigiri enters the scene  
> Shuichi's given an offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out a day later ;-;  
> I forgot time existed but uhh here it is!  
> I hope you all enjoy this and thank you to all your support and the comments and kudos!  
> I love reading every comment and your guesses! Do you have anymore?

**06/10/-- 03:37 AM "Group Chat"**

  
**######:** We've got a message from the boss

**######:** Detective Kirigiri is on the watch, stay low and don't do anything stupid. Play your part, and I'll play mine

**[REDACTED]:** So its getting serious

**[REDACTED]:** What a pain,, and I'm not sure what we're covering up but

**[REDACTED]:** We've come this far... And our lives belong to our boss now

**######:** Exactly. The boss is dealing with it in HP but we've still got our part to play

**######:** Don't fuck up

_Seen by 6 others_

_**An error has occurred** _  
_**"Group Chat" has been deleted** _

**06/10/-- 9:01 AM** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** I don't have a plant addiction

**Makiroll** **:** Your dorm could identify as a plant

**No homo:** ,,,

**No homo:** You have sort of filled the kitchen with plants

**Toaster** is _online_

**Toaster:** There's a plant in my wardrobe?

**Sekc** **:** pfft fr? What the fuck shittymota?

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** I'm at your dorm, let me in

**Toaster: W** hat? Oh you're actually there

**Kayayday** **:** If he's looking after them, there's no harm, right?

**Makiroll** **:** He keeps losing them

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** They like going for walks sometimes!!!

**No homo:** But they're plants?

**Makiroll** **:** I

**Makiroll** **:** I no longer care

**Dead Amongst the stars:** Oh cmon makiroll!

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** you love them!!!

**Makiroll** **:** No you love them

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** makiroll ;-;

**Mommy:** There's a plant in the drain, is this one of yours?

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** A soldier has fallen

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** I'm on my way

**Dead Amongst the Stars** is _offline_

**Let me** **slep** is _onlin_ e

**Let me** **slep** **:**

**Let me** **slep** **:** This explains why I saw him running to the kitchen

**Kayayday** **:** He was running?

**Kayayday** **:** Oop- there he goes

**No homo:** hhh

**Makiroll** **:** I refuse to deal with that.

**Makiroll** **:** I'll be going on a walk

**Makiroll** is _offline_

**Sekc** **:** damn

**Sekc** **:** sucks to be them

**Sekc** **:** heh

**Kayayday** **:**

**Kayayday** **:** You're obviously tired, I'm coming to your room

**Sekc** **: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

  
**Kayayda** y and _1 other(s)_ is _offline_

**No homo:** it's too early for this

**No homo:** I'm going back to sleep

**No homo** is _offline_

**06/10/-- 14:16 PM "New Chat"**

**Kirigiri** **:** Is this Saihara Shuichi?

**Saihara** **:** Yes? Do you need something? Who is this?

**Kirigiri** **:** I see. I'm detective Kirigiri, I heard you're also a detective

**Saihara** **:** Oh! I'm so sorry for not realizing

**Saihara** **:** And I'm not really worthy of the title...

**Kirigiri** **:** Oh. Well you were recommended to me, so I'd like to propose an offer

**Saihara** **:** An offer?

**Kirigiri** **:** I'd like you to assist me on a case that's been going on for two years.

**Saihara** **:** You want me to help? I'm not really good at being a detective...

**Kirigiri** **:** It's fine. You're well known for being good at it. We nee d all the help we can get.

**Saihara** **:** I see uh.. I can help you as much as possible

**Saihara** **:** But what is the case, if you don't mind me asking?

**Kirigiri** **:** I'm glad to be working with you. I cannot say much but it's about a murder.

**Saihara** **:** A murder? For two years? Did something happen?

**Kirigiri** **:** It was a closed case until a few months ago after new evidence was found.

**Kirigiri** **:** We have a few suspects but I'd appreciate your help and view on the matter

**Saihara** **:** You think I'll be able to help?

**Kirigiri** **:** Yes. Three of our suspects are actually in your class.

**Saihara** **:** Three?? Are you sure?

**Kirigiri** **:** Yes. We'd like your opinion however and assistance. Do you accept?

**Saihara** **:** I

**Saihara** **:** I'll try my best to be as useful as possible

**Kirigiri** **:** I'm glad to hear that. If possible, I'd like to meet up with you to talk more.

**Kirigiri** **:** When are you free?

**Saihara** **:** I'm free now.. Our classes were cancelled after all.

**Kirigiri** **:** Wonderful. May we meet up for coffee?

**Saihara** **:** Uh sure. What time?

**Kirigiri** **:** Preferably as soon as possible. I'll make my way there now and send you the location.

**Saihara** **:** Oh! Alright, I'll get ready then. Thank you for inviting me to this case.

**Kirigiri** **:** Of course. Its a pleasure to work with you. See you soon.

**06/10/-- 14:31 PM** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Mommy:** I will be leaving in a little bit to go shopping. What would you all like?

**Sekc** **:** I'm on a diet so just some salad shit or something

**Sekc** **:** I'll join you tho cause I gotta buy some fucking supplies

**Gremlin:** Panta! Panta panta panta!!!

**Mommy:** You have an unhealthy addiction to carbonated drinks

**Gremlin:** I'm 70% carbonated drinks!!!

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** I'll be having protein shakes for a bit! Gotta work out again!!

**Makiroll** **:** I don't really care.

**Guacamole:** I'll join you in your shopping!!

**Mommy** : Thank you darling

**Toaster:** I will be going home with Professor Idabashi, so I won't be here for a meal

**Sekc** **:** that's today???

**Toaster:** Yes. I do apologize but I must be leaving now.

**Kayayday** **:** Bye Kiibo!

**Toaster** is _offline_

**No homo:** I also won't be here for dinner and stuff

**No homo:** I'll be at a cafe. Bye!

**Gremlin:** :0 you're leaving without me ;-;

**Kayayday** **:** a cafe? Are you on a date or something??

**Kayayday** **:** you never go out willingly

**Gremlin:** You're cheating on me?! How could you???!!

**No homo:** What? No. Its for a case. And we're not dating Ouma so it wouldn't be cheating anyways

**Gremlin:** ;-;

**SHSL** **Fangril** **:** oof ouch

**No homo** is _offline_

**Sekc** **:** Ha! You got rejected

**Gremlin:** shut up whore

**Gremlin:** besides! I'd never wanna date saihara-Chan~

**Mommy:**

**Mommy:** Its okay to like someone, Ouma.

**Guacamole:** Yeah!!

**Gremlin:** Ew. Supreme leaders have no time for feelings

**Makiroll** **:**

**Makiroll** **:** whatever, anyways, Kaito we're going to train now, right?

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** yeah!! Lemme just water Snuffles

**Sekc** **:** pfft who the fuck is Snuffles?

**Makiroll** **:** You don't need to answer that.

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** Well since you asked!

**Dead Amongst the Stars** sent a photo

**Guacamole:**

**Guacamole:** Is that a baby tree with a hat???

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** yup! Snuffles gets cold and he's not a tree!

**Makiroll** **:** "He's my precious baby, my pride and joy, my only cactus love."

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** He's my precious baby, my pride and joy, my only cactus love!!!

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** Oh!! You type quick Makiroll!

**Guacamole:** Should I laugh that you know that so well?

**Makiroll** **:** No. You should suffer with me, because you will learn it well too.

**Guacamole:** Not scary at all

**Makiroll** **:** :)

**Guacamole:** *shiver

**Makiroll** **:** hurry up Kaito

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** I'm almost done!

**06/10/-- 15:16 PM**

"Here's the file." The violet haired girl pushed over the case file, the young detective carefully opening it. "Two years ago he was found dead. It was ruled off as suicide since he drowned."

Shuichi nodded, flicking through the pages curiously. "So why was it reopened?"

"Well... Two months ago, someone came in with evidence that suggests it wasn't a suicide but a murder..."

His brows furrowed, stumbling upon the picture of the victim. "Wouldn't they have realised? If he struggled or something?"

"You'd think so, but for some reason... They said there was nothing and refused to let us see the data... It was quickly ruled off."

"But... That's illegal, right? Withholding information about a case..."

"Yes. But there was little proof of it at the time. But look here," she tapped a gloved finger on the male's picture.

He seemed relatively normal looking, nothing really outstanding except maybe the odd checkered scarf wrapped around his right arm.

\- checkered scarf?

"I see you recognized it too." She hummed, taking a sip of her coffee. "For some reasons, we've been unable to identify the rest of the group, and we're unable to talk to your classmate for some reason."

"... You're not? That's.. Odd... But maybe it's a coincidence?" His words were painfully uncertain, brows furrowed. "What evidence was it you received to reopen the case?"

She hummed, crossing her legs and opening her bag. "Well..." She took out a plastic bag, a phone and various images sitting inside. "It'd be best to check through it in your own time."

"I see. Thank you." He took the contents, staring at it. "I'll see what I can do."

She nodded her head, clicking her tongue. "One last thing. The suspects all had contact with him and are in the file. Contact me if you need anything else, if you need to leave classes, the teachers are already somewhat aware of the situation."

"Wonderful. I'll check over everything when I get back."

"Great. Well I should get going, if you find anything, either contact me or tell me when we meet up next. Shall we come here in two weeks? I will still be looking through things but we work differently so we may find different things, since you do tend to break laws to get what you need."

Shuichi chuckled nervously. "Uh right, aha... Sorry. Thank you, for giving me this chance."

"Of course."

The girl stalked out of the cafe, Shuichi heaving a sigh as he flicked to the back of the file.

The three suspects in his class... Two suspects in other classes... And four suspects unrelated to Hopes Peak.

...

What would they gain from killing someone?

Money? Power? Enjoyment?

...

Sighing, he packed everything away, paying for his coffee and leaving the cafe with much heavier shoulders than before.

**07/10/-- 01:35 AM** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Deaded** **:** I'll be on the roof if anyone wants to join

**Guacamole:** I'll join, I need air

**Gremlin:** Ew,,, well I'm off!!

**Deaded** **:** Are you going somewhere?

**Gremlin:** Wouldn't you like to know~

**Guacamole:** Have you at least told someone where you'll be?

**Gremlin** is _offline_

**Guacamole:** *sigh

**No homo** is _online_

**No homo:** Sorry, I'm working on a case

**Guacamole:** You've been focused on it since you came back, take a break

**No homo:** Ill be behind on it if I do. Sorry, maybe another time.

**Deaded** **:** No worried kid, just take care of yourself

**No homo:** right.

**07/10/-- 16:40 PM** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**AtuasBestGorl** **:** Who'll be joining movie night?

**Kayayday** **:** Me, Miu, Kiibo and Gonta will be there!

**Deaded** **:** Same

**Mommy:** Rantaro, Shirogane-San and I will be too.

**Let me** **slep** **:** sure

**Begone Degenerates:** If Himiko's going, so is Tenko!

**Seesaw:** Apologies but I will be out.

**No homo:** I'm working in a case, sorry

**Kayayday** **:** Awh but you've been focused on it for aaaages

**No homo:** Sorry Kaede.

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** Got a school meeting

**Makiroll** **:** I'm going to the orphanage to help out

**AtuasBestGorl** **:** Well there's still many of us, thanks to Atua's will!

**Sekc** **:** what about that lil shit?

**Mommy:** I haven't exactly seen him today

**Guacamole:** He'll be fine

**Kayayday** **:** Yeah, but enough of that! We should order something if we're watching a movie!

**Sekc** **:** Well whatever you get, I'm having a salad

**Kayayday** **:**

**Kayayday** **:** hhh

**AtuasBestGorl** **:** Atua wants pizza!

**Guacamole:** Ooh!!

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** Oh yeah I'm cool w that

**Mommy:** Any objections?

**Mommy:**

**Mommy:** Pizza it is. Shall I order the usual?

**AtuasBestGorl** **:** Yeah!!

**Mommy:** Alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO me Bitch -  
> Kayayday : Akamatsu  
> Guacamole : Amami  
> Begone Degenerates : Chabashira  
> BugBoi: Gokuhara  
> Makiroll : Harukawa  
> Deaded : Hoshi  
> Sekc: Iruma  
> Toaster : Kiibo  
> Dead Amongst the Stars: Momota  
> Gremlin : Ouma  
> Mommy : Tojo  
> No homo : Saihara  
> SHSL Fangirl: Shirogane  
> Seesaw: Shinguji  
> AtuasBestGorl : Yonaga  
> Let me slep : Yumeno
> 
> "Group Chat" -  
> ###### : ######  
> [REDACTED] : [REDACTED]
> 
> "New Group Chat" -  
> Kirigiri : Kirigiri  
> Saihara : Saihara
> 
> You guys are really sweet! Im glad you're enjoying this! Any idea of who these mysterious people are, who they're talking to and what's going on~?  
> Also sorry about the odd double notes??? I dont know how to get rid of it because it keeps saying the same thing hh ;-;


	8. Idaho, Udaho, Wedaho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're insomniacs  
> The artistic ones are suspicious  
> Kirumi's very much done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more light hearted chapter  
> Spisufrs I can't believe people actually read this???  
> Thank you!!  
> <3 you guys all make my day!

**08/10/-- 08:31 AM Please kill me**

**KMS** **:** Hey Maki, I have a question

**OneShot** **:** What?

**KMS** **:** Sorry if this is insensitive, but because of your job

**KMS** **:** And since you're more aware of the more,,, criminal side,,,

**OneShot** **:** ,,,?

**KMS** **:** uh right, so I was wondering if you knew anything about DICE?

**OneShot** **:** that organisation that liar keeps talking about?

**KMS** **:** Yeah,,,

**OneShot** **:** No. I don't.

**KMS** **:** Oh. Are you sure? Like, you've never spoke to them or heard stuff?

**OneShot** **:** No, just talking to their "leader" is enough

**KMS** **:** Ah right aha

**KMS** **:** Uhm thanks

**OneShot** **:** It's fine. I can listen out for anything, but why?

**KMS** **:** Oh no that's fine, thank you. I was just curious

**KMS** **:** Curious if they were real..

**OneShot** **:** Because that's not suspicious at all.

**KMS** **:** Aha yeah, sorry for bothering you

**OneShot** **:** I keep telling you to stop apologizing.

**KMS** **:** Sorry

**KMS** **:** Wait no that's not what I meant, sorry

**KMS** **:** ejdejd

**OneShot** **:** hhh Whatever. Anyways, are you going to be joining us at training today?

**KMS** **:** Uhm I'm not sure

**OneShot** **:** Kaito's concerned

**KMS** : Oh. I'll try to be there, but it probably won't be for long.

**OneShot** **:** That's fine. You need a break anyways.

**KMS** **:**

**KMS** **:** Right,, well I have to go. I have a call, bye

**OneShot** **:** Bye

**08/10/-- 11:42 AM Catch These Hands**

**Gorgeous Girl:** Idaho

**Gorgeous Girl:** Udaho

**Gorgeous Girl:** Wedaho

**Plamt** **:** We know you're a hoe

**Gorgeous Girl:** That's just cus everyone wants a taste of me

**Gorgeous Girl:** Can't blame them, I'm fucking hot

**Plamt** : Debatable

**Mmm** **Metal:**

**Mmm** **Metal:** Should I question this?

**Clownery:** Nope! Miu's just being a pathetic whore again

**Gorgeous Girl:** HeeEee

**Plamt** **:** Hee Hee

**Mmm** **Metal:** Hm,, Well did you need something Iruma?

**Gorgeous Girl** : ffs I keep telling ya to call me Miu

**Gorgeous Girl:** We've known each other for years and you stillllllll call me Iruma

**Gorgeous Girl:** What a turn off

**Mmm** **Metal:** Uh sorry Miu?

**Plamt** **:** Weirdos

**Plamt** **:** anywhoo, was there a reason I was forced awake by you?

**Gorgeous Girl:** can't y'all appreciate my existence for a bit?

**Plamt** **:** so you're sad and lonely?

**Clownery: a** gain

**Gorgeous Girl:** sifbwid whatever

**Gorgeous Girl:** wlel I'm going to a cafe

**Gorgeous Girl:** you can join and be blessed w my presence

**Plamt** **:** lemme wake up before being attacked w the _amazing_ existence of you

**Mmm** **Metal:** Yeah! I'm just in the kitchen so I'll join!!

**Gorgeous Girl:** great

**Gorgeous Girl:** knew you guys couldn't get enough of me

**Clownery:** oof

**Mmm** **Metal:** Will you be joining us?

**Clownery:** **e** hhh sure

**Plamt** **:** gr8

**Mmm** **Metal:**

**Mmm** **Metal:** Did it take too much energy to type 'great'?

**Plamt** : ye

**Gorgeous Girl:** understandable

**Gorgeous Girl:** he's tired from the sex w mom

**Plamt** **:** sifbsi :0 no

**Gorgeous Girl:** uh huh

**Gorgeous Girl:** you expect me to believe you both are fuckin virgins and haven't fucked like rabbits?

**Plamt** **:** yes

**Clownery:** denied

**Plamt** **:** :0

**Mmm** **Metal:** double denied

**Gorgeous Girl:** h a

**Gorgeous Girl:** eveen kiibs knows the truth

**Plamt** **:** was gonna offer getting high w y'all

**Plamt** **:** guess not

**Clownery** : y'all

**Gorgeous Girl:** oof

**Gorgeous Girl:** getting high sounds real nice rn

**Mmm** **Metal:** Drugs aren't good for you!!!!

**Gorgeous Girl:** you can look after us if you're worried~

**Mmm** **Metal:** None of you will be getting high.

**Clownery:** father kiiboy on the case †

**Gorgeous Girl** : Daddy help me

**Clownery:** that's just Ran-Chan

**Plamt** **:** :D

**Gorgeous Girl:**

**Plamt** : ;)

**Clownery:** icky

**Gorgeous Girl:** sticky~

**Mmm** **Metal:** My poor braincells disappear upon talking to you all

**Plamt** **:** :0 you have brajncells?

**Mmm** **Metal:** *braincells

**Plamt** **:** shush

**Clownery** has changed **Mmm** **Metal's** name to **GrammEr** **poliSe**

**GrammEr** **poliSe** **:** This hurts

**GrammEr** **poliSe** **:** Please change this

**Gorgeous Girl:** ekfbsi I feel like you'll be crying Ccus of thag

**GrammEr** **poliSe** **:** *that and I might

**Plamt** **:** these are the moments were I'm unsure on how to feel w Ko having admin powers aline

**Gorgeous Girl:** aline

**Plamt** **:** alone

**Clownery:** >:3

**Plamt** **:** *shiver

**Clownery: >**>:3

**Gorgeous Girl:** his wrinkles are showing

**Gorgeous Girl:** disgusting

**Clownery:** bitch

**Gorgeous Girl:** twink

**Clownery:** cum dumpster

**Gorgeous Girl:** dick

**Clownery:** yeah, I like dick

**Gorgeous Girl:** we know

**Gorgeous Girl:** especially shyhara's dick

**Clownery:** :0 no

**Gorgeous Girl:** still in denial

**Plamt** **:** rip

**GrammEr** **poliSe** **:** F

**Gorgeous Girl:** f

**Clownery** : this is cyber bullying

**Plamt** **:** Sorry, we'll bully you offline too

**Gorgeous Girl:** Can't have you escaping our bullying offline

**GrammEr** **poliSe** **:** I see nothing

**Clownery:** T^T

**Gorgeous Girl: ha**

**Gorgeous Girl:** well I'm leaving in 10, hurry the fuck up all of you

**Clownery** : don't you like it better when they don't come so early?

**Gorgeous Girl:** fuck

**Gorgeous Girl:** u rite, u rite

**Plamt** **:** oop-

**Clownery:** sksksk

**Gorgeous Girl:** cursed,, but hecc uh hurry the fuck up or it gets boring

**Clownery:** how bout no

**Gorgeous Girl: I** will hit you

**Clownery:** you can't do that ;-;

**Clownery: I'm** fragile and precious

**Gorgeous Girl:** yet you'd so let shittyhara wreck you

**Clownery:** sjfbdjd no

**Gorgeous Girl** : hmm

**Plamt** **:** press x to doubt

**Gorgeous Girl:** x

**GrammEr** **poliSe** **:** ,,, X

**Plamt** **:** x

**Clownery:** rood

**08/10/-- 12:28 PM You're a** **snacc**

**The best:** You changed our names?

**C r u n c h:** Yee I was tired aha;;

**The best:** <3

**C r u n c h:** <33

**The best:** You're going out right? With Kiibo, Iruma and our son?

**C r u n c h:** yup, yup, you need something?

**The best:** If you wouldn't mind, could you collect my prescription while you're out?

**C r u n c h:** ofc

**C r u n c h: a** nything else?

**The best:** That should be all, thank you

**C r u n c h:** text me if you remember anything else

**C r u n c h:** I wuv you <3

**The best:** <3 I "wuv" you more

**C r u n c h:** :0 I l o v e you more

**The best:** You're delusional, I obviously l o v e you more

**C r u n c h:** I'll attack you with my love when I get back

**The best:** <3

**C r u n c h:** <3 !!

**The best:** Have fun

**C r u n c h:** :D

**08/10/-- 12:39 PM Hold my dinosaur**

**Penis:** Be safe! You're not going to be driving, right?

**In vents:** Nah, we're just going to a cafe, stop worrrrrrying

**Penis:** I'll miss you <3 there's been a lot of car crashes lately, don't want you in another accident

**In vents:** I knoooow

**In vents:** its whatever, I'll be fine

**Penis:** you better be

**Penis:** you've still gotta come to one of my recitals before you can leave

**In vents:** ofc and I've got shit to hand in, DW

**In vents:** besides, we're a group and we've got father kiibs

**Penis:** pfft father ??

**In vents:** yeah he's like a fuckking worried dad sometimes

**Penis:** pfft

**Penis:** love that

**In vents:** yuppers

**In vents:** well I'm off, don't miss me too much

**Penis:** ah, how will I ever live w/out you?

**Penis:** the love of my life, my oxygen, I'll die slowly when you leave

**In vents:** pfft fuck off

**In vents:** its hard being this desirable

**In vents:** you'd never understand <3

**Penis:** right, right, but you chose me so now you're stuck w an undesirable child

**In vents: l** ess competition on my end

**Penis:** while I have to suffer killing off my competition hhh

**In vents:** pfft sucks to be you

**Penis:** hm I prefer something a bit different but yeah

**In vents:** jrhfis pfft

**In vents:** bye!

**Penis:** bye,, mwah

**In vents:** ew

**In vents:** uno reverse

**Penis:** *gasp

**In vents:** g a s p

**08/10/-- 15:56 PM Midnight Blues**

**Tsums** : How's everything coming along?

**Angel** : Great!! Atua has given me Angie strength to finish the props!~

**Tsums** : Yay!! Thank you!! This is gone be great, all thanks to you

**Angel** : it was all atua~

**Tsums** : You're an individual apart from Atua, so I'm thanking you

**Tsums** : You made this real

**Angel** : I

**Angel** : Angie appreciates it!

**Tsums** : Can I come to your room to see?

**Angel** : of course, of course!

**Angel** : I'll unlock the door, walk right in!

**Tsums** : !!

**08/10/-- 17:05 PM** **OwO** **me Bitch**

**Gremlin** has changed **OwO** **me Bitch** to **Drug** **Dealz**

**BugBoi** **:** dugs are dangerous

**Gremlin:** nahh

**No homo** : Aren't you out with Iruma, Kiibo and amami?

**Gremlin:** I got ditched

**Makiroll** **:** probably deserved it

**Guacamole:** ;-; we're coming baaack for you

**No homo:** You actually left him?

**Guacamole:** No, no

**Gremlin** : Yeah they did ;-; they left and forgot about meeee

**Gremlin:** I'll never forgive them

**Guacamole:** ,,,

**Guacamole:** We made a mistake and we're sorry

**Sekc** **:** speak for yourself, this is fucking hilarious

**Sekc** **:** you guys didn't even notice ha!

**Guacamole:** and you did?

**Toaster** : She didn't

**Sekc** **:** shut

**Toaster:** Ouma, where even are you?

**Gremlin:** I don't wanna talk to you guys anymore

**Gremlin:** ;-;

**Guacamole:** Hhhhhhhgh

**No homo:** Just tell them where you are so they can bring you back

**Gremlin:**

**Gremlin** : Is Shumai perhaps missing me?

**No homo:** Yeah

**Gremlin:** dirbsjvrsirb

**Gremlin** is _offline_

**No homo:** Oof

**Sekc** **:** I can't fucking bresthe

**Sekc** **:** thsid is toi fuckign funny

**Toaster:** Well then

**Guacamole: _👀_**

**Gremlin** is _online_

**Gremlin:** save me

**Gremlin** _has_ _sent_ **FlockOfKids.PNG**

**Gremlin** : whfbdis

**Gremlin:** they think I'm a chiiiiild waiting for my parents ;-; this is bullying

**Sekc** **: H A**

**Guacamole:** ,, you are a child,,, and I am your dad so they're not wrong

**Gremlin:** sjdbsid stoooop

**Toaster:** the tiny child is angry

**Sekc** **:** fjejs this keeps getting better

**Gremlin:** oh my god save mkdrjdjr

**AtuasBestGorl** is _online_

**AtuasBestGorl** : *Atua

**AtuasBestGorl** is _offline_

**No homo:** Did he just die?

**Toaster:** F in the chat

**Sekc** **:** f

**Guacamole** : f

**No homo:** f

**BugBoi** **:** f

**BugBoi** **:** Is ouma okay?

**No homo:**

**No homo:** He's been real quiet

**Toaster:** damn

**Guacamole:** @Mommy our son is dedd

**Mommy** is _online_

**Mommy** :

**Mommy** : I'm disappointed. He better not be dead, a funeral costs a lot

**Sekc** : just yeet him into the floor

**Mommy** : I suppose that would be effective

**Guacamole** : Chabs can do it

**Mommy** : He'd have no body to throw away

**Mommy** : She might end up burning him alive

**Toaster** : Yumeno would most likely practice magic on his corpse

**No homo:** That's not concerning at all

**Toaster** : We found him

**Toaster** _has_ _sent_ **DeadOnTheParkFloor.PNG**

**Guacamole** _has sent_ **MiuStopKickingHim.PNG**

**Sekc** _has sent_ **FeelingDeadMightDelete.PNG**

**No homo:** oh god

**No homo:** *atua

**Mommy:** Concerning

**Mommy:** Leave him

**Sekc** **:** ha

**Gremlin:** I'm still here ;-;

**BugBoi** **:** it okay ouma

**BugBoi** **:** :D

**Gremlin:**

**Toaster** : We're on our way back with the grumpy child

**Sekc** : ha he's pouting

**Mommy** : Don't have an attitude with your father

**Gremlin** : °^° sowwy

**Mommy** : Good child

**Gremlin** : ;3

**08/10/-- 23:53 PM Drug** **Dealz**

**Kayayday** : You guys had an eventful night

**Begone degenerates:** disgusting

**Begone degenerates:** should've left him

**Kayayday** **:** ^^;;;

**No homo:** ,,,

**09/10/-- 02:15 AM Drug** **Dealz**

**No homo:** I need air, I'll be on the roof

**Kayayday** **:** I think I'll join you today

**Deaded** **:** same

**No homo:** Okay.

**09/10/-- 03:47 AM Mother's watching**

**Son** : You're awake soon, and I normally see you, but I'm going out

**Son** : bye bye

**09/10/-- 04:58 AM Mothers watching**

**Mom** : be safe

**09/10/-- 05:00 AM Mother's watching**

_Message not delivered_

**09/10/-- 10:03 AM Drug** **Dealz**

**Guacamole** : Deal me the druggos

**Kayayday** : take the druggos!

**Guacamole** : Danke

**Deaded** : What the fuck?

**Kayayday** : Whomst the fuck?

**Guacamole** : where the fuck?

**Deaded** **:**

**Deaded** is _offline_

**Kayayday** : F

**Guacamole** : F

**Mommy** is _online_

**Mommy** :

**Guacamole** : heeeey rumi ^^;;

**Mommy** : You need sleep dear

**Kayayday** : Oop-

**Guacamole** : hhhh

**Mommy** : Please try, for me?

**Guacamole** : hh I'll try,,,, just for you <3

**Mommy** : Thank you <33

**Guacamole** is _offline_

**Kayayday** : whipped

**Mommy** : Yes, yes he is

**Kayayday** : pfft

**Mommy** : You should try sleeping to, I heard you pacing this morning and last night

**Kayayday** : ahhhh was I too loud?

**Mommy** : Not at all, I just happened to hear you and was concerned

**Kayayday** : oh I see aha! Its cool, I should get some sleep tho

**Kayayday** : night

**Kayayday** : or well,,, morning!!

**Mommy** : Sleep well

**Kayayday** is _offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug Dealz -  
> Kayayday : Akamatsu  
> Guacamole : Amami  
> Begone Degenerates : Chabashira  
> BugBoi: Gokuhara  
> Makiroll : Harukawa  
> Deaded : Hoshi  
> Sekc: Iruma  
> Toaster : Kiibo  
> Dead Amongst the Stars: Momota  
> Gremlin : Ouma  
> Mommy : Tojo  
> No homo : Saihara  
> SHSL Fangirl: Shirogane  
> Seesaw: Shinguji  
> AtuasBestGorl : Yonaga  
> Let me slep : Yumeno
> 
> Please kill me -  
> OneShot : Harukawa  
> KMS : Saihara
> 
> Catch These Hands -  
> Plamt : Amami  
> Gorgeous Girl : Iruma  
> Grammer poliSe : Kiibo  
> Clownery : Ouma
> 
> You're a snacc -  
> C r u n c h : Amami  
> The best : Tojo
> 
> Hold my dinosaur -  
> Penis : Akamatsu  
> In vents : Iruma
> 
> Midnight Blues  
> Tsums : Tsumugi  
> Angel : Angie
> 
> Mother's watching  
> Mom : Tojo  
> Son : Ouma
> 
> You guys are too darn sweet! I'm glad people are curious and concerned!! >:3  
> There's still double notes for some reason,, so sorry about that,, it moves to my recent chapter so,, ??  
> Anywhoo! I hope you enjoyed this!


	9. Dont make me a single mom dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hecc this came out later than wanted  
> The reason being was I was hesitant due to the brief conversation of an eating disorder  
> This will touch certain topics that might be triggering and I'm very sorry  
> However I don't want to remove it because people genuinely go through these and it's not pretty and that needs to be heard,,
> 
> On a lighter note, thank you for all the comments and kudos this receives! Like hecc it's so sweet! <3

**10/10/-- 00:19 AM Drug** **Dealz**

**Sekc** is _online_

**Sekc** _deleted a message_

**Sek** c is _offline_

**10/10/-- 04:02 AM Drug** **Dealz**

**Bugboi** is _onlin_ e

**10/10/-- 07:44 AM Drug** **Dealz**

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** hecc every1 dedd

**Seesaw:** A shame

**Dead Amongst the stars:** rip

**Seesaw:**

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:**

**Dead Amongst the stars** is _offline_

**Seesaw** is _offline_

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** hecc

**10/10/-- 07:59 AM** **Tiddies**

**Lesbean** **Fashion:** hhh wveryone died

**Lesbean** **Arts** : Sorry Tsums~

**Lesbean** **Mage:** where even r u?

**Lesbean** **Fashion:** new style of text,,

**Lesbean** **Mage:** sleepy

**Lesbean** **Fashion** **:** understandable, continue

**Lesbean** **Arts:** **R** ight~ Well Atua has asked Angie to tour w Rantaro~

**Lesbean** **Fashion:** why?

**Lesbean** **Arts: It'** s only a quick journey to gain inspiration of natures beauty!!

**Lesbean** **Fashion:** :0 !!! Take pictures for me! Or paint a ton if you can!

**Lesbean** **Arts:** Angie shall produce both!

**Lesbean** **Fashion:**!! Thank you!!

**Lesbean** **Mage:** noisy

**Lesbean** **Mage:** all of you

**Lesbean** **Queen** is _online_

**Lesbean** **Queen:** Himiko needs sleep!

**Lesbean** **Arts:** right, right ~

**Lesbean** **Arts:** Well, Angie is needed, bye-onara!

**Lesbean** **Fashion:** remember pictures and paintings please!

**Lesbean** **Arts:** Of course!~

**Lesbean** **Arts** is _offline_

**Lesbean** **Mage:** nyehhh

**Lesbean** **Mage:** I'm going back to sleep

**Lesbean** **Queen:** sleep well! I'm off to run!

**Lesbean** **Mage:** enjoy

**Lesbean** **Fashion:** ^^

**Lesbean** **Mage** and **1 other** is _offline_

**Lesbean** **fashion** has changed **4** _nicknames_

**10 billion:** much better

**10 billion** is _offline_

**10/10/-- 08:22 AM Mental health who?**

**Smol** **:** Hey

**10/10/-- 08:24 AM Hold my dinosaur**

**In vents:** hey

**In Vents** _deleted_ _2 message_ s

**10/10/-- 08:24 AM Mental health who?**

**Titan:** Hello. Is something wrong?

**Smol** : Oh

**Smol** **:** I wasn't expecting a reply

**Titan:** Is something bothering you?

**Smol** **:** Not really

**Titan:** You sound unsure

**Smol** **:** Right. I think I'm dying.

**Titan:**

**Smol** **:** Sorry. Not literally, I mean

**Smol** **:** Emotionally, I think I'm reaching death

**Titan:** Ah, why?

**Smol** **:**

**Smol** **:**

**Smol** **:** I think I like someone

**Titan:** Gokuhara-San?

**Smol** **:** That obvious?

**Titan:** A little, but I do speak to you frequently

**Smol** **:** True

**Smol** **:** Sorry for bothering you, I think I'm just going to walk

**Smol** **:** I need to clear my head

**Titan:** Be careful and you're never bothering me Hoshi

**Smol** **:** Ryouma. And thanks

**Titan:** My apologies Ryouma. Please call me Kirumi

**Smol** **:** Right

**Smol** **:** bye

**Smol** is _offline_

**10/10/-- 09:10 AM Hold my dinosaur**

**Penis:** ???

**Penis:** I got a notification, everything okay?

**In vents:** Its cool, it was for someone else

**Penis:** oh alrighty!

**In vents:** Love you

**Penis:** !!! Love you more!

**In vents:** Sure ya do weirdo

**Penis:** :D

**In vents:** :p

**Penis:** Well I'm still tired, so,,, niiight

**In vents:** ofc you are,,

**Penis:** heh

**Penis** is _offline_

**10/10/-- 09:26 AM Dooms Day**

**Hoe:** hey

**Abortion:** hmmm do you want something?

**Hoe:**

**Hoe:** Look, I just need an answer

**Abortion:** :0 Miu wants MY help?

**Abortion:** >:3

**Hoe:** nvm

**Abortion:** nooo come baaaack

**Hoe:** I just wanna know

**Hoe:** What diet are you on? Keeling you skinny and shit?

**Abortion:** hmm? Diet? I'm just naturally like this

**Abortion:** whhhy?

**Hoe:** No way

**Hoe:** You cannot be that fucking lucky to be skinny

**Hoe:** if you don't wanna tell me, then whatever

**Abortion:** lucky?

**Abortion:** hm,, well if you really wanna be skinny

**Abortion:** instead of being a lazy ass bitch, go and exercise

**Hoe:** I do fucking exercise

**Hoe:** I shouldve known coming to you was a shit idea

**Abortion:** are you really trying?

**Abortion:** oooor maybe you're just looking for the easy way out again

**Abortion:** tut tut

**Hoe:** fucj you!

**Hoe:** I don't take easy ways!

**Abortion:** then instead of starving and extreme diets

**Abortions:** work out.

**Hoe:** I want to be skinny now tho

**Hoe:** I just want to be comfortable with myself

**Hoe:** I want Kaede to be proud of me

**Abortion:** you think she'll be proud

**Abortion:** seeing you in hospital with tubes connected to you?

**Abortion:** you really are an idiot ~

**Hoe:** I'm not an idiot!

**Hoe:** Is it so bad to want to just be pretty for once?!

**Hoe:** not like you'd understand

**Hoe:** You just get to be skinny while Im fucking fat!

**Abortion:** again w the lucky,,,

**Abortion:** You're not fat, and there's nothing wrong w fat

**Abortion:** silly miu, you're just a dumb whore who needs to EXERCISE

**Hoe:** shfbskf

**Hoe:** I'm not a whore! And I do exercise

**Abortion:** really?

**Hoe:**

**Hoe:** uggggh

**Hoe:** I'll do dance but,,, that doesnt make me skinny quick

**Hoe:** maybe I'll go on a diet st the same time

**Abortion:** denied.

**Hoe:** ??? Why???

**Abortion:** your diets are always taken to the extreme

**Abortion:** if you want to HEALTHILY lose weight and keep it that way

**Abortion:** the only diet you go in will be w proteins and shit

**Hoe:** fuck no! I'm doing my diets

**Abortion:** no. It's not healthy and you're killing yourself

**Abortion:** again.

**Hoe:** fuck you

**Hoe:** It won't be like that. I just want to be skinny. Okay?

**Abortion:** Be a healthy "skinny"

**Abortion:** You're fine the way you are, but just workout and healthy shit

**Hoe:** But I'm better w my diets

**Hoe:** they're quick and effective!

**Abortion:** and harmful!

**Abortion:** you'll end up in hospital again. Do you want to die w your head in a toilet throwing up?

**Hoe:** I'll be fine.

**Abortion:** "fine" she says as she kills herself

**Hoe:** djsbdj

**Hoe:** fine. I'll do it your way. Only for a bit, and if it doesn't work

**Hoe:** hhh

**Abortion:** yipee, my way! Icky, we had a serious talk

**Abortion:** ewww

**Hoe:** ew

**Hoe:** Talking to you is icky

**Abortion:** ;-; </3

**Hoe:** s u f f e r

**Abortion:** ew when did the bitchlet become a sadist?

**Hoe:** only for you boo °³°

**Abortion:** ew I might be sick

**Abortion:** keep your horny disease away from me

**Hoe:** heh

**Abortion:** ew

**Abortion:** oop- I'm needed by better people

**Abortion:** bye peasant!

**Hoe:** bitch

**Abortion:** °³°

**Abortion** is _offline_

**Hoe:** hhh

**Hoe** _deleted a message_

**10/10/-- 10:57 AM Family Chat**

**Mom:** When will you both be back?

**Dad:** Kiibo, Yonaga and I will be back in 2 hours

**Mom:** Thank you sweetie. And Ouma?

**Dad:** Seems he's still busy

**Mom:** Seems so

**Mom:** Well hopefully he'll see this when he's on his way back

**Dad:** Yup. Bye <3

**Mom:** Bye <3

**10/10/-- 13:03 PM Drug** **Dealz**

**Dead Amongst the stars:** Woah this really has died

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** h e c c

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** oh no

**Dead Amongst the stars:** Well everyone's busy yody

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** Today*

**Dead Amongst the stars:**

**Dead Amongst the stars:** yeah

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** yeh

**Dead Amongst the stars:** yup,,,

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** mhm,,,,

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** nope, I've got nothing to say

**Dead Amongst the stars:** Same

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** damn

**SHSL** **Fangirl** is _offline_

**Dead Amongst the stars** is _offline_

**10/10/-- 14:38 PM** **Tiddies**

**10 billion** has _sent_ _AngieSleepsCute.PNG_

**10 billion:** h e c c

**10 billion** is _offline_

**10/10/-- 15:09 PM Duo + 1**

**Plant mom but male:** Hey bro, you joining us for training tonite?

**Ass Ass In:** @Depression

**Plant mom but male:** :/ think he's busy?

**Plant mom but male:** ;-; too busy for his bro

**Plant mom but male:** @Depression this relationship is stressful

**Plant mom but male:** We need a divorce bro

**Ass Ass In:** Your bromance has came to an end

**Plant mom but male:** I don't wanna do this bro

**Plant mom but male:** our babies need a father figure

**Ass Ass In:** Weren't you the father?

**Plant mom but male:** no I'm their mom but a dude

**Ass Ass In:**

**Ass Ass In:** Right

**Plant mom but male:** you're more committed here, you should be their dad

**Ass Ass In:** But I'm "their" uncle?

**Plant mom but male:** that can change

**Ass Ass In:** Uh

**Ass Ass In:** No.

**Plant mom but male:** </3

**Plant mom but male:** really making me a single mom dude, bro

**Ass Ass In:** Sucks to be you

**Plant mom but male:** o u c h

**Plant mom but male:** @Depression

**Ass Ass In:** He's probably muted his phone to focus

**Plant mom but male:** my bro's so busy all the time now ;-;

**Plant mom but male:** Makiroll, bring him back, I miss him

**Ass Ass In:** How am I supposed to bring him back?

**Plant mom but male:** idk but I'm lonely w out hiiiim

**Ass Ass In:** Knock on his door?

**Plant mom but male:** he might be grumpy tho?

**Ass Ass In:** Wimp. Think of it as training

**Plant mom but male:** But he's mean when he's tired

**Plant mom but male** : or he might be sleeping!

**Plant mom but male:** he'll see it when he wakes up or something

**Ass Ass In:** Right...

**Ass Ass In:** And training?

**Plant mom but male:** well we only do it at 9, so he might be awake by then

**Plant mom but male:** if not, we kidnap him tomorrow

**Ass Ass In:** Hhh alright then.

**Ass Ass In:** Well whatever, he just better not push himself too far

**Plant mom but male:** yeah,, but we'll be there for him!

**Ass Ass In:** Right.

**Ass Ass In:** Anyways, I'm being dragged shopping by Akamatsu

**Ass Ass In:** See you later I guess.

**Plant mom but male:** !! Have fun!

**Ass Ass In** _liked_ _this message_

**Ass Ass In** is _offline_

**10/10/-- 18:45 PM Love you Bro**

**E W:** @Death

**E W:** @Death

**E W:** Hey bro, we're going training soon

**E W:** Join us if you want

**10/10/-- 20:07 PM Hold my dinosaur**

**Penis** has _sent_ _TotallyDidntBuySexyStuff_ _.PNG_

**Penis:** >:)

**Penis** is _offline_

**In Vents** is _online_

**In Vents** _liked a photo_

**In Vents:** °³°

**In Vents** is _offline_

**10/10/-- 23:19 PM Duo + 1**

**Plant mom but male:** Guess you didn't see this

**Ass Ass In:** We'll ask him tomorrow at breakfast

**Plant mom but male:** youre right

**Plant mom but male:** sleep well you both

**Ass Ass In:** Mm you too

**11/10/-- 00:13 AM Private Message**

**Kirigiri** _sent a document_

**Kirigiri** **:** This contains everything I could get legally.

**Kirigiri** **:** If you need extra information, you'll have to access it another way

**Saihara** **:** Thank you Kirigiri-San

**Saihara** **:** Sorry for making you do that

**Kirigiri** **:** It's fine. Farewell, get some sleep soon.

**Saihara** **:** Right. Thank you, you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug Dealz -  
> Kayayday : Akamatsu  
> Guacamole : Amami  
> Begone Degenerates : Chabashira  
> BugBoi: Gokuhara  
> Makiroll : Harukawa  
> Deaded : Hoshi  
> Sekc: Iruma  
> Toaster : Kiibo  
> Dead Amongst the Stars: Momota  
> Gremlin : Ouma  
> Mommy : Tojo  
> No homo : Saihara  
> SHSL Fangirl: Shirogane  
> Seesaw: Shinguji  
> AtuasBestGorl : Yonaga  
> Let me slep : Yumeno
> 
> Tiddies -  
> Lesbean Queen : Chabashira  
> Lesbean Fashion : Tsumugi  
> Lesbean Arts : Yonaga  
> Lesbean Mage : Yumeno
> 
> Mental health who? -  
> Smol : Hoshi  
> Titan : Tojo
> 
> Hold my dinosaur -  
> Penis : Akamatsu  
> In Vents : Iruma
> 
> Dooms Day -  
> Hoe : Iruma  
> Abortion : Ouma
> 
> Family Chat -  
> Dad : Amami  
> Mom : Tojo  
> Son : Ouma
> 
> Duo + 1 -  
> Ass Ass In : Harukawa  
> Plant mom but male : Momota  
> Depression : Saihara
> 
> Love you bro -  
> E W : Momota  
> Death : Saihara
> 
> Private Message -  
> Kirigiri : Kirigiri  
> Saihara : Saihara
> 
> Hecc thank you so much for all your love and support!  
> Y'all really making my day aha;;  
> Sorry this was late,,  
> I suck at keeping to schedules but Im trying ;-;


	10. Secretly mind readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet chatroom  
> A restless night  
> A suspicious alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!!! I'm so, so sorry for not publishing last week!!!  
> I'm really sick but I got a chapter done!!!  
> I hope you're all okay!  
> Hecc y'all do be so sweet tho  
> >///< my poor heart bro, your support is really appreciated!!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**11/10/-- 02:00 AM**

  
Eyes peered over the railings on the rooftop, an overwhelming desire to jump clouding their mind.

Everything will be better if they jump.

Jump

Just jump...

Clutching the railings, a sob ripped through their throat painfully. This could be the end. The end of all their problems, issues, insecurities and just... Everything...

Jump

Just jump...

It'll be so much better...

...

...

...

Just

Jump

...

...

**11/10/-- 03:25 Drug** **Dealz**

  
**No homo:** Who

**No homo:** Who is cleaning so early??

**Seesaw:** It appears Tojo-San is stress cleaning

**Seesaw:** I wonder what the reason may be for

**Deaded** **:** @Mommy Why are you cleaning?

**Deaded** **:** I'd like to sleep

**Mommy** is _online_

**Mommy:** I was called?

**Seesaw:** We're curious as to why the early cleaning?

**Mommy:** It was messy

**Mommy:** In need of desperate cleaning

**Mommy:** Is there a problem?

**Seesaw:** It's rather loud and early

**Seesaw:** How about sleeping and we can assist you later?

**Mommy:** I shall continue quietly.

**Mommy:** Apologies for the disturbances

**Deaded** **:** @Guacamole save her

**Guacamole** is _online_

**Mommy:** Hello dear, you should return to sleep

**Guacamole:** Hmm

**Guacamole:** youre not sleeping either, sleep w me

**Mommy:** Apologies but cleaning awaits me

**Guacamole:** Please?

**Deaded** **:** We'll help you clean later, go sleep for now

**Mommy:**

**Guacamole:** sleeping helps productivity or something

**Guacamole:** sleepy tiem

**Mommy:** Hm

**Mommy:** Sleeping is quite a troublesome foe

**Guacamole:** thats shingucci lanfuage

**Guacamole:** hecc tired

**Guacamole:** Come to beeeeeed

**Mommy:** You're adorable

**Mommy:** I'm on my way, apologies for the disturbances

**Mommy:** Rest well

**Mommy** is _offline_

**Guacamole:** whiop

**Guacamole:** :/

**Guacamole:** yeetio kiddos this ol' timers off to sleepers ya skippers

**Guacamole** is _offline_

**No homo:** I

**Deaded** **:** Dont comment on it, let him go

**No homo:** Right. I'm returning to work

**Deaded** **:** You should get some sleep kiddo

**No homo:** I will later, thank you. Sleep well Hoshi-San.

**Deaded** **:** Call me Ryouma kiddo

**No homo:** Ah okay Ryouma-San. You can call me Shuichi then

**Deaded** **:** Mm. See you, get some sleep soon

**Deaded** and **2 other** (s) are _offline_

**11/10/-- 10:42 AM Drug** **Dealz**

  
**Gremlin:** The moon is fake, the moon landing is a lie by the government

**Gremlin:** Earth is flat and Mars is actually our sun

**Gremlin:** Thank you for coming to my ted talk

**Gremlin** is _offline_

**No homo:** Its too early for this

**No homo** is _offline_

**11/10/-- 11:07 AM Drug** **Dealz**

  
**Dead Amongst the Stars:** dammit Ouma

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** Its not fake!

**Dead Amongst the stars:** @Gremlin fite me

**Gremlin** is _online_

**Gremlin:** I have been summoned

**Dead Amongst the Stars:** Fucking take it back!

**Gremlin:** Hmmm

**Gremlin:** No!

**Gremlin** has _changed_ **Dead Amongst the Stars** name to **Fake Ultimate**

**Fake Ultimate** : Bitch

**Gremlin:** :3

**Fake Ultimate:** The moon and the landing isn't fake!!!

**Gremlin:** Lies!!

**Fake Ultimate:** djfbsj where's your proof? And the earth is round! And mars is a plaaaaaaanet

**Fake Ultimate:** Take your lies back before I hit you, you fucking gremlin

**Gremlin:** Oooh scary

**Fake Ultimate:** 😠

**Gremlin:** <3

**Fake Ultimate:** Ew dont give me thst

**Gremlin:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 ❤

**Gremlin:** Mwah

**Fake Ultimate** : Disgusting

**Fake Ultimate:** take it back

**Fake Ultimate:** unwanted

**Fake Ultimate:** ick

**Gremlin:** You wound me Momota-Chan

**Fake Ultimate:** Good

**Gremlin:** <3

**Fake Ultimate:** stop

**Fake Ultimate:** denied

**Gremlin:** why dont you love me ;-;

**Fake Ultimate:**

**Fake Ultimate:** You called the moon fake

**Fake Ultimate:** you said the moon landing was fake, earth is flat and mars the sun

**Fake Ultimate:** youre a monster

**Gremlin:** I'm just stating the truth boo

**Fake Ultimate:** ew

**Fake Ultimate:** Liar

**Gremlin:** Don't deny the truth, its bad for your health

**Gremlin:** :3

**Fake Ultimate:** djfbsj its not the truth

**Fake Ultimate** : where are you? I'm gonna knock some sense into you

**Gremlin:** :0

**Gremlin:** Nishishi you can't find me~

**AtuasBestGorl** is _online_

**AtuasBestGorl** **:** If you give Atua a blood offering, he shall guide you to Kokichi!

**Gremlin:**

**Fake Ultimate:**

**Fake Ultimate:**

**Fake Ultimate:** Uhh nah it's cool, I'll find him later

**AtuasBestGorl** **:** Ah~ Of course, of course! Atua shall take your hand and guide you ~

**Gremlin:** g a y

**Fake Ultimate:** stfu ouma

**Gremlin:** ;-;

**AtuasBestGorl** **:** Atua loves all~

**AtuasBestGorl** **:** Unless you're not a follower, then you must be given divine punishment ~

**AtuasBestGorl** **:** Nyahaha~

**Gremlin:** hecc atuas a bit biased

**AtuasBestGorl** **:** Not at all!

**Gremlin:** 👀

**Fake Ultimate:** uh whatever

**Fake Ultimate:** I'm just gonna go

**Gremlin:** nooo dont leave me w this crazy snow cone

**Fake Ultimate:** h a

**Fake Ultimate** is _offline_

**Gremlin:** my heart

**AtuasBestGorl** **:** Atua is always here for you~

**Gremlin:** naaah you enjoy your little ghost buddy

**AtuasBestGorl** **:** Atua is no ghost buddy~ Angie has said this many times Kokichi~

**Gremlin:** ·-·

**Gremlin:** whatever~ Bye bye, I have better places to be~

**AtuasBestGorl** **:** Bye-onara!

**Gremlin** is _offline_

**11/10/-- 14:28 PM Rusty Dusty**

  
**Queen:** Hey Kiibs!

**Queen:** Kiibs I've gktta show you this cool ass stuff I made!

**Queen:** kiiiiiiiiiibs

**11/10/-- 16:01 PM ALERT**

  
**[PRIVATE]:** This is a warning to all students and staff attending Hopes Peak Academy

**[PRIVATE]:** Anyone leaving school premises must sign out and sign in, stating your location and reasoning

**[PRIVATE]:** Any suspicious activity must be reported immediately

**[PRIVATE]:** Staff will now be closely monitoring students and behaviour

**[PRIVATE]:** Immediate family members have been notified of this change, and have been warned

**[PRIVATE]:** Your dormitory curfews will be messaged individually and must not be broken unless given a valid reason

**[PRIVATE]:** You will be updated on the situation shortly, remain calm and do not worry.

**11/10/-- 16:08 PM Drug** **Dealz**

  
**Sekc** **:** holy shit

**Sekc** **:** that was real fucking weird

**Kayayday** **:** Is something happening to make school cautious?

**Guacamole:** Shouldnt you know? Cause you're class pres

**Kayayday** **:** No this is the first time I'm hearing this.

**Kayayday** **:** What about you, Shu?

**No homo:** No. No one seems to be aware of what caused this.

**Mommy:** As long as we remain calm and follow our rules, we should be fine.

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** will we really?

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** Shouldn't we be aware of what's happening?

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** Since we're being restricted and stuff

**Mommy:** You'd assume so, but who knows what they're thinking

**Kayayday** **:** Well it doesn't really matter ig

**Kayayday** **:** We'll be updated later

**Kayayday** **:** So we should all relax

**Seesaw:** Apologies, but I find it hard to relax

**Seesaw:** We did just receive a random alert message

**11/10/-- 16:14 PM Have an** **ahoge**

  
**Egg:** Anyone know what that was about?

**Yawn:** It reminds me of our first year @Stressed

**Egg:** Your first year?

**Stressed:** Oh right

**Stressed:** We got an alert similar to this, and basically the whole lockdown simulation started then

**Piano:** Was there a reason?

**Stressed:** Mm

**Stressed:**

**Yawn:** Someone was hanging around school and attempts of breaking in

**Yawn:** I think

**Stressed:** ^ and something about suspicious activity inside school

**Stressed:** @egg they were going to make another alert when you guys came

**Stressed:** Because of the whole rioting you guys caused

**Yawn:** Our class joined in too...

**Egg:** Aha,, Sorry about that ^^;;

**Piano:** Hmm sooooo this could be out of suspicion?

**Piano:** For someone in or out of school,,?

**Egg:** Probably,,, @Leather

**Leather** is _online_

**Leather:**

**Egg:** What do you think of everything?

**Leather:** A suspicion of both. Seeing as we'll be watched inside and out of school.

**Anxiety:** I agree,,

**Piano:** I wonder what made this happened

**Piano:** Maybe someone's hanging around? And we're being kept safe??

**Leather:** A plausible theory.

**Piano: 😊**

**Stressed:** @Yawn How's everyone else taking this? I muted them all

**Yawn:** Uh

**Yawn:** I'm not sure. They were too loud so I also muted them

**Stressed:** Hhh

**Stressed** _added_ **Kamukura** **Izuru**

**Kamukura:**

**Kamukura:** They're loud. And confused.

**Kamukura** **Izuru** _left_

**Egg:** Hecc he didn't even see the previous messages

**Yawn:** Hinata does this often when he doesn't want to be seen by the others

**Stressed:** Yeah

**Piano:** Or maybe it's brothers intuition!

**Piano:** Maybe youre both secretly mind readers!

**Stressed:**

**Stressed:** Maybe

**Piano:**

**Piano:**

**Piano:** djfvjshf

**Stressed** _added_ **Kamukura** **Izuru**

**Egg:** Ahhh Enoshima-San is going to be upset

**Piano:** Why?

**Leather:** Enoshima is fond of Kamukura and frequently likes his attention.

**Kamakura:** It's annoying.

**Piano:** h e c c

**Piano:** @Anxiety sounds like a certain someone

**Anxiety:** No.

**Piano:** ;-;

**Leather:** Is someone bothering you, Saihara?

**Anxiety:** Huh? No, no, no!!

**Anxiety:** Its nothing, just something stupid

**Piano:** ouch don't let him hear that

**Anxiety:** Hdbdjs

**Leather:**

**Leather:** Well then.

**Egg:** Oof

**11/10/-- 16:14 PM Drug** **Dealz**

  
**No homo:** We're probably being watched as protection

**Mommy:** That makes the most sense seeing as this is Hopes Peak

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** I suppose, but it is rather strange

**No homo:** Strange?

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** We're being watched as we're going outside, but our communication outside is limited more

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** And we're being watched inside

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** Maybe it's nothing

**Sekc** **:** nah it's p fucking strange

**Deaded** **:** Aren't some of our class out right now?

**Mommy:** They are?

**Mommy:** That's rather an inconvenience

**Sekc** **:** Damn mom really out here calling us inconveniences

**Guacamole:**

**Mommy:** Not you

**Guacamole: 😘**

**Guacamole:** >:)

**Mommy:** Correction, you too.

**Sekc** **:** h a

**Guacamole:** ;-;

**11/10/-- 16:56 PM Rusty Dusty**

  
**Queen:** Kiibs?

**Queen:** where you @?

**Queen:**

**Queen:** shits happening, get back soon

**Queen:** istg text me when you get this

**11/10/-- 17:08 PM Drug** **Dealz**

  
**Kayayday** **:** Alrighty! Let's do a role check of who's in rn

**Kayayday** **:** So! If youre in the school, say here

**Kayayday** **:** If you know someone's in school, say here for them, they might not have their phone on

**Guacamole:** Well me and Rumi are here, so are you and Saihara

**Sekc** **:** I'm fucking hete and saw short ass and dumb fuck before

**Guacamole:**

**Guacamole:** Hoshi and Gokuhara?

**Sekc** **:** who else?

**Guacamole:** fair

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** Angie and I are in the art room

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** Tenko and Himiko went out before tho,,,

**Mommy:** Do you know when they'll be back?

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** In an hour or two ig

**Mommy:** Hm.

**Kayayday** **:** Is that everyone we've seen? That makes a little under half out rn

**Kayayday** **:** I suppose we'll have to wait it out for them to return

**11/10/-- 17:24 PM ALERT**

  
**[PRIVATE]:** May class 76 C and 77 A advance to the entrance to sign in

**[PRIVATE]:** If classmates are out, you may wait for them in the waiting room

**[PRIVATE]:** Please attempt to contact them by all means necessary to return immediately

**11/10/-- 17:31 PM Drug** **Dealz**

  
**Guacamole:** damn, they're really trying to get everyone in

**11/10/-- 17:31 PM Duo + 1**

  
**Depression:** @Ass Ass In @Plant mom but male

**Depression:** You both need to return quickly

**Depression:** Sorry

**11/10/-- 17:34 PM Drug** **Dealz**

  
**Mommy:** It's rather concerning

**Guacamole:** Maybe someone's trying to kill us all

**Sekc** : do it

**Kayayday** **:** honestly? Mood

**Mommy:** Agreed.

**Sekc** **:** fuck

**Sekc** **:** even mom wants out

**Mommy:** Can you blame me?

**Sekc** **:** nah I'd want out too

**Sekc** **:** I'm too young and sexy to be stressing over some troublesome shits

**Guacamole:** uh huh

**Sekc** **:** stfu amamass

**Guacamole:** rood

**Sekc** **:** 😚

**11/10/-- 17:45 PM ALERT**

  
**[PRIVATE]:** May 77 B advance to the entrance to sign in

**11/10/-- 17:47 PM Drug** **Dealz**

  
**Makiroll** is _online_

**Makiroll** **:** What the hell?

**Kayayday** : Oh you're on!

**Makiroll** **:** Yeah, my notifications were blowing up

**Makiroll** **:** We're on our way back and should be back in 10

**Kayayday** : Great!

**11/10/-- 17:58 PM ALERT**

  
**[PRIVATE]:** 77 C, 78 A, please advance to the entrance to sign in

**11/10/-- 18:09 PM ALERT**

  
**[PRIVATE]:** 78 B, 78 C, please advance to the entrance to sign in

**11/10/-- 18:21 PM ALERT**

  
**[PRIVATE]:** 79 A, 79 B, please advance to the entrance to sign in

**11/10/-- 18: 32 PM ALERT**

  
**[PRIVATE]:** 79 C, please advance to the entrance to sign in

**[PRIVATE]:** We thank you for your cooperation

**11/10/-- 18:37 PM ALERT**

  
**[PRIVATE]:** A total of 138 students are off school premises currently

**[PRIVATE]:** Morning and afternoon attendance shall be taken daily.

**11/10/-- 18:42 PM Drug** **Dealz**

  
**Mommy:** Perhaps it'd be best to start contacting our classmates?

**Kayayday** **:** Yeah that'd be for the best

**Kayayday** **:** Harukawa and Momota are back so they dont need to be spammed

**Guacamole:** What about Kork?

**Mommy:** He was going to a museum.

**Mommy:** He said he'd be back by 7 PM.

**Kayayday** **:** Great! SK he should be in his way back, right?

**Mommy:** I'd assume so. I shall call him to make sure.

**Kayayday** **:** Yee! Thanks!!

**Mommy:** Of course, it's my duty to make sure everyone is safe.

**Kayayday** **:** hmmmm

**11/10/-- 18:55 PM Welcome to hell**

  
**Satan's Maid:** @Mummified when will you be back?

**Satan's Maid:**

**Mummified** is _online_

**Satan's Maid:** Are you on your way back?

**Mummified:** My oh my, a lot has been happening while I was out

**Mummified:** I'm on the train, so are Yumeno-San and Chabashira-San

**Satan's Maid:** I see. Thank you.

**11/10/-- 19:08 PM Drug** **Dealz**

  
**Mommy:** Yumeno, Chabashira and Shinguji are on their train now

**Kayayday** **:** Great! What about Kiibo and Ouma? They're the only two left, right?

**Mommy:** It would appear so

**Sekc** **:** I can't get in contact w Kiibs

**Sekc** **:** @Guacamole is he staying at the profs house?

**Guacamole:** Not that I'm aware of

**Sekc** **:** Ah hell

**Sekc** **:** I'll try calling him. You call the prof

**Guacamole:** mkay

**11/10/-- 19:14 Professor's Number**

  
**Professor** has _missed a call_ from **Amami**

**Professor** has _missed a call_ from **Amami**

**Professor** has _picked up a call_ from **Amami**

**11/10/-- 19:14 PM Rusty Dusty**

  
**Box** has _missed a call_ from **Queen**

**Box** has _missed a call_ from **Queen**

**Box** has _missed a call_ from **Queen**

**Queen:** cmon Kiibs

**11/10/-- 19:24 PM Professor's Number**

  
_Call has ended with a duration of 8 minutes_

**11/10/-- 19:27 PM Drug** **Dealz**

  
**Guacamole:** @Sekc could you get him?

**Guacamole:** Prof is gonna go out and check for him

**Sekc** **:** Damn

**Sekc** **:** I'm gonna wait in the waiting room for him

**Kayayday** **:** I'll join you!

**Sekc** **:** you could've just said that to my face

**Sekc** **:** we're in my room together

**Kayayday** **:** You could've said that to my face

**Sekc** **:**

**Sekc** **:** whatever

**Guacamole:** H a

**Guacamole:** Idiots

**Sekc** **:** bitch you're the idiot

**Kayayday** **:** ^

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** ^

**Mommy:** ^

**Guacamole:** Damn just attack me

**Sekc** **:** 😙

**Guacamole:** Kaede get your girl tamed

**Kayayday** **:** I like it wild~

**Sekc** **:** 😏

**Guacamole:** That was all sorts of boundaries crossed I've never wanted

**Guacamole:** Disgusting

**Kayayday** **:** hehe

**11/10/-- 19:34 PM Mother's Watching**

  
**Mom:** Ouma?

**Mom:** Ouma when will you be back?

**11/10/-- 19:35 PM Mother's Watching**

  
_Message unable to deliver_

_Message unable to deliver_

**11/10/-- 19:36 PM** **Lomv** **you**

  
**Kiwi:** Taro, can you call Ouma?

**Avocado:** you can't get him too?

**Kiwi:** Hm.

**Avocado:** What about Saihara?

**Kiwi:** I shall ask

**11/10/-- 19:40 PM ...**

  
**Tojo:** @Saihara

**Saihara** **:** ?? Is something wrong?

**Tojo:** Apologies for this, but is it possible for you to text Ouma?

**Saihara** **:** Sure but why?

**Tojo:** I'm not able to send messages to him

**Saihara** **:** Ah.. Odd. I'll try now

**Tojo:** Thank you.

**Saihara** **:** Of course!

**11/10/-- 19:44 PM You can't hide**

  
**Detective** **Shumai** **:** @Phantom Thief

**Detective** **Shumai** **:** @Phantom Thief

**Detective** **Shumai** **:** Everyone's worried, please come back as soon as possible

**Detective** **Shumai** **:** Text me when you see this... I'm worried about you

**11/10/-- 19:52 PM ...**

  
**Saihara** **:** They went through, he's just not seeing them

**Saihara** **:** I'm sure he'll be back soon. His phone must've ran out of charge

**Tojo:** Hm. Perhaps

**Tojo:** Thank you.

**Saihara** **:** No problem. I'm going to go wait for him, would you like to join?

**Tojo:**

**Tojo:** If you wouldn't mind.

**Saihara** **:** Of course not! I'll wait near the elevator

**Tojo:** Alright.

**Tojo** is _offline_

**Saihara** is _offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug Dealz -  
> Kayayday : Akamatsu  
> Guacamole : Amami  
> Begone Degenerates : Chabashira  
> BugBoi: Gokuhara  
> Makiroll : Harukawa  
> Deaded : Hoshi  
> Sekc: Iruma  
> Toaster : Kiibo  
> Fake ultimate: Momota  
> Gremlin : Ouma  
> Mommy : Tojo  
> No homo : Saihara  
> SHSL Fangirl: Shirogane  
> Seesaw: Shinguji  
> AtuasBestGorl : Yonaga  
> Let me slep : Yumeno
> 
> Rusty Dusty -  
> Box : Idabashi  
> Queen : Iruma
> 
> ALERT -  
> [PRIVATE] : Headmaster
> 
> Have an Ahoge -  
> Piano : Akamatsu  
> Stressed : Hinata  
> Kamukura : Kamukura  
> Leather : Kirigiri  
> Egg : Naegi  
> Yawn : Nanami  
> Anxiety : Saihara
> 
> Duo + 1 -  
> Ass Ass In : Harukawa  
> Plant mom but male : Momota  
> Depression : Saihara
> 
> Welcome to hell -  
> Satan's Maid : Tojo  
> Mummified : Shinguji
> 
> Professor's number -  
> Amami : Amami  
> Professor : Professor Idabashi
> 
> Mother's Watching -  
> Mom : Tojo  
> Son : Ouma
> 
> Lomv you -  
> Avocado : Amami  
> Kiwi : Tojo
> 
> ... -  
> Tojo : Tojo  
> Saihara : Saihara
> 
> You can't hide -  
> Phantom Thief : Ouma  
> Detective Shumai : Saihara
> 
> Djsbdjs thank you for reading this!!! Y'all are too sweet man! Any guesses as to what's happening within Hope's Peak? 
> 
> Also! What tags did you all come from? Which characters do you want more of? 
> 
> I love you all!!! Thank you all for your support, you're all amazing and you better know it! ^^


	11. Finally Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sight so fickle,  
> Time so slow,  
> The chess pieces begin to move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dhsjf again, so sorry for not uploading last week!!! My immune system really lied to me and forced me to hospital ;-;
> 
> Anywhoo!!! I'm here, still sick af, but here!  
> Thank you everyone!!! You're all so damn sweet w your comments!!  
> Also!!! Sorry this holds little texting, but its necessary and I'm so going to regret posting this because it refuses to flow and feels so rushed and its terrible but hhh,,,

**[Date and time unknown]**

His body carried him further and further from the academy, the dark embrace of the night refusing to let him see.

Even when headlights blared dangerously close, his eyes struggled to see.

Sight was such a fickle thing.

Terrifyingly so...

**12/10/-- 00:39 AM**

Carrying two last cups of coffee, Rantaro pushed open the waiting room door, footsteps quiet as the door fell shut behind him. Miu's eyes shifted to him, tired and worried, but she gave a smile.

"Hey." She whispered quietly, hand running through her sleeping girlfriend's blonde locks. She sipped her own coffee, eyes shifting back out the window, searching for life.

"Anything?" He asked, placing the two cups on the table beside his own.

"Nothing." The inventor confirmed, teeth gritted and brows furrowed.

Shuichi swirled the cup in his hands, watching his coffee sadly. "He'll be fine... Probably..." He spoke up quietly, returning to the phone from his case.

Rantaro gave a nod of agreement, taking his seat beside the sleeping maid. "Yeah, the prof has probably found him."

"He'd have called if he had."

The greenette hesitated. "Maybe... But maybe they went to a cafe or something and his phone died."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't still be there. What if..." The boys watched the confident girl curl in on herself, eyes longing for her friend to come back. "What if something bad happened..."

"We'll find him."

Her head snapped towards the adventurer, eyes glaring. "Will we? We're sitting here like fucking idiots while he might be fucking dead! This is bullshit!" She yelled, startling the other two from their sleep.

"Hm? ... Don't worry Miu, he'll come back." The sleepy voice of Kaede rang out, moving to sit up. She gave the inventor a smile, patting her lap. "Get some sleep, we'll keep an eye out. He'd be upset if he realized how much he was worrying you."

"..."

Noticing her girlfriend's hesitance, she gave a nod and kissed Miu, watching her slowly relax. "Get some sleep, we'll wake you up when he gets here."

"... Right..."

  
The inventor let out a tired sigh, putting her coffee down and grabbing Kaede's. "You better wake me up or I'm beating your ass." She shoved the cup to the pianist before slumping down against her in tired defeat.

Letting out a playful hum, delicate fingers ran through tangled hair soothingly. "Will you now?" She asked quietly, a quirk to her lips.

Blue eyes fell shut and the tense atmosphere seemed to settle a bit lighter. Kirumi grabbed her coffee off the table, leaning against Rantaro. "What time is it?" She asked Shuichi.

"Uhm.. Ten to one." He mumbled, fumbling around through the contents of the phone for the case.

"How's your case?" Kaede asked, trying to divert the attention from the two missing students.

He paused, glancing up momentarily before returning his gaze down to the phone. "... It's uhm.. It's not bad.."

Rantaro gave a hum, nudging the detective with his foot. "Uh huh. Well you'll figure it out."

"I'm... I'm not so sure about that..."

Kirumi peered at him curiously. "Do you doubt your talent?"

"Huh?" He startled, turning the phone off to give them his attention. "Oh.. No, it's... It's not that, it's just... Detective Kirigiri couldn't figure it out and there's many suspects so.." He trailed off.

**12/10/-- 01:06 AM Homeroom**

**Teacher:** Apologies for the early message, but please forward this on to your classmates

**Teacher:** Classes have been cancelled and wont resume until further notice

**Teacher:** During this time, you are to catch up on missed work as we will be starting a new project soon

**Teacher:** Thank you in advance.

**12/10/-- 01:09 AM**

  
Kaede blinked at the bright light, pushing it across the table for the others to see. Kirumi peered down, letting out a muffled yawn. "I see.."

"Ha... Something must be happening for everyone to be on edge."

The others nodded in agreement with the adventurer. "... The others will probably be happy about this... Maybe.."

Kaede let out a huff, taking her phone back. "Have more faith in your words Shu."

"Sorry."

Sighing, the pianist gave a wry smile. "Anything from Ouma-Kun?"

Kirumi balled her hands into fists. "No. He may have went home."

"Hm? Why do you think he went home? Maybe he's with Kiibo?"

Kirumi hummed. "Maybe. But he left halfway through yesterday, going with people who were more 'interesting'."

"Ah, from the conversation with Yonaga-San and Momota-Kun."

**12/10/-- 01:23 AM Drug** **Dealz**

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** ahhh I can't sleep

**Let me** **slep** **:** saaaame

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** Oh hey himjko

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** usually you're sleeping

**Let me** **slep** **:** himjko

**Let me** **slep** **:** mm sleeping takes too much energy

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** Tru

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** Is everyone else asleep???

**Let me** **slep** **:** mm that'd be weird

**Kayayday** **:** I'm here!

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** hey Akamatsu

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** why you awake?

**Kayayday** **:** I'm w Miu, Tojo, Shu and Amami in the waiting room

**Kayayday** **:** Also! Class is cancelled today!!

**Let me** **slep** **:** :0 yay

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** whoop

**Let me** **slep** **:** a lot are being cancelled

**Let me** **slep** **:** weirdddd

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** oooh maybe something's happening

  
**Guacamole:** maaaaybe~ theory time!

**Let me** **slep** **:** ehh maybe someone's coming after the school

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** Oooh! Or maybe there's a sus student

**Kayayday** **:** Sounds scary

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** Sounds like it'd be a basic story plot

**Let me** **slep** **:** mmm

**Let me** **slep** **:** if I get more sleep time, idc

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** understandable

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** ew this is weird, usually others are talking

**Let me** **slep** **:** mhm

**Let me** **slep** **:** I'm tired

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** get some sleep, tenko would kill me if I kept you up

**Let me** **slep** **:** mmm you sleep too

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** later

**Kayayday** **:** Now!

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** hh fine

**SHSL** **Fangirl** is _offline_

**Kayayday** **:** Oh wow that actually worked

**Let me** **slep** **:** mm congrats

**Let me** **slep** is _offline_

**12/10/-- 02:07 AM**

Miu let out a yawn, eyes wandering around the waiting room. The others didn't seem to notice her consciousness, continuing their conversation.

"Shu, you've been working on that case nonstop, take a break." Kaede chastised, shaking her head in something akin to disappointment.

"Sorry."

She let out a huff, tossing him her phone. "Stooooop apologizing!!"

Curling in on himself, he opened the pianist's phone, comparing it to the phone of evidence.

Kirumi's lips quirked up almost teasingly. "Perhaps we should make an apology jar."

"It'd be filled within a day thanks to Shu." Kaede laughed.

  
Sighing, Shuichi peered up from the phones. "Someone has to make up for the lack of apologies from everyone else."

"They should take some notes on that." The blonde hummed, hand raking through Miu's hair.

Tossing the blonde her phone back, Shuichi grabbed his third cup of coffee.

Piercing through their momentary silence, the pianist's phone blared loudly, a familiar tune of Clair De Lune playing. "Ah!" She squealed, fumbling with her phone. Answering it and putting it on speaker, she gave a hum.

"Akamatsu-San?" A voice rang out, Rantaro and Miu sitting up in alert.

"Professor?" Miu asked, startling her girlfriend and said person.

"Oh! Miu-Chan!"

"Is something wrong? Why'd you call Akamatsu?" Rantaro asked, leaning closer to the table as the phone was put down.

Pausing for a moment, the professor shifted on the other side. "I see, I must be on speaker. I couldn't get through to you two so I went with Akamatsu-San." He explained.

"Did you need something? Did you find Kiibo?" Kaede inquired, eyes peeled to the concerned blues of an inventor.

...

"Professor?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat, shifting around momentarily. "I found him."

Miu brightened up. "Where is he? Where was he? When will he be back?"

... "I.. One moment, someone's coming.." The professor hung up, leaving the group in a tense silence.

Miu gritted her teeth in annoyance, barely aware of the soothing hand on her thigh. "It's okay Miu, he was found." The soft, melodic voice comforted, something Miu knows she should appreciate.

**12/10/-- 02:24 AM**

Miu perked up at the phone ringing. Answering immediately, the professors voice loud and clear. "Apologies but I have to leave for work, but Kiibo-Kun is staying with me for a bit to work on something."

"Oh thank fuck, I thought something bad happened. Tell him I'm gonna beat his ass for worrying me!"

The professor let out a wry laugh. "Of course, I'd expect nothing less from you."

Feeling the comfortable shift in the air, Kaede gave a relieved sigh, slumping in her seat. "So, can we come see him?"

"No." The professor said immediately, startling the group. Noting their silence, he gave an awkward laugh, apologizing. "Uh, Kiibo-Kun wanted some time to relax from school."

"Ah understandable. Tell him we miss him." Kaede called out.

"Of course." The professor shifted. "Apologies, I really must be leaving now." He hung up the call once more, the group seeming to relax.

Stretching out her limbs, Miu stood up, a heavy weight off her shoulders. "Well I'm leaving, you fuckers can wait around for the gremlin shit, but he's probably fine." She waved, leaving the waiting room.

Kaede rushed after her, pausing half way out the door. "Sleep well! I'm sure he'll be back soon! Also take a break Shu!" She fled the room, leaving the three in momentary silence.

Kirumi slumped forward. "... As much as I wish to wait for Ouma-Kun, I must begin cleaning." She stood up, kissing Rantaro and giving a polite bow. "Get some sleep love, remember to take care of yourself Saihara-Kun. Shall I bring you breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry darling, I'll have something later."

"Same.."

"Hm. I see, well I shall prepare something just in case."

Watching the maid leave, Rantaro frowned, his happy facade falling. "Do you really believe the professor?"

Pausing in his movements, Shuichi glanced at the other from the corner of his eye. "Do you think he's lying?"

"You don't?"

Humming, the detective put the phone down, watching the other through predatory golden hues. "Not really."

"So it wasn't just me, huh?" His shoulders slumped forwards in defeat, sighing. "Anything from Ko?"

"No... I have a bad feeling..."

Rantaro massaged his temples, a wry smile to his lips. "You too, huh? Since yesterday, it feels like something bad was going to happen."

"... I'm going to go look around." Shuichi stood up, tucking the phone away and making his way out. "Be careful." The detective mumbled as he left.

Rantaro frowned, staring down at his own phone.

**12/10/-- 02:46 AM Private Number**

**??????:** Do you accept?

**Amami** **:** Who is this?

**??????:** Do you accept?

**Amami** **:** Why did you only start texting me yesterday?

**??????:** Do you accept?

**Amami** **:** where is Kokichi Ouma?

**??????:** Do you accept?

**Amami** **:**

**Amami** **:** Yes.

**??????:** Thank you for accepting

**Amami** **:** What did you do to Kokichi Ouma?

**??????:** Classified

**Amami** **:** where is he?

**??????:** Classified

**Amami** **:** Did you hurt him?

**??????:** Classified

**??????:** Participant information cannot be disclosed.

**Amami** **:** is this a game?

**Message could not be sent**

**12/10/-- 03:07 AM**

"What the hell did you get yourself into, Ko?"

Wilting in his seat, he glared at the messages, a pit growing in his stomach.

**12/10/-- 03:07 AM Detectives**

**Saihara** **:** Can I have their numbers? I'll begin pupil investigation tomorrow

**Kirigiri** **:** Understood. Sorry for pushing this onto you, I know it must be hard accusing your classmates and upper classes.

**Saihara** **:** It's fine

**Kirigiri** _sent a number_

**Kirigiri** _sent a number_

**Saihara** **:** Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug Dealz -  
> Kayayday : Akamatsu  
> Guacamole : Amami  
> Begone Degenerates : Chabashira  
> BugBoi: Gokuhara  
> Makiroll : Harukawa  
> Deaded : Hoshi  
> Sekc: Iruma  
> Toaster : Kiibo  
> Fake ultimate: Momota  
> Gremlin : Ouma  
> Mommy : Tojo  
> No homo : Saihara  
> SHSL Fangirl: Shirogane  
> Seesaw: Shinguji  
> AtuasBestGorl : Yonaga  
> Let me slep : Yumeno
> 
> Homeroom -  
> Teacher : Unnamed homeroom teacher
> 
> Private Number -  
> ?????? : ??????  
> Amami : Amami
> 
> Detectives -  
> Kirigiri : Kirigiri  
> Saihara : Saihara
> 
> Again, you're all so sweet, I love you all!  
> I'm sorry this is super sucky, I'll probably recover and regret my rushed writing,,,  
> Ahhh so sorry ;-;


	12. Investigation begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicion is high tonight  
> A date night of passion  
> Panic attack comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdjfgsdv here you go! I regret last chapter immensely and somewhat hope this is better!  
> Whoop we got some fluff in here a bit!!  
> I love everyone here <3  
> lemme tell you something, hospital is boring af, ive had nothing to do all day buuuut i got an idea for just a special chapter from an incident I had last night while wandering the halls of the hospital  
> So,,, yeah I might end up updating twice at some point maybe with a special chapter of fluffy chaos  
> Sorry for any mistakes ^^

**12/10/-- 04:04 AM New Conversation**

**Saihara** _has started a conversation with_ **Ikusaba**

**Saihara** **:** Apologies for the early and sudden message

**Saihara** **:** I'm currently working on a case that has resurfaced and there's reason to believe you're a suspect

**Saihara** **:** I hope it possible to meet with you as soon as possible for an interview

**12/10/-- 04:26 AM New Conversation**

**Ikusaba** **:** How do you have my number?

**Saihara** **:** My co-worker supplied it for me

**Ikusaba** **:** Who are you?

**Saihara** **:** I'm an underclassmen of yours, my name is Shuichi Saihara

**Ikusaba** **:** Hm

**Ikusaba** **:** I don't know what you've been told but I havent done anything

**Saihara** **:** I wish not to accuse you, I'd simply like to interview you 

**Saihara** **:** This will also clear your name from my investigation

**Ikusaba** **:** Right.

**Ikusaba** **:** And you'll leave me alone afterwards?

**Saihara** **:** If you are able to prove your innocence, yes.

**Ikusaba** **:** Am I your only suspect?

**Saihara** **:** Apologies but that's classified information

**Ikusaba** **:** Of course. I'll meet up with you. At ten. I'll come to you

**Ikusaba** **:** Be at your dorm. What class are you part of?

**Saihara** **:** Thank you for your cooperation. My class is 77-A

**Ikusaba** **:** Alright.

**12/10/-- 05:00 AM Drug** **Dealz**

**Mommy:** @everyone good morning, I hope you all slept well

**Mommy:** I'm preparing breakfast and for those of you awake, would you like to make requests?

**Fake Ultimate** is _online_

**Fake Ultimate:** Morning Tojo! I'm about to go on my run w Makiroll 

**Fake Ultimate:** Can we just have the usual??

**Mommy:** Of course. When will you be back?

**Fake Ultimate:** Uhh like 30 mins

**Mommy:** Alright. May you come to the kitchen before you leave? I prepared you both a protein shake 

**Fake Ultimate:** Oh fr?

**Fake Ultimate: Thanks**! You're the best, nwo

**Fake Ultimate:** ... same typo

**Mommy:** Your typos are quite persistent to show

**Fake Ultimate:** They just want spotlight 

**Mommy:** I'm sure

**Mommy:** Enjoy your run.

**Fake Ultimate:** Yee!

**Seesaw** is _online_

**Seesaw** **:** Enjoy your run

**Fake Ultimate:** Thanks bro! Cya!

**Fake Ultimate** is _offline_

**Seesaw** **:** Well then

**Mommy:** Hm

**Mommy:** Good morning, are you ready for breakfast?

**Seesaw** **:** I will be down in just a moment

**Mommy:** I'll prepare your tea

**Seesaw** **:** Highly appreciated. Will you be joining me?

**Mommy:** If you wouldn't mind. No one else awakens yet

**Mommy:** If they do, a regular breakfast has been produced just in case

**Seesaw** **:** Of course. You're always rather prepared

**BugBoi** is _online_

**Seesaw** **:** Hello Gokuhara

**Mommy:** Good morning Gokuhara

**BugBoi** **:** Hello! 

**Mommy:** Do you wish for breakfast?

**BugBoi** **:** Oh no thank you, not yet!

**BugBoi** **:** Gonta is leaving for bug meeting

**Mommy:** I see. Enjoy your journey

**BugBoi** **:** Thank you!

**Mommy:** Would you like snacks for your journey?

**BugBoi** **:** No thanks! Gonta has prepared for long time!

**Mommy:** Alright then

**BugBoi** **:** Bye! Hopee everyone has good day!

**Mommy:** You too sweetie

**Seesaw** **:** Have fun

**BugBoi** is _offline_

**Seesaw** **:**

**Seesaw** **:** So

**Mommy:** Dont.

**Seesaw** **:** Speaking like a true mother, huh?

**Mommy:** I knew you were going to say that

**Mommy:** I've been forced this title, so I may as well wish my children a good day

**Seesaw** **:** Of course

**Seesaw** **:** Mom

**Mommy:**

**Mommy:**

**Mommy:** I was not expecting that

**Seesaw** **:** I like to surprise

**Mommy:** Noted

**Seesaw** **:** So, tea?

**Mommy:** Tea.

**Seesaw** **:** Wonderful, I'm on my way down.

**Seesaw** is _offline_

**12/10/-- 05:30 AM ...**

**Tojo:** @Saihara I happened to notice you were walking

**Tojo:** Would you like some breakfast?

**Saihara** is _online_

**Saihara** **:** Oh no thanks

**Saihara** **:** I'll be leaving in a few hours, I'll eat while I'm out

**Tojo:** Understood

**Tojo:** Please dont fear coming down to get food

**Tojo:** I've noticed your lack of presence for a while

**Saihara** **:** Sorry

**Saihara** **:** I'm just busy

**Tojo:** Taking care of your health comes first

**Saihara** **:** Hm

**Saihara** **:** You've changed quite a lot Tojo-San

**Tojo:** Have I?

**Saihara** **:** Yes, I remember when working was all that was important to you

**Saihara** **:** It's nice to see you a lot more... Relaxed of sorts?

**Tojo:** Yes, I suppose in that way, I have changed

**Tojo:** Which is why I'm telling you this, and why I mean it truly

**Tojo:** Neglecting your health will only hinder you in the future. Your health is incredibly important for yourself and your friends

**Tojo:** We care immensely about you, and although it may be hard to escape habits, we will support you along the way

**Saihara** **:**

**Saihara** **:** Right.

**Tojo:** I truly mean it

**Tojo:** Your health and life is worth so much more than you think, more than your work. Please don't neglect it, and even if it's not much, try to eat

**Saihara** **:**

**Saihara** **:** Mm thanks. Sorry, I need to go.

**Tojo:**

**Tojo:** Of course. Be careful

**Saihara** **:** Thanks, stay safe Tojo-San

**Tojo:** It seems you will need to stay safe more than I if you're leaving school premises

**Tojo:** When should we expect you back? So that we don't lose yet another classmate...

**Saihara** **:** ... I'll be back at around 1pm or something

**Tojo:** Alright

**Saihara** **:** Well im going to get ready, take care Tojo

**Tojo:** You too

**12/10/-- 07:09 AM Hold my Dinosaur**

**Penis:** Miu

**Penis:** babe

**Penis:** b

**Penis:** a

**Penis:** b

**Penis:** e

**Penis:** bitch

**Penis:** miuuuuu

**Penis:** moo

**Penis:** ista

**Penis:** ;-;

**Penis:** babe

**Penis:** babe

**Penis:** b a b e

**Penis:** b a b b

**Penis:** bbbb

**Penis:** b a b e !

**Penis:** m i u

**12/10/-- 09:10 AM Hold my Dinosaur**

**In Vents:** wh

**In Vents:** bitch what?

**Penis:** dyugjsfdbvhhs MIU

**In Vents:** ye?

**Penis:** oml oml oml okay okay

**Penis:** SCENARIO! 

**In Vents:** Oop- okay

**Penis:** Kay so

**Penis:** You, me, going out to a restaurant 

**Penis:** theeeen to my rehearsal??

**Penis:** then movie

**Penis:** and lastly, good niiight??

**Penis:** 👉👈

**In Vents:** tonite?

**Penis:** mhm

**In Vents:** ofc baby, when?

**Penis:** !!! i lvoe you so much oml!!!

**Penis:** what about 12? since my rehearsal is at 2

**In Vents:** cant wait, ill just finish up this shit, alright?

**Penis:** >///<

**In Vents:** love you 

**Penis:** I love you more <3

**In Vents:** dhsbd impossible

**Penis:** >:) i made it possible

**In Vents:** :0

**Penis:** i love you tho <3 good luck w your creation, what even is it?

**In Vents:** <3 mwah

**In Vents:** I decided to alter one of kiibs old robots

**Penis:** the small ones?

**In Vents:** oh no no, the huge ones that kiibs had made for that science project

**Penis:** ooh shit

**Penis:** big boi robos

**In Vents:** h a yeah

**In Vents:** Gonna fuckign terrorize the other classes

**Penis:** good luck! I'll come w some coffee

**In Vents:** thank you <3

**Penis:** which room you @?

**In Vents:** im about to go to my lab rq

**Penis:** mkay ill bring it there

**In Vents:** thank you, see you soon

**Penis:** :)

**12/10/-- 09:58 AM New Conversation**

**Ikusaba** **:** Are you ready?

**Saihara** **:** Yes, thank you for deciding to meet with me

**Ikusaba** **:** whatever, I just want my name cleared

**Saihara** **:** Understood.

**12/10/-- 10:04 AM Drug** **Dealz**

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** owo? I just saw Shuichi walking out w an upperclassmen

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** is he dating her??

**SHSL** **Fangirl** _has sent_ _LeavingSchoolWithAGirl_?

**Kayayday** **:** dshbgs

**Kayayday** **:** im sure i wouldve heard about this???

**Begone Degenerates:** Whys the degenerate with Ikasaba-Senpai?

**Kayayday** **:** the soldier?

**Begone Degenerates:** Yep

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** wasnt there a rumor she killed someone?

**Deaded** **:** maybe she could kill me

**Kayayday** **:** dhibesfur no!

**Kayayday** **:** n o

**Kayayday** **:** dont be sad hoshi-kun ;-;

**Deaded** **:** too late

**Deaded** is _offline_

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** rip

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** he shall be missed

**Kayayday** **:** Oop- 

**Kayayday** **:** hdsuies I need a shower

**Kayayday** **:** bye guys!

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** Bye!

**Begone Degenerates:** Bye Akamatsu!

**12/10/-- 10:25 AM**

This felt all too familiar. 

Shuichi sat down at the table, the two of them in a separate room, a camera in the corner of the room. Placing his folders down on the table, his fished out the voice recorder and set it down, beginning the recording.

"My name is detective Saihara Shuichi, thank you for your cooperation Ikusaba Mukuro." He greeted with a nod of his head.

"Likewise."

Giving her a wry smile, he shuffled through his folders before placing down the familiar picture of a dead man in white. "I have questions regarding a case from two years ago. You were suspected of being in the area between 2pm and 4pm - the general time of death. You had no alibi to show and you had refused to answer any questions." He explained idly, recalling her memories.

Her eyes pierced through him, shifting down to the image. Her jaw clenched. 

Another photo, a much livelier photo of the man, was placed down. "It was said you both had known each other for a few months."

Swallowing, she raised her eyes once more, an icy cold glint to them as she stared the other boy down. "Yes. We were." She gritted out. "Didn't it come back as suicide?"

Fumbling through his files, he pulled out a pouch, taking the phone out. Opening it up, he pressed a recording, pushing it over to her. "This was a recorded call from your device to his."

Her eyes shot to the phone, deathly silent as two worn voices began to talk.

"You need to leave."

It came out rushed, terrified, uncertain. Her voice was guilty, more youthful and trembled.

"What? Is everything okay Mukuro-Chan? Where are you?"

A sharp inhale. "Leave."

"Leave? Leave where?"

A frustrated growl. "You need to leave! Get out of here! Leave that stupid group and run! Leave, leave, leave!" She chanted desperately.

"I don't understand, Mukuro-Chan. I can't-"

"Leave!"

"I can't just leave-"

"You have to!"

"Your not making sense, listen to me-"

"I- You- You have to leave!"

"Why?"

"Because they- they're- I can't save- Theres-" Her voice broke off, disorientated.

The call cut with a shriek, and cry for the man to leave.

"This was an interaction you had with him four days before he was found in the forest. You said you hadn't contacted him in a few weeks. What was happening?"

The girl breathed a sigh, looking up at him. "I don't know." She told, face unreadable. 

"You don't know?"

"I don't remember."

He gave a nod, shuffling through his files once more before grabbing the slip he wanted. "Six hours after this call, you were put into immediate care in hospital with severe head wounds, a broken arm and a stab wound on your abdomen." He flickered his gaze up, watching her freeze momentarily. "Do you remember who attacked you?"

Her eyes flickered. "No. I wasn't attacked."

"So you remember?"

"No. No I don't."

He gave a hum. "What do you remember from that night?"

"Uh." She pondered for a moment, slouching in her seat. "I was with my sister- uh friend. My friend is-"

"You mean Enoshima Junko?"

She swallowed. "Yeah... I was with her, and we went out and she went home and I walked around for a bit before going home and maybe I got drunk or something." 

Looking down at the medical records, he gave a hum. "There was no sign of alcoholic substances. Are you protecting someone? Enoshima-San, perhaps?"

She glared at him, snarling. "No! She- Junko-Chan doesn't need protecting! She has nothing to do with this!"

"... What do you remember on the night of the murder?" He finally asked, pulling up a testomoney from the girl.

She blinked, once then twice. "I already said it. Two years ago. I don't- I don't remember everything that happened."

He gave a hum, pulling out another picture, seen through a security camera of the girl disappearing into familiar woods. "You should recall wandering into the woods, since you had been burning something in there." He pulled one last picture, a necklace burrowed deep into the grounds near ashes, a name carved into it.

Her brows furrowed. "No. No, I gave that to Ju-... I don't... I don't remember." She frowned.

Sighing, he gave her a smile. "I'll be in contact with you soon." He began packing away his stuff, startling the girl.

"What? I-... Am I still a suspect."

"You've provided no aliby and I'd like to talk to a few more people before coming back to you. Thank you for your time." He gave her a smile, carrying his stuff as he began to leave.

"Wait! You-! I'm innocent! I just- I can't remember!"

Glancing over at her, he gave a final smile. "Hopefully Enoshima-San can remember then."

The door slammed shut, leaving the girl fuming inside the room. 

**12/10/-- 15:15 PM**

Kaede grinned as she walked over to her girlfriend, arms quickly engulfing her into a hug. "How was it?" She asked, voice hoarse from overuse of singing, arms slack from tireless piano keys.

"You did fucking great! Beat those fuckers to the ground, I can't wait to see the real shit!" Miu beamed at her girlfriend, hands linked and quickly leaving as to avoid the many people wanting to swarm the pianist.

She let out a breathy laugh. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She kissed the blue eyed blonde, smiling. "we should go on more dates."

Miu gave a smile, soft and tender, but remourseful and guilty. "I'm sorry. I know-... I know you've been wanting dates but..." Her gaze flickered around, lingering on passerbys watching them with mild disgust, narrowed on their hands. 

"Hey now, look at me." Kaede's voice felt close but too far, like sand she was escaping Miu's grasp. "Hey, hey Miu, c'mon babe. Focus on me, take a deep breath. Breathe with me. You're doing so well, another inhale. That's it baby, keep doing that."

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. She couldn't breathe. Eyes were watching them- judging them. Judging her. No, no, nononononono. 

"Breathe with me sweetie, eyes on me."

She couldn't- She was disappointing the pianist.. Always disappointing someone. 

"I'm going to hold your hand, okay? Give me a nod, sweetie. That's it, I'm so proud."

Liar. It hurts. Make it stop. The ringing. The noise.

"I've got you baby, only me here, no one's watching us."

Her head hurts. Hurts, hurts, hurts.

"Eyes on me, I'm here, that's it. Five things you see?"

Miu let out a watery gasp. It hurts. She's so pathetic.

"Hey now, don't leave me, you can just point." 

Miu gave a nod, shakey hands pointing to purple irises peering into her blues. "My eyes?" A nod. She swallowed, pointing at blonde hair. "You're doing well, what else?" Her eyes shifted, chest constricting. The walls. "Mhm." Lips which smiled with life. They quirked up. a swift motion of her hand.

Kaede nodded. "I'm so proud of you, four things you feel?"

Can't breathe-

She feels her heart and Kaede gives a hum. Feels Kaede's hand on her arm, grounding her; she gives another smile. Feels the tears dripping down her cheeks, Kaede simply kisses her nose and that feelings blooms inside her constricting chest, gives her room to breath and fills her with life.

"So proud of you, three things you hear?"

Her eyes burn, the ringing is still too loud.

She hears her breathing, hates it and wants to crush her windpipe. Hears Kaede's lullaby of a voice, shivers running down her spine. Hears the thumping of her heart.

"It's okay, don't cry, you're doing so well. Just breathe, that's it, do it with me." 

Right.

Focus on Kaede.

"Two things you smell."

Smell? Kaede's perfume, it smells of lavender and vanilla. She doesn't want to smell anything but the wonderfully intoxicating smell of her girlfriend- despite how odd it sounded.

"I love you, so proud, just one more thing. What can you taste-?"

She doesn't listen to the blue eyed angel any longer, kissing her with passion, clinging to her like a lifeline. She loves Kaede, loves her so much it hurts, but she loves the pain, and would suffer just to love this girl more and more. 

She doesn't want to stop loving Kaede, though she doubts she ever would.

Kaede giggles against her lips, parting with a flustered grin. "Welcome back, but y'know, you never did tell me what you tasted."

Miu let out a watery laugh of her own, sniffling. "I could taste the steak you had."

Kaede gave a pout.

"It's good steak." 

"Pfft." Kaede engulfed the girl in a hug, leaning heavily against her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Mmm... Give me another kiss." 

It was nice, so nice.

**12/10/-- 16:08 PM Drug** **Dealz**

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** Look at who I saw~

**SHSL** **Fangirl** _sent_ _SecludedKissing_

**Kayayday** **:** sdeshhrs YOU SAW

**Kayayday** **:** BITCH DELETES

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** fite me

**Kayayday** _sent_ _SmoogsIsBuzzLightYear_

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** WAIT

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** N O

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** N OOOOOOO

**Kayayday** **:** truce and we delete?

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** ,,, fiiiine

**Kayayday** _deleted 4 messages_

**SHSL** **Fangirl** _deleted 7 messages_

**AtuasBestGorl** **:** Angie took screenshots~

**Kayayday** **:** noo

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** Love me Angie, forgive meeee, delete theeeem

**AtuasBestGorl** **:** H a never~

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** ;-; ily

 **AtuasBestGorl** **:** ilyt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug Dealz -  
> Kayayday : Akamatsu  
> Guacamole : Amami  
> Begone Degenerates : Chabashira  
> BugBoi: Gokuhara  
> Makiroll : Harukawa  
> Deaded : Hoshi  
> Sekc: Iruma  
> Toaster : Kiibo  
> Fake ultimate: Momota  
> Gremlin : Ouma  
> Mommy : Tojo  
> No homo : Saihara  
> SHSL Fangirl: Shirogane  
> Seesaw: Shinguji  
> AtuasBestGorl : Yonaga  
> Let me slep : Yumeno
> 
> New Conversation -  
> Ikusaba : Ikusaba  
> Saihara : Saihara
> 
> ... -  
> Tojo : Tojo  
> Saihara : Saihara
> 
> Hold my Dinosaur -  
> Penis : Akamatsu  
> In Vents : Iruma
> 
> dhfsdfvg I love yall, youre all so sweet!!! <3 I dont know which notes youre reading or if you're even reading them but if you see this, you're amazing! <3  
> Hospitals suuck but mwah


	13. Let's play a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The riddle of a case  
> An argument of worth  
> The messages of mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Y'all are the best readers, i swear!  
> Thank you for all your comments and support, really out here making me emotional  
> Hecc I didn't expect this silly thing to actually get read by people but woahhh I'm always surprised when it does

**13/10/-- 00:18 AM You can't hide**

**Phantom Thief:** Help

**Phantom Thief:** hrlpv

**Phantom Thief** _sent a location_

**13/10/-- 00:21 AM You can't hide**

  
**_Message not sent_ **

**_Message not sent_ **

**_Location undelivered_ **

**13/10/-- 01:07 AM The Bitches**

  
**Fuck you bitch:** @Kill a Bitch

**Fuck you bitch:** Muks what'd you do hoe?

**Fuck you bitch:** whore answer me

**Fuck you bitch:** bitch give me attention, why'd you have that smol detective w youuuuu

**Rich Bitch:** Istg Junko, go the fuck to sleep before I get someone to kill you

**Fuck you bitch:** <\-- 

**Fuck you bitch:** I'd likkke to s3ee you trrrrrrryyyyyyyyy

**Rich Bitch:** Your spelling hurts me physically 

**Fuck you bitch:** :0

**Fuck you bitch:** :)

**Fuck you bitch:** so igf i maked mor3 mistakeds i could kiiills you

**Rich Bitch:** Do it and I'll haunt your poor ass

**Fuck you bitch:** T^T I am N0T poor

**Fuck you bitch:** I could rule the world 

**Rich Bitch:** You'd ruin the world if you did so

**Fuck you bitch:** :) thats the plan duhhh

**Fuck you bitch:** @Kill a Bitch

**Finding a bitch** is _online_

**Finding a bitch:** Go to sleep Junko.

**Fuck you bitch:** n o

**Finding a bitch:**

**Finding a bitch:** @Lying bitch

**Finding a bitch:** You unmuted the chat on my phone, didn't you?

**Lying bitch:** I'd never

**Fuck you bitch:** Liar~!

**Fuck you bitch:** Lying's baaaaaad~

**Rich Bitch:** Whatever, I'm going offline. Good luck

**Finding a bitch:** Same.

**Rich Bitch** and **1 other(s)** is _offline_

**Fuck you bitch:** dfghgrfd uuuugggggghhhhhhh

**Lying bitch:** It's a tragedy, but I must be leaving now

**Lying bitch** is _offline_

**Kill a Bitch** is _online_

**Fuck you bitch:** !!!! Youre here finally

**Fuck you bitch:** How could you make your pr3dcious sister waaaaiiit??

**Kill a Bitch:** I'm leaving

**Fuck you bitch:** Noooo come bacacakkkk 

**Kill a Bitch:** Hhhhhhhhh 

**Fuck you bitch:** :) so why the detective?

**Kill a Bitch:** An old case came up apparently and I was being interviewed

**Fuck you bitch:** eww icky

**Kill a Bitch:** Yes well I'm guessing a few people will be interviewed and since I was, you might too

**Fuck you bitch:** ugh ew whhy?

**Kill a Bitch:** Its just a process

**Fuck you bitch:** @Finding a bitch

**Fuck you bitch:** what do you know about thiiiis

**Finding a bitch** is _online_

**Finding a bitch:** I can't disclose information. You'll just have to find out. And don't make his job harder.

**Fuck you bitch:** :0 do you caaaaare for this smol detective?

**Finding a bitch:** Yes. And I had recommended him to help with the case, I'd prefer you to not mess with my coworker 

**Fuck you bitch:** woooowie

**Fuck you bitch:** surpriseinnnnnng

**Finding a bitch:** hm

**Finding a bitch** is _offline_

**Fuck you bitch:** sdggrd R00D

**Fuck you bitch:** fuuuuuck you

**Fuck you bitch:** owo

**Kill a Bitch:** Go to sleep Junko

**Fuck you bitch:** n o

**Kill a bitch:** we all know you look ugly tired

**Fuck you bitch:** :0 bitch

**Fuck you bitch:** I look fabulous all the time

**Fuck you bitch:** T^T can't believe you'd do this to me

**Fuck you bitch:** I'm a simple girl, i have feelings too

**Kill a Bitch:** Oh wow, here I thought you were just sarcastic and psycho 

**Fuck you bitch:** dhfdgh no u

**Kill a Bitch:** Hm perhaps

**Kill a Bitch:** But go to sleep.

**Fuck you bitch:** Ughhhdfg no fuuun

**Kill a Bitch** is _offline_

**Fuck you bitch:** ughsfbg yall are mean

**Fuck you bitch** is _offline_

**Don't touch my stuff bitch:** yall

**13/10/-- 03:08 AM "Unnamed Conversation"**

  
**Idabashi:** Is this really the right thing to do?

**[UNKNOWN]:** does it really matter if it is?

**[UNKNOWN]:** it's either you do this orrrrr a little birdie might just get hurt

**Idabashi:** You're sick

**[UNKNOWN]:** thank you

**[UNKNOWN]:** don't be late~

**Idabashi:** Do I have to bring them?

**[UNKNOWN]:** you're really getting annoying, yknow?

[ **UNKNOWN]:** of course you have to bring them

**Idabashi:** We'll be there, and then you'll leave me alone, right?

**[UNKNOWN]:** who knows~ maybe i'll find more use of you soon, so keep your schedule open~

**Idabashi:** I could report you

**[UNKNOWN]:** we've been over this~ report me, and i'll exploit those silly experiments of yours

**[UNKNOWN]:** well now, im a busy person~ don't keep me waiting too long professor~

**13/10/-- 04:57 AM Drug Dealz**

  
**SHSL Fangirl:** It's been so quiet lately hhh

**Deaded:** We're missing two classmates so...

**SHSL Fangirl:** mmm ig but does that really mean our chaos has gone?

**Mommy:** No, there's still chaos lurking around. It appears that everyone is a tad bit more on edge however

**SHSL Fangirl:** hmm maaaaybe we should have some fun to relieve the tension then!

**Begone Degenerates** : Class 77 are having a party to just relax

**SHSL Fangirl:** Oh! I heard about that too! Maybe we should do something similar?

**Kayayday:** Actually! Nanami-Senpai wanted everyone to be there since it's annoying when everyone's stressed!

**Begone Degenerates:** As much as I want to say no males, it's much better when everyone is having fun

**Kayayday:** !!! Improvement!!!! So proud of you Tenko!!!

**Begone Degenerates:** Mmmm I'm trying to tolerate males...

**Deaded:** Well done

**SHSL Fangirl:** yee! go tenko!

**Begone Degenerates:** Hm 

**Kayayday:** So! Should I tell them we'll be there?

**SHSL Fangirl:** Yes!

**Mommy:** That'd be enjoyable

**Begone Degenerates:** Mhm

**Kayayday:** Great! Everyone has to go, we're gonna have fun!

**Mommy:** When is it?

**Kayayday:** Tomorrow niiiight!

**Kayayday:** I'll get the details when I tell them we're going!

**Mommy:** Alright.

**Kayayday:** Whoop! I'm so excited!!

**SHSL Fangirl: mhm**

**13/10/-- 11:39 AM Bros Before Hoes**

  
**Piano Tiles:** @Emo101 wake up

**Emo101:** I'm awake

**Piano Tiles:** Hecc

**Piano Tiles:** Go back to sleep

**Emo101:** Busy

**Piano Tiles:** Bitch

**Piano Tiles:** Go sleep

**Emo101:** I will later, I just need to do stuff

**Piano Tiles:** You said that yesterday too and the day befoer

**Piano Tiles:** You ahvejt slept

**Emo101:** I have

**Piano Tiles:** *havent

**Piano Tiles:** Uh huh when?

**Emo101:** Last night

**Piano Tiles:** Try again

**Emo101:** What?

**Piano Tiles:** Try again. I know you didn't sleep last night

**Emo101:** ???

**Piano Tiles:** You were on the roof w Hoshi last night

**Emo101:** I went to sleep afterwards

**Piano Tiles:** Nope. You went on a walk right afterwards and came back at 5 and since then youve been talking to the other class reps

**Emo101:** Are you stalking me now Kaede?

**Piano Tiles:** If I believe youre neglecting yourself, I will. So yes, I am.

**Piano Tiles:** You're not only hurting yourself but everyone around you by ignoring your health!

**Piano Tiles:** You look like you'll break at any second and you're not talking to me about anything anymore

**Piano Tiles:** And now I know you've been lying to me. 

**Emo101:** I'm sorry

**Emo101:** I'm just busy

**Piano Tiles:** "I'm just busy"

**Piano Tiles:** That's no excuse to ignore your needs!

**Piano Tiles:** You're going to end up killing yourself! 

**Emo101:** So? 

**Piano Tiles:** What do you mean so?!

**Emo101:** So what if I die? Everyone dies Kaede. 

**Emo101:** Look, I'm sorry but I'm busy.

**Emo101:** Can we talk about this later?

**Piano Tiles:** No. No you're going to fucking listen to me Shuichi

**Emo101:** Kaede I need to go.

**Piano Tiles:** And I don't want you to hurt yourself

**Piano Tiles:** But we both don't get what we want, huh?

**Emo101:** I'm not hurting myself.

**Piano Tiles:** I'm not blind Shuichi! I've seen the burns on your arms

**Piano Tiles:** I know youre killing yourself in your mind

**Piano Tiles:** You're not eating! Or sleeping! Or talking to anyone unless necessary! You're indulged in that stupid case of yours!

**Piano Tiles:** You're hurting yourself Shuichi. You're hurting me. What would Kokichi say if he saw you? What would

**Piano Tiles:** What would your parents say?

**Emo101:** Don't.

**Emo101:** Don't mention my parents.

**Emo101:** I'm fine. I'm eating and sleeping and so what if I'm indulged in my case? 

**Emo101:** It's who I am, Kaede. I thought you'd understand but obviously not. 

**Piano Tiles:** I do understand! You don't think I did all that o myself once?

**Emo101:** Exactly! And you know what, I see you doing it yourself.

**Piano Tiles:** Excuse me?

**Emo101:** You lie to me. You lie to everyone else around you. You haven't been sleeping much for the past two months

**Emo101:** You distract yourself by getting in other peoples business and pride yourself on "helping" them

**Emo101:** You're hypocritical Kaede. 

**Piano Tiles:**

**Emo101:** I'm sorry, I don't want to argue. I'm tired and don't know what I'm saying. I need to work on my case

**Piano Tiles:**

**Piano Tiles:** Right. 

**Emo101:** Sorry

**Piano Tiles:** No, no it's fine. You're right. I just thought you'd listen but I guess not.

**Emo101:** Kaede

**Piano Tiles** is _offline_

**Emo101:** I'm so stupid

**Emo101** is _offline_

**13/10/-- 13:04 PM Private Number**

  
**??????:** Hey hey

**Amami:** What do you want?

**?** **?????:** Rude

**??????:** Hey hey let's play a game

**Amami:** I thought this was already a game to you?

**??????:** :)

**??????:** Let's play a game

**Amami:** Okay

**??????:** You can't back out now~

**??????:** You waaaaannnaaaaa find your friends riiiight?

**Amami:** Yes

**??????:** :)

**??????:** I'll lead you to them but you have to beat my challenges to get there~

**Amami:** So you know where they are? But Kiibo is with the professor. 

**??????:** Do you reeeeeaaaaalllly believe that?

**Amami:**

**??????:** Heehee so you dont~

**??????:** Weeeeeeelllllll I wont spoil anything~ So your first challenge!

**Amami:** ?

**??????:** Have Shuichi join our game but don't tell anyone else about this~

**??????:** If you do~ I might just do something reaaaaalllllly bad to your friend~

**Amami:**

**Amami:** How do I get him to join?

**??????:** Who knows~ Get him to join however you like as long as it doesn't involve others

**??????:** However! You'll have three days to get him~ If you faaaaiiiiillllll

**??????:** You can decide if I hurt Kokichi or Kiibo~

**Amami:** You're with them? You can't hurt them.

**??????:** Don't fail then~

**??????:** This game is already so much fun~ Your time starts now~

**Amami:** Will you really hurt them?

**??????** _sent SleepingKiibo.PNG_

**??????:** Doesn't he look so peaceful?

**Amami:** I hate you, whoever you are

**??????:** :) 

**13/10/-- 14:20 PM Tired Vibes**

  
**Amami:** @Saihara

**Amami:** When you see this, we need to talk

**Amami:** It's important

**13/10/-- 15:25 PM "New conversation"**

  
**Saihara** _has started a new conversation with_ **Enoshima**

**Saihara:** Is this Enoshima Junko?

**Enoshima:** owo who's this?

**Saihara:** My name is Saihara Shuichi

**Enoshima:** Oh!!! The smol detective!

**Saihara:** ??

**Enoshima:** Youre the one who was w Muks

**Saihara:** Oh. Right.

**Saihara:** Well Enoshima, regarding an old case from two years ago, I'd like to ask you some questions seeing as you could be a potential witness

**Enoshima:** Ohh? I can't remember two years agooooo

**Saihara:** In your files it says you have an incredible memory due to your analytical skills

**Enoshima:** Boo! You've already researched meeee

**Enoshima:** Well I guess I could answer some questions

**Enoshima:** I'm not a suspicious person or anything, aaaammmmmm I?

**Saihara:** I'll determine that during our questioning. Thank you for your cooperation.

**Enoshima:** :)

**Saihara:** Regarding the date, time and location of our meeting, I shall send you the information tomorrow.

**Enoshima:** O-Kay!

**Saihara:** Thank you again, have a good day

**Enoshima:** :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug Dealz -  
> Kayayday : Akamatsu  
> Guacamole : Amami  
> Begone Degenerates : Chabashira  
> BugBoi: Gokuhara  
> Makiroll : Harukawa  
> Deaded : Hoshi  
> Sekc: Iruma  
> Toaster : Kiibo  
> Fake ultimate: Momota  
> Gremlin : Ouma  
> Mommy : Tojo  
> No homo : Saihara  
> SHSL Fangirl: Shirogane  
> Seesaw: Shinguji  
> AtuasBestGorl : Yonaga  
> Let me slep : Yumeno
> 
> You can't hide -  
> Phantom Thief : Kokichi
> 
> The Bitches -  
> Rich Bitch : Byakuya  
> Hands off my stuff Bitch : Chihiro  
> Fuck you bitch : Enoshima  
> Kill a Bitch : Ikusaba  
> Finding a bitch : Kirigiri  
> Lying Bitch : Ludenburg
> 
> "Unnamed Conversation" -  
> Idabashi : Idabashi  
> [UNKNOWN] : [UNKNOWN]
> 
> Bros Before Hoes -  
> Piano Tiles : Akamatsu  
> Emo101 : Saihara
> 
> Private Number -  
> Amami : Amami  
> ?????? : ??????
> 
> "New conversation" -  
> Enoshima : Enoshima  
> Saihara : Saihara
> 
> sdfghfd do you know how much I love you guys? I love y'all so much. You're probably one of the best readers ever and your comments and support is just so overwhelming and hecc I love y'all  
> You may have noticed I'm ruining these kiddos,,,  
> Yeah they're gonna suffer  
> :)  
> I hope you enjoyed this!!!!


	14. Can it wait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unstable student  
> A teasing messenger  
> A lost cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghgt sorry for not uploading last week, life's a little hectic!  
> Thank you for all your support and love and just- agh yall make my day with your comments, kudos and bookmarks!!!  
> This chapter sucks, im sorry, like really sorry, the writer braincell has left me so sorry for any mistakes

**14/11/-- 00:00 AM Private Number**

**??????:** :) waaaakey waaaaaakey

**??????:** Times ticking! 

**??????:** TICK

**??????:** TOCK

**Amami** is _online_

**??????:** Sleeping beauty rises~

**Amami** **:** Fuck off

**??????:** So rude~ 

**??????:** And after all I've done for you~

**Amami** **:** Do you want something?

**??????:** Weren't you the one spamming meeeee before?

**??????:** :)

**Amami** **:** I want to help my friends rather than entertain you. ****

**??????:** Boo!

**??????:** Weeeeeeeellllll~ You better start deciding who's getting hurt first~

**Amami** **:** It's not been three days yet.

**??????:** :)

**??????:** Time's ticking~

**14/11/-- 00:17 AM Tired Vibes**

**Saihara** **:** Sorry. Can it wait? I'm a little busy.

**Amami** **:** No

**Amami** **:** It's just something quick, i promise

**Saihara** **:** If it's quick, it can wait, can't it?

**Saihara** **:** I really need to focus on my case.

**Amami** **:** Please, I really need to talk to you

**Saihara** **:**

**Saihara** **:** Why me?

**Amami** **:** Only you can help

**Saihara** **:** I'm sorry but I need to focus. Tell me later.

**Amami** **:** No wait, saihara 

**Amami** **:** It's important.

**Amami** **:** Please

_Seen_

**14/11/-- 00:25 AM SHOTPUT INCIDENT**

**"Do it coward":** @"I'll kill you" 

**"Do it coward":** can you persuade saihara to talk to me? it s important

**"I'll kill you":** Can't, sorry. 

**"Do it coward":** ?? did something happen

**"I'll kill you":** No he's just being unreasonable.

**"Do it coward":** his case?

**"I'll kill you":** His fucking case. It's so stupid to be focused on it like he is

**"I'll kill you":** He's completely closed himself off and for what? An old case?

**"Do it coward":** that's his thing

**"I'll kill you":** Yeah but he could do it healthier or something, right?

**"I'll kill you":** You don't see me moping around and locking myself in my room to play piano

**"I'll kill you":** I don't push everyone away and hyper focus on something someone else can solve.

**"I'll kill you":** ughhh

**"Do it coward":** ,,, youre sociable kay, he's not. 

**"Do it coward":** its his talent, he cant just,,, give it away

**"I'll kill you":** I know that, but he shares a talent with someone! They can work together!!!

**"Do it coward":** she asked for his help

**"Do it coward":** hhh i know where youre coming from, but you need to apologize

**"I'll kill you":** I didn't do anything, i just want him to be okay!

**"I'll kill you":** I'm sorry for being concerned about my goddamn friend Rantaro. Glad to know that caring for someone is wrong.

**"Do it coward":** thats not what i meant and you know it

**"I'll kill you":** Do i? Tell me, what is it i know. 

**"I'll kill you":** I'm tired. Cya

**"Do it coward":**

**"Do it coward":** hhh

**14/11/-- 01:00 AM Private Number**

**??????:** :)

**??????:** Struggling? 

**Amami** **:** Fuck off. 

**??????:** Awww no fuuuun~

**??????:** heeeeeeeeeey each time youre mean to me, i might break one of their bones~

**Amami** **:** What? No. Don't do that. 

**??????:** Then entertain me, dumbass

**Amami** **:** How?

**??????:** I doooooooont really miiiiiiind as long as its fuuuuuuuuuuuuuun~

**??????:** >:) wanna know a secret?

**Amami** **:**

**Amami** **:** Sure

**??????:** they convinced him to jump~

**Amami** **:** What?

**Amami** **:** convinced who?

**Amami** **:** Jump where?

**??????:** Oops~ I wasn't meant to saaaaaaaaay aaaaannnnnnyyyyytttttthhhhhiiiinnnngggggg~

**??????:** but hes alive~ somewhat

**Amami** **:** I don't know who youre talking about

**??????:** Figure it out then~

**??????:** Oh waaaaait, you cant even find your sisters, nevermind a simple NOBODY

**Amami** **:**

**Amami** **:** What do you know about them?

**??????:** Hm?? Your sisterssssss 

**??????:** weeeeeellllllll iknow everythgiin

**??????:** aaaaaaaamaaaaaaazing riiiiiiiiiight?

**Amami** **:** Who are you?

**??????:** meeeee? 

**??????:** well im everything, everyone, everywhere

**??????:** but absolutely nothing, no-one, nowhere

**Amami** **:** So I know you?

**??????:** me? no

**??????: i** know you tho

**??????:** obviously~

**??????:** uh oh, times ticking~

**14/11/-- 05:19 AM "New Conversation"**

**Saihara** **:** I'd appreciate talking to you later today concerning the case.

**Enoshima** **:** Wowie you wake up early!

**Enoshima** **:** O-Kay!

**Saihara** **:** Thank you. Details will be forwarded to you by my coworker

**Enoshima** **:** okie dokie 

**14/11/-- 05:25 AM Art of Hell**

**Smoothie:** ang ang ang 

**Angle:** smoo smoo smoo

**Smoothie:** !!! youre awaaaaakekaa

**Angle:** ;0 yes Angle is awaaaaakekaa

**Smoothie:** asdredfg 

**Smoothie:** psst

**Angle:** yeah?

**Smoothie:** wanna go watch watch a movie 

**Angle:** sure sure what movie?

**Smoothie:** didney

**Angle:** didney!

**Smoothie:** :)

**Angle:** :D

**14/11/-- 06:41 AM**

Hazy eyes flickered around the room, brows furrowed. "Wh... at...?"

Head lulling back lifelessly, eyes fell shut, the world disappeared from sight.

**14/10/-- 07:06 AM Rooftop Chills**

**Ryouma** **:** Hey kid come to the rooftop w me for a moment

**Shuichi** **:** Can it wait?

**Ryouma** **:** Nope.

**Shuichi** **:** 10 minutes

**Ryouma** **:** See you up there.

**14/10/-- 07:09 AM**

Tugging at dark locks, Shuichi gave a sigh, glaring down at the mess on his desk. "Why? Just leave me alone, I need-" Groaning to himself, he slammed his head down on the wood, ignoring the stinging pain.

His phone vibrated once more, eyes peeling up to watch the notification disappear with a blink. 

"I'm going crazy..."

Rubbing his eyes with the balls of his palms, the detective pushed himself up, glancing around his room. Stumbling over to the bathroom, his eyes settled on his figure, disgust settle into his stomach. 

Kokichi would probably laugh at him right now...

Kokichi...

"Where did you go? I never got a chance to tell you that thing..." He sighed, running the tap and splashing his face. He was a detective, he could find it out. He only hopes that when Kokichi's found, his name is cleared from this case...

**14/10/-- 07:18 AM**

Dragging his body up the stairs to the roof, his eyes settled on the short form of Ryouma. "Oh, you're here." He muttered, spinning around to stare at the detective with his lifeless fish eyes.

"Can we make this quick?" Shuichi asked impatiently, foot tapping, eyes shifting around nervously. "I need-... I'm busy."

Humming, the tennis player turned back to the railings. "You're pushing everyone away." He stated idly.

"If you're here to tell me how to do my job, I'm leaving."

Chuckling, Ryouma shook his head. "That's not why I wanted you here kiddo. I'm concerned, for sure, but this is more for a moment of relaxation." 

"Sorry-" Shuichi shook his head, stepping back towards the door. "I need to focus on my case, I have no time to-"

"No time to focus on anything else? Yeah, I get that. But let me tell you something kid, the moment you focus on that case of yours, you lose touch with reality and you'll miss tiny details." 

"I don't have time to miss details- I'm a detective- I'll be fine."

Humming, the tennis player stared at the railings curiously. "I'm sure you're stressed, probably got a lot on your mind, but you've failed to notice something." 

For a moment, the breeze fell silent, golden hues stalking around their surroundings. 

"Do you see it now?"

His eyes settled on the cameras staring at them, settled on the fabrics covering it, settled on the black and white cloth so familiar. "I-... When-...?"

Ryouma hummed. "They cover all cameras leading up here. Not many have noticed, not many come up here. I'd have thought you'd notice since we come up here often, but you're so focused on your case, you're missing details."

...

"I don't... I don't have time to focus on details not about my case." 

Nodding his head, the shorter ultimate spun around, a puff of smoke escaping chapped lips. "Who said it wasn't about your case? I don't know what it's about, but I've seen the other detective, seen her searching everything up about the kid." He was meant to quit smoking a while back but lately, old habits seem a lot more persistent. "You need a break sometimes to refocus with refreshed eyes."

It made sense, he supposed, but he didn't really want to drag the case on longer than necessary. Didn't have time to drag it on because he needed to clear names, needed to find answers, the truth. 

Sighing, his shoulders slump, body leaning against the fence. "Yeah, alright... Just for now..." 

Ryouma gave an air of quiet laughter, relaxing on the floor and staring up at the clouds blocking the sun. 

**14/10/-- 08:10 AM Private Number**

**??????** _has changed the chat name to_ **Tick Tock Your Time Is Up**

**??????:** You're not doing so well~

**Amami** **:**

**Amami** **:** Do you need something?

**??????:** eeeeeeeeeeeeentertain me peasant 

**Amami** **:** How?

**??????:** Hmmmmmmmmmm

**??????:** i dunno, just do iiiiit

**14/10/-- 09:32 AM "New Conversation"**

**Enoshima:** I'm almost there!

**Saihara:** Wonderful, thank you

**Enoshima:** :3

**14/10/-- 09:41 AM**

"Enoshima-San, thank you for arriving." Suichi greeted the fashionista, the girl giving a grin.

"Of course!"

Nodding his head, he motioned to the table, eyes briefly flashing over to the camera watching them. Taking his own seat, he pulled out the voice recorder, giving her a strained smile.

"My name is Saihara Shuichi and I'm here with Enoshima Junko to discuss the case of two years ago." He briefly introduced, clearing his throat. "So, Enoshima-San, I'd like to ask you some questions if that's alright."

She gave a coy smile, twirling a blonde lock of hair. "Oh yeah definently." 

"Wonderful." He shuffled through his images, pushing forward the picture of a corpse. "Do you recognise this man?"

Her eyes flickered down curiously, mockingly mulling over the image. "Mhm! He was that guy my sister hung around occasionally. He was part of an organization, you know?" She grinned at him, chin resting on the back of her hands.

Sighing, he brought out the image of the scarf found with him. "What organization was he part of? Anything you know about it? Did they wear this?" 

As if knowing it'd pain him with her response, she bounced childishly within her seat. "Oh yeah, something like DICE." Her grin contorted into something wicked, eyes of a beast trained to him. "They had a no killing policy installed a year ago apparently..." She feigned disinterest, playing with her hair. "They had it before but... Eh." She waved away her thoughts, smiling coyly. 

"Do you know any other members?"

"Nope!"

Humming to himself, he brought out a medical report- Ikusaba's to be specific. "Do you know what caused this injury? You were the one with her when she was taken to hospital."

Without glancing at the report, she gave a tilt of her head, eyes focused on gold. "Nope. I went home and saw Muks out on the floor. Totally panicked."

"Please answer honestly."

"I am. Don't know a thing about it~ Do you suspect me~?"

"Currently, yes. Where were you when he died?"

Humming to herself, she swung her legs back and forth. "I went out with Muks then went home."

"If you refuse to answer honestly, I shall leave to talk with you more on a later day."

"But I'm being honest?"

"You were actually with someone else during your outing, your sister had also gone to the forest."

Humming, she blinked. "Awh boo, my brain's all fuzzy- two years is a loooong time." She grinned.

"We'll talk again on a later date, with my collegue with me. Maybe that'll help you with some honesty." He sighed, placing one last image before her with a sigh. 

Her eyes, sparkling with curiosity, dimmed. 

Blood splattered the picture, one face crossed out, the other circled. "This was found in your old home. This is your blood, and you've crossed out the victim. I'd hate to suspect you, but perhaps these two are your target?" He asked, watching her grin flicker to a snarl before contorting in a content smile.

"I've never seen this before~"

"You were put into an institution when you were younger, correct?" 

"Yup, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember why?"

"Mmmm... Nope."

"You tried to kill your sister. A few times, actually. Could you have been angry, and killed someone she was close to out of frustration?" 

Junko let out a laugh, staring at the recorder. "Frustration? Why would I ever do anything out of such a booooring emotion?" She asked, eyes shifting up to meet his eyes. "It's fun, but I'd never actually kill someone."

**14/10/-- 11:09 AM Tick Tock Your Time Is Up**

**??????:** He's still not paaaaaart of our game yet

**??????:** Booooooo

**??????:** start thinking hard about who'll be huuuuurt~

**14/10/-- 11:30 AM**

"Thank you for answering my questions with partial honesty. I'll be in contact for future questioning." He nodded to the blonde, watching her walk away. Glancing back, someone slipped into the room, arms folded. "Hey uncle."

"So this is your big case..." The man hummed, leaning against the wall. "She's dangerous, you know?"

"I know. That's exactly why she's going back." 

"Back?"

"To school- I mean. If she believes she can fool me, that makes everything easier. I'll be talking to one of her classmates, he'd been successful in breaking her down last year after an incident." He admitted, ignoring the buzz of his phone. "She's a hazard to society, but with her class, she's slightly more restrained."

The man hummed, nodding his head. "I can see that. How's the two missing boys?"

"Two? Ouma-San left, Idabashi-San is with the professor- if that's who you're talking about."

The man looked at him, judgingly. "I suppose you wouldn't know. My section have been told the two are missing, along with the professor. Don't worry too much about it, I'll be looking for them. You focus on this." The man ruffled blue locks, stalking past the teenager. "Don't forget to take a break, live as a teen as well, alright?" 

**14/10/-- 18:38 PM Tired Vibes**

**Amami** **:** @Saihara

**Saihara** **:** Busy.

**Amami** **:** @Saihara

**Amami** **:** It's about Kokichi

**14/10/-- 18:44 PM Tired Vibes**

**_Message did not send_ **

**_This user has blocked_ ** **_you_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tick Tock Your Time Is Up-  
> ?????? : ??????  
> Amami : Amami
> 
> Tired Vibes-  
> Amami : Amami  
> Saihara : Saihara
> 
> SHOTPUT INCIDENT-  
> "I'll kill you" : Akamatsu  
> "Do it coward" : Amami
> 
> "New Conversation"-  
> Enoshima : Enoshima  
> Saihara : Saihara
> 
> Art of Hell-  
> Smoothie : Shirogane  
> Angle : Yonaga
> 
> Rooftop Chills-  
> Ryouma : Hoshi  
> Shuichi : Saihara
> 
> Yeah sorry about how terrible this chapter is,,,  
> Thank you for all your comments and support, it really makes my day!  
> Im glad this is intriguing, it's going to get a lot worse  
> For everyone.  
> I love yall and hope you enjoyed this tho!!! <3 mwah


	15. The beginning of an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time begins to dwindle  
> A walk never to be trusted  
> An argument seals a fate of two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! I love yall!!!  
> Sorry for like,,, not uploading yesterday, forgot it was Thursday,,, oops  
> Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy this! ,, this is another terrible chapter btw so,,, sorry

**15/10/-- 00:00 AM Tick Tock Your Time is Up**

**??????:** It's your laaaaast daaaaaay

**??????:** I can't wait to hurt one of them~

**??????:** :)

**15/10/-- 00:26 AM "New Conversation"**

**[PRIVATE]** _has started a new conversation with_ **Harukawa**

**[PRIVATE]:** This is Harukawa Maki, right??

**[PRIVATE]:** @Harukawa

**Harukawa** is _online_

**Harukawa** **:** How did you get this number?

**Harukawa** **:** Who is this?

**[PRIVATE]:** Oh thank fuck i got a response. Youre Maki right?

**Harukawa** **:** Harukawa. 

**Harukawa** **:** How did you get this number? Who are you? What do you want?

**[PRIVATE]:** Right, right, you were always like this

**[PRIVATE]:** I'm a member of DICE - yknow the group - got your number from the old orphanage

**Harukawa** **:** And you are?

**[PRIVATE]:** Can't say my name, especially on these things

**[PRIVATE]:** Anyways, I have a small issue and wondered if you could help an old orphan buddy?

**Harukawa** **:** No. Bye.

**[PRIVATE]:** Its only one thing, i promise!

**[PRIVATE]:** Ill leave you alone! 

**[PRIVATE]:** Please?

**Harukawa** **:** Hhh fine. Make it quick, I have to go training soon.

**Harukawa** **:** If you're fucking with me, I'll kill you.

**[PRIVATE]:** Of course, of course!

**[PRIVATE]:** So our boss, Kokichi, is he still in HPA?

**Harukawa** **:** No? He went somewhere else or some shit, I dont know or care

**[PRIVATE]:** Fuck

**[PRIVATE]:** Did he say anything before he left? We kinda fucked up, really bad

**Harukawa** **:** You said it was one thing, I answered a question. Bye.

**[PRIVATE]:** Please? Please? Please?

**[PRIVATE]:** We really fucked up 

**[PRIVATE]:** More like our informer fucked up- but like its bad, please?

**Harukawa** **:** Fucking

**Harukawa** **:** I don't know, he said something about hanging out with better people and left.

**[PRIVATE]:** Do you remember when? Did you see him?

**Harukawa** **:** The 11th? Not long ago, what did you mess up on?

**[PRIVATE]:** Our informers shit got hacked and stuff went through to him 

**[PRIVATE]:** Cant even use the number anymore

**Harukawa** **:** Maybe he's messing with you?

**[PRIVATE]:** Doubt it

**[PRIVATE]:** Hhh maybe, we'll leave it a few more days

**[PRIVATE]:** If you hear from him, can you please tell me? I know you hate us, but please?

**Harukawa** **:** Whatever, just don't bother me much.

**[PRIVATE]:** Thank you!!

**15/10/-- 01:41 AM**

Green eyes glared at the repeated notification blaring 'BLOCKED'. One conversation. One fucking conversation. It's all he asked, all he needed, but no. Fucking no. Life hates him. Everything fucking hates him and oh god its all his fault. They'll die and fucking- he's killed his two best friends.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! 

How the fuck does he get someone to help him when they refuse to talk to him? Trap him? Kidnap him? Trick him? 

Dropping his phone beside him, he raked a hand through green locks. Fucking hell- it hurt to breathe, was he even breathing? Fuck. Fuck his chest ached, how the fuck-? 

Was he just going to give up? 

It was already over.

Fuck.

Breathe-

Breathe-

Please breathe-

Fuck.

How does he-? ... Was he a murderer now? No, he'd basically killed his sisters, what's two more lives to add? Aha... Fuck... Fuck, he couldn't breathe- He killed so many people indirectly- Had he ever saved someone's life?

No...

He was so useless- fuck. 

He was a murderer- oh no.

Oh no, oh no, oh no...

How does he fix this? Fuck- how does- where..? Fuck. Fuck.

Maybe giving up would be easier, he could escape the guilt haunting him. 

Fucking Saihara and his stupid shitty case- god fucking dammit! Just ONE talk! ONE! It's all he asked for, shittyhara.

Fuck you.

Fuck.

This was all his fault-

He should've seen the signs. Should've been there. Should've hunted them both down instead of waiting. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! 

God fucking dammit! 

He couldn't breathe-

Shit.

Fuck.

Breathe-

Breathe-

Breathe with life you've stolen from yet another. Fucking stupid, shitty older brother he was. Fuck. Fuck everything. Fucking- 

**15/10/-- 02:04 AM Tick Tock Your Time Is Up**

**??????:** Oh nooooo

**??????:** Youve gone and gave yourself a panic attack and passed out

**??????:** :) Well, is this you giving up? Youve still got a few hours~ But we can call quits~

**??????:** :) just tell me when you wake up~ if youre in time, obviously~

**15/10/-- 06:13 AM Drug** **Dealz**

**Seesaw:** This chat is so despairingly dead

**Fake Ultimate:** Yeah, its p freakky

**Seesaw:** Hm. 

**15/10/-- 06:15 AM Wild Hoes**

**Day:** I fucking hate you

**Day:** Go away, im sorry, please, im just fuckin stressed

**Moo:** i dunno whats got you so fucking pissed off but im going for a walk

**Moo:** try to calm your tits 

**15/10/-- 06:19 AM**

Making his way to the second year dorms took longer than the young detective preferred, but he refused to fall victim to his annoyance. He'd gotten rid of the pests bothering him, so now he could focus on his case.

His uncle was focusing on his classmates, and his classmates were doing their own thing. 

He had peace now.

Rapping his knuckles against the door leading to the large dormitory, he could hear some voices lingering around inside. 

Kirigiri should be expecting him- the said detective peeled the door open, giving him a small smile. She held an air of authority- something he could only dream of having- her grace and tact were always praised, understandably so.

"Makoto, my co-worker wanted to speak with you." Her voice however, left something to be desired. It lacked everything but the cold tinge of disappointment lingering in every word she spilt. 

Eyes peered over at the two curiously, a pair of familiar eyes glaring at him. Ah- the soldier.

A boy with rather fluffy brown locks bounded over happily, reminding Shuichi of a puppy. Odd thought, he reminded himself, giving a curt nod to the student. "Oh! Saihara-Kun!" He beamed happily, trying to ignore the twist of dread in his stomach.

"May we talk somewhere private?"

"Hm? Sure, want to go to a café nearby?" 

**15/10/-- 07:31 AM**

Her walk, albeit peaceful, left dread coiling with every step she took. 

She shouldn't be nervous walking, she'd done so many times before, what made this time any different?

Shaking her head in attempt to soothe her fears, she made her way to a bridge, eyes staring longingly at the rushing water below. Hm.

"I'm not gonna witness a suicide, am I?" A voice asked, startling her out of thought. They stood at her side, no noticeable features to them as they peered over the edge. 

Rolling her eyes, she stared back down at the water. "Probably not."

"Mmm... Jumping sounds nice though, doesn't it?" They asked, leaning further over the railings. 

"No. Not really. Sounds fucking lonely."

"Then don't do it alone."

"Why're you talking to me about fucking suicide? This isn't some shit pickup line is it?" She asked, eyes shifting over to the stranger.

Barking out laughter, they shook their head. "Not really, unless you wanna jump with me." 

**15/10/-- 08:12 AM**

Bright lights attacked his eyes, pain ebbing at his back. 

Fuck.

What time was it?

**15/10/-- 10:52 AM "Unnamed Conversation"**

**[UNKNOWN]** _has started a conversation with_ **??????**

**??????** _has changed chat name to_ **Fuck** **HPA**

**[UNKNOWN]:** How's it going?

**??????:** Grrrrrrrrreat! The poor kid's having a breakdown~

**[UNKNOWN]:** ooo

**[UNKNOWN]:** Well here's a quick thing, our scape goat is the prof.

**??????:** Idabashi? The fucking scientist? Holy shit, yes!

**[UNKNOWN]:** One last thing, someone on the inside works for me now~

**[UNKNOWN]:** Lets ruin HPA from the inside too now~

**??????:** Okie Dokie

**[UNKNOWN]:** pleasure talking to you~

**??????:** pleasure working w you~ :)

**15/10/-- 11:01 AM** **Lomv** **You**

**Nom** **:** Kirumi,,, do you know where saihara is?

**Nom** **nom** **:** He should be back soon, why? 

**Nom** **nom** **:** Has something happened? Youve been so stressed lately, do you want some tea?

**Nom** **:** Sorry, i dont mean to make you worry

**Nom** **:** Im fine, just need to talk to him about something

**Nom** **nom** **:** Mmm alright, should I tell him to talk to you?

**Nom** **:** Nah, ill find him, just gotta make sure hes inside, yknow?

**Nom** **nom** **:** Alright,,, well Ill tell you when he gets here, I love you

**Nom** **:** Love you too

**15/10/-- 11:05 AM Wild Hoes**

**Day:** Miu babe, im sorry, im so fucking sorry

**Day:** I didnt mean to scream at you

**Day:** I could never hate you, im sorry, please

**Day:** Miu, babe, please talk to me, im sorry

**Day:**

**Day:** At least look at my messages, let me know youre alive

**15/10/-- 12:15 AM** **Lomv** **You**

**Nom** **nom** **:** He's just left the kitchen

**Nom** **:** fghjhs thank you! Love you <3

**Nom** **nom** **:** love you too 

**Nom** **:** We should go on a date soon

**Nom** **nom** **:** I'd like that, however dont you have a detective to catch?

**Nom** **:** That I do! 

**15/10/-- 12:22 AM**

Green eyes peered around the area, settling on the form of a certain detective heading to his room. 

Leaping down the stairs, he made his way over to the oblivious detective. "Hey Saihara." He gave a strained smile as wide golden hues peered back at him.

He wilted slightly, giving a glare. "I'm busy, can we talk later."

"No." 

Shuichi huffed, backing away and instead walking towards the door leading out of the dormitory. Grasping his arm, Rantaro gave a wry smile tugging him away and towards the adventurers room. "It'll be quick."

"I have places to be."

"If you don't fucking listen to me, you're responsible for two fucking deaths." Rantaro growled at the detective, pushing open his door and dragging the confused detective with him.

"I don't have time for games. I really have things to do." Tugging his arm back, he stared at the adventurer with annoyance. "Well?"

The greenette gave a smile, thankful. "I need your help."

"No."

"Fucking listen to me." He growled, glaring. Ah, his temper was flaring, he'd lost his patience with this detective. Taking a deep breath, he smiled. "Our two classmates have been kidnapped-"

"Take it to the police. My uncle is working on finding them."

"Can't. If I tell anyone, they get hurt. However, I have to get you to help me... If you don't, then you're killing them." Rantaro smiled, wilting at the disbelief crossing Shuichi's face.

"Right... This is why I blocked you, you're nothing but a distraction-"

Groaning, he snatched out his phone, flicking to the odd conversation with the stranger. "Really?" He shoved it towards the detective, watching golden hues flicker over the conversation.

"You're probably being tricked. Maybe Ouma-Kun is playing a game on you. I'm sorry, but I don't have time for another case. Take it to my uncle." 

Passing the phone back, green hues stared at the new message flooding his phone.

**15/10/-- 12:36 AM Tick Tock Your Time Is Up**

**??????:** I'll give you ten more minutes~

**??????:** Although, I don't think you'll need them~ it looks like it'll be just you and me~

**??????:** And a few broken bones~ Youre realllllly bad at this game, yknow?

**15/10/-- 12:38 AM**

"Fuck you Shuichi."

"Excuse me?" 

"Aren't they your friends?! Don't you like Kokichi?! Or are you that fucking heartless you'll let two people die when you could've saved them?" 

Shuichi Blanched, letting out a forced laugh. "I... I'm doing my job, I can't just stop everything for my emotions when my uncle's division is working on that very case."

"They're not gonna fucking find anything!"

"How do you know? Why're you so set on playing hero?!"

Breathe- Deep breaths. "Because if you help me, we can find them! They're not safe. None of us are fucking safe right now and all you care about is a stupid case someone else could do!"

Recoiling, the detective let out a bitter laugh. "When are we ever safe? Maybe there's a reason they're gone. Or maybe, you're being tricked."

**15/10/-- 12:41 AM Tick Tock Your Time Is Up**

**??????:** Fiiiive minutes left~

**??????:** You can do it! 

**??????:** No you can't~ They're gonna die before the detective joins~ I'll let them know it was all your fault~

**15/10/-- 12:42 AM**

"Please. Please help me. Please, I can't- I don't care if its a trick, I can't risk it. Please." 

**15/10/-- 12:43 AM Tick Tock Your Time Is Up**

**??????:** Uh oh~ Three minutes~

**15/10/-- 12:44 AM**

"... I can't. I'm sorry. I have to focus on this case."

"It'll still be there in a year or two, they might not be! Are you really choosing an old case over two friends? You're a fucking monster."

"... Maybe.. But this is my future, I can't let it go."

"We'll all be dead before that future comes. All because you couldn't let it go." 

**15/10/-- 12:45 AM Wild Hoes**

**Day:** Miu? ****

**15/10/-- 12:45 PM Tick Tock Your Time Is Up**

**??????:** A minute~

**15/10/-- 12:45 PM**

"Please." He begged, repeating it like a prayer, eyes boring into the detective.

"I-..." His eyes flickered to the door. "..."

"Please...."

"I... I..."

"Just say yes, please. Please..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug Dealz -  
> Kayayday : Akamatsu  
> Guacamole : Amami  
> Begone Degenerates : Chabashira  
> BugBoi: Gokuhara  
> Makiroll : Harukawa  
> Deaded : Hoshi  
> Sekc: Iruma  
> Toaster : Kiibo  
> Fake ultimate: Momota  
> Gremlin : Ouma  
> Mommy : Tojo  
> No homo : Saihara  
> SHSL Fangirl: Shirogane  
> Seesaw: Shinguji  
> AtuasBestGorl : Yonaga  
> Let me slep : Yumeno
> 
> Tick Tock Your Time Is Up-  
> Amami : Amami  
> ?????? : ??????
> 
> "New Conversation"-  
> Harukawa : Harukawa  
> [PRIVATE] : [PRIVATE]
> 
> Wild Hoes-  
> Day : Akamatsu  
> Moo : Iruma
> 
> Fuck HPA-  
> ?????? : ??????  
> [UNKNOWN] : [UNKNOWN]
> 
> Lomv You-  
> Nom : Amami  
> Nom Nom : Tojo
> 
> oops~ a cliffhanger~  
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. The comments honestly are amazing, even when im being kindly threatened to take care of myself (you know who you are), and everyones frustration and fear is wonderful. Your support is honestly just lovely and gosh, its so overwhelming, i love it and all yall <3


	16. Don't trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cry of relief  
> A hunt for the missing  
> A message of warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdfghyjtre sorry for any mistakes!!!  
> Oof, okay so,,, heres a chapter, hope you enjoy  
> its messy and stuff but uhh,,, loving the comments

**15/10/-- 12:46 PM Tick Tock Your Time Is Up**

**??????:** ~~ YOUR TIME IS UP ~~

**15/10/-- 12:46 PM**

His knees buckled beneath him, phone clattering as he fell. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." He repeated like a mantra, ignoring how Shuichi picked up his phone, watching the messages flood in.

**15/10/-- 12:46 PM Tick Tock Your Time Is Up**

**??????:** Wowie, didnt expect you to do it~

**??????:** weeeeeell~ now that our new member has joined~ lets enjoy our time together~

**??????** _sent a voice recording_

**??????:** here's a little motivation~

**15/10/-- 12:48 PM**

Shuichi stared at the recording, sliding down beside Rantaro. "They sent something." He mumbled quietly, watching the greenette's trembling fingers clutch onto the phone desperately. Had this situation really freaked the adventurer so much?

"Don't you... Don't you have a case to work on?" Rantaro asked, glaring at the detective with glassy hues. 

Looking away, he let out a huff. "You'll just drag me back if I left."

Humming, the adventurer opened the recording, turning up his volume. 

Music blasted through the speakers, distorted and repetitive, something clattering just beyond the music. "St... o... p... It..." Someone begged, voice rough and scratchy- Kiibo?

"Stop.... Stop... Stop... Stop it..." He continued to beg, ignoring the discomfort of his throat as his voice got louder. "Stop... Stop... Stop... Stop... Stop..." 

A click was heard, the music fell silent. Kiibo continued to mumble to himself, begging for the music to stop. It was unnerving. Another click resounded, high pitched shrieks played on loop. Kiibo fell deathly quiet. 

The recording came to a stop as the music began to play again. "What the fuck...?" Shuichi whispered quietly, staring at the phone in confusion. 

**15/10/-- 12: 54 PM Tick Tock Your Time Is Up**

**??????:** You weren't entertaining me~ So I played around with him~

**??????:** isn't he adorable? 

**Amami** **:** I got Shuichi to play, why are you hurting him?

**??????:** you. were. boring. me

**??????:** besides~ its just noise~ 

**??????:** now, lets start up round two- dont bore me boys~

**Amami** **:** What happens if we bore you?

**??????:** :) 

**??????:** Would you like to continue playing?

**Amami** **:** If we say no?

**??????:** :)

**??????:** Do you want to risk it? Such pretty boys I have~ I don't like pretty children~ It's so unfair~ Harmed flesh however~

**??????:** will you plaaaaay?~

**Amami** **:**

**Amami** **:** we'll play

**??????:** :)

**??????:** lets start easy~

**15/10/-- 14:26 PM ALERT**

**[PRIVATE]:** To all students, we're sorry for the lack of classes, they'll return to normal soon

**[PRIVATE]:** Due to an issue within campus, we would like to interview everyone 

**[PRIVATE]:** You will then be given an option to go home until classes resume or remain on campus

**[PRIVATE]:** We apologize for the issues and hope to resolve it soon, remember to stay safe and contact a teacher if something is wrong

**15/10/-- 14:32 PM Drug** **Dealz**

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** sooo anyone going home?

**Deaded** **:** I'll be remaining on campus

**Mommy:** Same

**Guacamole:** ^^

**Bug** **Boi** **:** Gonta go home

**AtuasBestGorl** **:** angie might stay

**Begone Degenerates:** Himiko and I are staying

**Seesaw:** Apologies but I shall be staying

**Kayayday** **:** ,,, im not sure yet

**Fake Ultimate:** Im gonna see my folks, so,,,

**Makiroll** **:** I'll be staying

**Fake Ultimate:** You could come w me

**Makiroll** **:** To be critiqued once again and then fattened up during diner? 

**Makiroll** **:** I'm good.

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** dfghyres but but look at the potential of getting closer together!

**Makiroll** **:** How much closer do you want us to be? 

**Fake Ultimate:** We're already dating, we cant get much closer, can we?

**Guacamole:** nope

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** back the fuck up

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** YOURE DATING AND I WAS NEVER TOLD?!

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** BITCHES! I! NEED! DETAILS!

**Fake Ultimate:** Oops

**Makiroll** **:** :/ 

**Makiroll** **:** There's no details

**Kayayday** **:** How'd you get together??

**Kayayday** **:** I thought Momota (no offense) was too dense to notice anything

**Begone Degenerates:** Hurt her and I will cut you into tiny pieces

**Makiroll** **:** Pfft, I'll help you Tenko

**Begone Degenerates:** Great! :)

**Fake Ultimate:** dfgrd scary, also rude! Im not dense! and like,,, we were on the roof and it just kinda happened

**Makiroll** **:** He says as he actually had note cards but was so nervous, he brought math notes

**Makiroll** **:** He planned the entire thing and fucked up

**Fake Ultimate:** Hey! I did perfectly well! 

**Makiroll** **:** Uh huh sure you did, I had to take control

**SHSL** **Fangirl** **:** sfhtres thats beautiful! 

**Kayayday** **:** hfeagas thought it was too good to be true

**Fake Ultimate:** I'm being bullied

**Guacamole:** You feeling attacked rn?

**Fake Ultimate:** So much

**Guacamole:** Oh hey whatre you gonna do about your shit ton of plants?

**Fake Ultimate:** Fuck

**Fake Ultimate:** Uhhh @Mommy can you take care of my plants while im gone?

**Fake Ultimate:** I'd ask makiroll but she'll just kill Martha 

**Guacamole:** Martha- like prickly cactus martha that catches all clothes and tear them?

**Fake Ultimate:** Its not my fault she wants attention and yall ignore her

**Kayayday** **:** ew 'yall'

**Guacamole:** fuck martha, kill her maku

**Makiroll** **:** never call me 'maku', but glad we agree on something

**Mommy:** Of course I'll look after your plants

**Fake Ultimate:** Thank you! At least someone else cares for them!

**Fake Ultimate:** Keep those two away from Martha! And all of the others!!! 

**Guacamole:** rumi, just end martha for us, please

**Mommy:** I love you, but I don't condone murder

**Guacamole:** She says as she threatens to torture someone to death for not cleaning a dish

**Mommy:** My love, if you don't shut up, i will politely cut off your tongue :)

**Fake Ultimate:** dw bro, i feel your pain

**Guacamole:** the pain of having violently scary girlfriends

**Makiroll** **:** That's not my problem

**Mommy:** That's not our problem

**Makiroll** **:** Oof, same hat

**Mommy:** Same hat

**15/10/-- 15:30 PM Bros Before Hoes**

**Piano Tiles:** Shuichi

**Piano Tiles: I'm** sorry, ive fucked up, i know youre angry but please

**Piano Tiles:** Ive done something bad, really fucking bad

**Piano Tiles:** Please, please, please, please, please

**Piano Tiles:** istg shuichi please

**15/10/-- 16:04 PM Have an** **Ahoge**

**Stressed:** Yo, is your class alright @Anxiety ?

**Egg:** ??? Is something happening to their class?

**Stressed:** I dunno, they're all just,,, outside on the stairs rn

**Stressed** _sent_ _OutsideVibes.PNG_

**Egg:** Oh odd

**Egg:** Maybe they're waiting for someone?

**Yawn:** Perhaps you could go down and ask them?

**Stressed:** Too far, you do it Chiaki

**Yawn:** Busy

**Piano:** We're fine! Just just waiting for someone

**Egg:** Well I'm out, I could see if anyone's nearby? Who're you waiting for?

**Piano:** Oh! That'd be great, I was about to go check around. We're waiting for Miu

**Egg:** Hm, alright! I'll keep an eye out!

**Piano:** Thank you! It might be nothing and she's just taking some time, but still

**Stressed:** Hopefully she'll come back soon

**Kamakura:** Hope!

**Stressed:** Nagito, get off their phone

**Kamakura:** Stay hopeful Akamatsu! And the rest of you!

**Piano:** Thank you! 

**Stressed:** Hhhh

**15/10/-- 16:12 PM**

Shuichi leaned against a tree, eyes trained to their task. "So... Where do we look first for Miu?" Rantaro asked, eyes still a puffy red, a tremble of fear still clinging to his voice.

Golden hues refused to look at him, guilt coiling around him in anguish. "I... She could've gone anywhere... Something's obviously happened if our task is to find her..." 

"We shouldn't wait for her to come back... We're on a time limit.... Let's go to the park, maybe she's there...?" 

Humming, his predatory golden hues shifted to the sky. "And if we're being tricked? I don't want to waste time over nothing when I could be focused on my work."

Rnataro glared, elbowing him in the stomach. "If we're not being pranked, then you're making yourself a new case. One where we're both fucking murderers." 

Raking a hand through his hair, he sighed. "Yeah, alright. I'm not gonna help you with everything, I still... I still need to do this case. But we should start looking, right?"

**15/10/-- 17:08 PM**

Her body convulsed violently, skin tearing apart against jagged rocks, eyes rolling back with fatigue. 

**15/10/-- 17:10 PM**

"We've got two more days to find her. Let's go back for now..." Shuichi's voice tore through the silence as they passed a bridge, watching as Rantaro heaved a sigh before complying. 

**15/10/-- 19:27 PM**

"Hey Angie," A voice, feminine and strained, broke their silence, eyes strained to the movie playing. "If... If I did something bad, would you hate me?"

"Bad?" The girl echoed curiously.

"If I... If I hurt someone... A lot of people... But they don't have families... Would... Would you hate me?" 

"Angie doesn't think so- I don't think so... I'd be sad and disappointed, maybe, but I'd never hate you."

"And if I hurt you...? And myself...?"

"We can hurt together."

**15/10/-- [TIME AND PLACE UNKNOWN]**

Blackened walls, blackened floors, not really blackened- just really dark. 

Dark, dark, dark.

Dark like the scorch marks coating the room. Dark like the blood staining the floor. Dark like the grasp of sleep clinging on.

But it never got lonely, not with music playing, not with thoughts racing, not with shrieking and screaming playing somewhere in the background.

Sometimes a thought flitters by his mind, of a detective he failed to steal the heart of. A detective who once wanted to tell him something before being cut off. A detective doomed to let him suffer for something else

That was fine-

Music, music, music- it began to distort and pierce through such fickle thoughts. It was maddening, sickening, and oh so familiar. 

**15/10/-- 22:24 PM Tick Tock Your Time Is Up**

**??????:** You get to ask one question for completing the first task~

**Amami** **:**

**Amami** **:** Where are they?

**??????:** Boo! Cant answer that! Ask again!

**Amami** **:** Who are you?

**??????:** Boo! Cant answer that! Ask again!

**Amami** **:** Why are you doing this?

**??????:** For fun, mostly, but revenge too ig- or something like that~

**??????:** hey hey, cause i made you cry, ill give you a note on this 

**??????:** you might wanna let go of the hope of finding her alive~

**Amami** **:** did you hurt her? what the fuck? w

**??????:** you look so angry~ smile at the camera~

**Amami** **:** So you're watching us all

**??????:** Of course! I have eyes everywhere~

**Amami** **:** Is this a prank?

**??????:** What do you think? You can give up if you want~

**Amami** **:**

**??????:** here's a warning tho, the people around youu are just as untrustworthy as me

**??????:** perhaps im shuichi to keep you in check

**??????:** or im kokichi playing a game

**??????:** or i could be kirumi watching you stress

**??????:** or maybe, im a teacher, a professor, a headmaster, i could be anyone~ or no one~

**??????:** maybe everyone's playing a different game youve been caught in, no one's trustworthy in this world~

**??????:** lets have a lot of fun during our time together~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug Dealz -  
> Kayayday : Akamatsu  
> Guacamole : Amami  
> Begone Degenerates : Chabashira  
> BugBoi: Gokuhara  
> Makiroll : Harukawa  
> Deaded : Hoshi  
> Sekc: Iruma  
> Toaster : Kiibo  
> Fake ultimate: Momota  
> Gremlin : Ouma  
> Mommy : Tojo  
> No homo : Saihara  
> SHSL Fangirl: Shirogane  
> Seesaw: Shinguji  
> AtuasBestGorl : Yonaga  
> Let me slep : Yumeno
> 
> Tick Tock Your Time Is Up-  
> Amami : Amami  
> ?????? : ??????
> 
> ALERT-  
> [PRIVATE] : [PRIVATE]
> 
> Bros Before Hoes-  
> Piano Tiles : Akamatsu
> 
> Have an Ahoge-  
> Piano :Akamatsu  
> Stressed : Hinata  
> Kamukura : Kamukura  
> Leather : Kirigiri  
> Egg : Naegi  
> Yawn : Nanami  
> Anxiety : Saihara  
> 
> 
> yall might just hate me in future chapters :)  
> Thank you for the support! Yall already know I love you, but Imma say it again! I love all yall and your support is so wonderful <3  
> Im sorry in advance for the upcoming chapters


	17. Only to give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To give up,  
> To avoid,  
> To regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> I'm not sorry

**DATE AND TIME UNKNOWN**

Water cradled her trembling form, washing over her in comforting waves. Pained rasps for air wracked through her body, lungs pierced by sharp edges of broken ribs.

An airy gasp tore through her throat, begs to be saved went unheard over the rushing water trying to lull her further down.

Giving up seemed so easy, so alluring.

**16/10/-- 00:00 AM**

A phone rang out, piercing the once eerily quiet night. 

**16/10/-- 00:38 AM Tick Tock Your Time Is Up**

**??????:** Not long left~

**16/10/-- 01:25 AM**

Kirumi frowned as she watched the boy beside her squirm, his breathing labored. "Shhh...." She whispered pitifully, hand raking through his green locks. 

He made no move of waking, a whimper escaping his throat.

"It's okay..." She whispered with a loving touch. "Shhh..." She silenced the boy, breaking at his whimpers. "I'm here..." She tried to promise. "It's okay..." She reassured quietly, lying through her teeth with ease.

**16/10/-- 02:42 AM**

Rousing himself from the confines of his mind, his green eyes blearily settled on the maid watching him. "Ru... mi?" He asked hoarsely, watching her give a saddened smile, hand cupping his cheek.

"I'm here love, it's okay..." She whispered calmly.

Giving a quiet nod, his eyes glanced around. "Wh..?"

"You were having a nightmare. Do you... want to talk about it?" 

"... I don't... Remember it...?" He confessed, brows furrowing in an attempt to remember what had gave him such a fright to wake up. He came up blank.

"It's okay..." She reassured slowly, hand dropping from his cheek. "It's okay..." Her voice soothed. "Remembering isn't always good..." She whispered in the quiet room, curling herself into his side carefully. "It's okay..." 

"Yeah..." He agreed breathily, dazed. "It's..." He swallowed thickly. "It's okay..." He mumbled, arm wrapping around her protectively. "I'll... I'll make everything okay again..." 

She nodded tiredly in the crook of his neck. "Our hero..." Her lips curled up into a sleepy smile, eyes watching through the dark as a tear slipped down his cheek. She ignored it, allowing him his moment of unknown grief. 

**16/10/-- 03:09 AM The Failure of cubes**

**Card of Hearts** added **Harukawa** to **The Failure of cubes**

**Card of Hearts:** everyone say hello to maki

**Card of Hearts:** remember her? the orphanage???

**Harukawa** _left_ **The Failure of cubes**

**Card of Spades:** Well fuck. We lost the insider

**Card of Clubs:** Dont blame blame her, id dip out too

**Card of Spades:** Yeah same tbh

**Card of Hearts:** That was your fault guys, you didnt say hi quick enough

**Card of Hearts:** Be more social

**Card of Clubs:** N o

**Card of Spades:** Lmao we're introverts, what do you expect?

**Card of Hearts:** Better.

**Card of Clubs:** Ouch h

**Card of Spades:** Owie my heart

**Card of Hearts** _added_ **Harukawa** to **The Failure of cubes**

**Harukawa** **:**

**Harukawa** **:** What?

**Card of Clubs:** Maki! Long long time no t talk!

**Harukawa** **:**

**Card of Clubs:** Uhh from from DICE? 

**Harukawa** **:** I know. 

**Harukawa** **:** Why am I here? I told you I didn't want to be bothered.

**Card of Hearts:** I know! But if youre gonna help, you might as well be on the inside of both, right?

**Harukawa** **:** Inside?

**Card of Hearts:** Yup! 

**Card of Hearts:** HPA doesn't really accept DICE for the shit we used to pull

**Card of Spades:** And no groups in HPA like us

**Harukawa** **:** And I'm being told this because?

**Card of Diamonds:** if you haven't noticed, our leader is a student.

**Card of Diamonds:** and he's currently missing.

**Harukawa** **:** You think someone here took him?

**Card of Diamonds:** yes. preferably someone who knows technology. 

**Harukawa** **:** And you want me to investigate for you?

**Harukawa** **:** No thanks.

**Card of Diamonds:** you run away from us, is it because you feel guilty for what happened?

**Card of Diamonds:** youre helping no one by running now.

**Card Diamonds:** youre not changing in the slightest.

**Harukawa** **:** I don't want to deal with this.

**Card of Clubs:** You think you think we do? We just want the boss back. 

**Harukawa** **:** Ask someone else.

**Card of Clubs:** Youre the only trusted person who knows us. us

**Harukawa** **:** No.

**Card of Hearts:** You agreed to help before

**Harukawa** **:** And now I'm saying no.

**Card of Diamonds:** maybe they were right.

**Card of Diamonds:** once a murderer. always a murderer. once a traitor, always a traitor

**Harukawa** **:** You don't know what you're talking about. besides. weren't one of you like me before that rule?

**Card of Diamonds:** Yeah. But you know what makes it different?

**Card of Diamonds:** theyve been trying to redeem themselves since.

**Harukawa** **:** Fine. I'll help you. Once you find him, I want nothing to do with any of you.

**Card of Hearts:** You might change your mind in the future, but thank you!

**16/10/-- 06:19 AM**

Kaede stared at her phone, flitting through old messages. "I didn't mean it..." She muttered to herself, letting the phone collapse onto her stomach, eyes falling closed to try and stop her falling tears.

"I didn't mean it," She promised to the empty room. "I love you.." She confessed remorsefully. "I'm so sorry..." She cried out. "I didn't... I'd never say it again... Come back, please, I'm sorry..." She repeated like a mantra, like a broken record. 

A sob tore through her throat.

"I.. I'm sorry- I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up, I love you, I didn't mean it."

**16/10/-- 07:12 AM**

He had no distinct features that set him apart from the crowd. His voice was plain as could be, his eyes duller than hopeful children, lips folded in a compressed line of indifference. 

The weight of his words, however, were cunning and deceptive, manipulative in their ways. 

Plain as he was, he was a force to be reckoned with. He watched with idle interest as people wandered by, a coffee in his hand as he made his way to a bridge. 

**16/10/-- 09:15 AM**

Dark plum eyes peeled themselves open with force, adjusting to the dark lighting of the room. 

Atua- he regretted waking up.

"Are you awake yet?" A voice, distorted, rang through the speakers in his room. He couldn't breathe-. 

His skin, sticky with dried blood, cramped, his body twitching uncomfortably. 

"Oh! You're- ahaha, you're going to hurt yourself!" The voice boomed, grating on the alert boy's pinpricked senses. "Rise and shine, ursine~" They cooed mockingly. "Ahaha! Do you like our phrase? It's so wickedly cute~ Ahahaha!"

Atua- he just wanted to go back to sleep.

**16/10/-- 11:33 AM**

Echoing throughout the first year's dormitory, a whistle drifted the halls, silencing their sound and peaking their curiosity. Various heads peered through gaps, blinking at the sight of a teacher- their homeroom teacher. 

"Sir?" Korekiyo inquired, filing out with the other students into the open hallway. 

The man gave a curt nod to the group, concerned lines etched into his face. "Hey kids... I... Well, I'm here to give you a run down on what's happening with the school and your classmates." He explained, ushering them into the common room. 

The group gave cautious nods, each taking seats on the floor and couches, some on the center table as the teacher dragged a chair before the TV. "Well then..." He huffed, rubbing a hand over his face with tired acceptance. 

The group blinked in steady silence, patient and ever waiting.

"To start, I have a schedule for everyone." He started. "It's when you're scheduled for an interview. Beside your time is a slot for contact information and if you're going home or not. Regardless of your choice, we need your information and a guardian of sorts." 

The man watched them take their schedules silently, looking over the information. 

"Regarding your... Three classmates..." He sighed, raking a hand through his hair, leg bouncing with apprehension. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat. "The school rooftop is now off limits. Anyone feeling effected by what has happened will be encouraged to go to our therapist. If you have information containing anything about the three students... Please pass it on."

Kaede blinked slowly at the teacher, brows furrowed. "Three? Is that... Are you saying... Miu's missing too?" 

Without glancing at her, he gave a tired nod, hanging his head low. "We apologize for failing to keep you safe."

Ryouma hummed, leaning back in his seat. "What'll happen if one of them is dead?"

"Ryouma!" Hissed Kaede.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the teacher stood up uncomfortably. "Hopefully that wont be the case... However... Your safety will be our top priority."

"Angie wonders... Is someone trying to kill us?" Angie asked, eyes wide with child-like curiosity. 

Tsumugi hummed, drumming her fingers idly on the arm rest. "I remember the rumor that spread on our first week here. About the First Year Curse." She drawled. "For the entirety of the First Year, bad things happen. Hey, hey sir, are we cursed now?"

"No. No, that... It's an unfortunate coincidence. Nothing... Nothing will come of harm to you."

"You say that, yet we're missing three people." Shuichi snarked back, eyes closed as he leaned his head against the back rest of the couch. "An unfortunate coincidence yet you only protect us now, why not at the beginning of the year?"

"This seems like a pain..." Himiko groaned. "We're not safe, is it even worth going home. If we're targets... Aren't they going to attack our families?"

Kirumi, despite her calm elegance, let out a sigh and stood up, hands dragging down her clothes. "Perhaps it's best to believe them dead. Those three and anyone outside of this Academy." Her tone was tired but firm, her walk stiff but confident, her form disappearing as she walked off.

The man frowned, sighing. "I'm sorry. I wish we could do more for you." He apologized, taking his leave. Before leaving completely, he paused in the entry way, eyes focused blearily ahead. "You are Ultimates, you will never live a normal life while you hold that title. While you thrive, you bear a target on your back, only you can save yourself." He confessed solemnly, stalking out of the dormitory. 

Gonta silently stood up. "Gonta- ... I hope we can do better next time." He mumbled, slipping out of the room with unnatural ease. 

Kaede scampered away quickly, hand over her mouth, paling.

"Man... Where did we go wrong?" Kaito asked quietly.

"We became talented." Tenko replied bitterly, the group nodding in quietly seething agreement.

**16/10/-- 16:29 PM Tick Tock Your Time Is Up**

**??????:** My oh my, giving up are we?

**??????:** You havent even gone looking for her

**??????:** What a shame, its such a waste if youre too late

**??????:** I guess we get to find out the punishment for failing a task~

**16/10/-- 20:37 PM It's Easy Dad**

**Old Man:** Hey kiddo, I love you

**Old Man:** Heard about the whole lockdown thing

**Old Man:** You'll come visit, right? With Kaede, too?

**Old Man:** It's been real lonely without you here

**Old Man:** I've been making this robot, you'll check over it, right? 

**Old Man:** Bring Kiibo around too at some point, I miss you kids.

**DATE AND TIME UNKNOWN**   
  


Breathing had become a pained chore.  
  


She bore no control over her limbs as she drifted under the raging currents.  
  


Her lungs convulsed violently, her body spasming beneath agonizing waters.  
  


That night, her heart collapsed twice.  
  


That night, she didn't live through the second collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tick Tock Your Time Is Up -  
> ?????? : ??????
> 
> The Failure of cubes -  
> Card of Clubs : [ERROR]  
> Card of Diamonds : [ERROR]  
> Harukawa : Harukawa  
> Card of Hearts : [ERROR]  
> Card of Spades : [ERROR]
> 
> It's Easy Dad -  
> Old Man : Iruma's dad
> 
> I didn't really write it well, sorry. It'll be better next chapter (hopefully I can make you cry next week w it)  
> Sorry for not uploading last week, life's a little hectic and im nervous about the exams i take soon  
> Thank you for your loyal support, it's wonderful and encouraging
> 
> Also quick thing just to silence my friend, (if anyone's reading this), my friend wants me to make a discord for this. I'm not sure why nor am I sure if anyone would want to join it, so im asking if anyone would be interested in me making a discord for this. I genuinely dont understand why someone would want that, but it simply shushes them.


	18. To love is To lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunt for life  
> Two hunters fail  
> The hunters decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! SORRY THIS IS LATE, I GOT DISTRACTED WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER AND TRYING TO MAKE IT FUNCTION (TOTALLY NOT INVOLVING GOOGLE DOCS IN IT). !!!
> 
> :) Sorry for any mistakes, I hope you enjoy.

**17/10/— 04:32 AM Bros before Hoes**

**PianoTiles:** shu, can we talk? 

**PianoTiles:** i hate arguing with you,,,

**PianoTiles:** @Emo101

**17/10/— 04:49 AM Your Time Is Up**

**??????:** would you like a hiiiint?

**Amami:** A hint?

**??????:** :) 

**??????:** drifting aimlessly, rocks are bound to worsen the drop

**Amami:** What kind of fucked hint is that?

**??????:** thats for you to find out!

**??????:** buuuut i guess it doesnt matter, hm? you might just be too late

**17/10/– 05:00 AM Tired Vibes**

**Amami:** come here

**Saihara:** busy rn

**Amami:** istg 

**Amami:** im coming to your room, open up

**Saihara:** uh what the fuck? No.

**Amami:** I'll break down your fucking door. Open it.

**Saihara:** No you wont, just fuck off. Im trying to work

**Amami:** ill give you a new case.

**Amami:** We might have just killed Miu.

**Saihara:**???

**Amami:** Open up hoe and ill tell you

**Saihara:** Are you high again or something?

**Amami:** No. Thats a good idea tho, forget all this bullshit

**Saihara:** Hm. The door's unlocked, come in ig

**Amami:** finally.

**Saihara:** fuck you.

**17/10/-- 06:00 AM Stressful Jobs**

**Saihara:** Sorry in advance for the slow updates about work

**Saihara:** Im currently splitting my attention between two cases

**Saihara:** I did, however, compile everything into a document. I'll direct it to you in a bit. Thank you for your patience. **  
**

**Kirigiri:** Thank you for the update, I look forward to seeing your compiled work.

**Kirigiri:** Take your time. This has been a long running case, I suppose it can wait a little longer.

**17/10/-- 06:45 AM Believe in Yourself**

**mother plant:** yo shu you good bro?

**stab me pls:** Im fine, sorry guys

**ill stab you hoe:** You sure? You've been stressed all week

**stab me pls:** When am I not stressed?

**ill stab you hoe:** concerning 

**mother plant:** yknow we're here for you, rifht

**mother plant:** eitht

**stab me pls:** Thanks. Its fine though, Amami is helping me kinda

**mother plant:** Right-o! you guys have been hanging out a lot

**mother plant:** you both get that look makiroll gers tho sometimes

**mother plant:** yknow the 'leave me alone or ill stab you' look?

**stab me pls:** Just stress. Sorry, I need to go

**mother plant:** youll join us for training tonight, right!?

**stab me pls:** if ive got time

**mother plant:** aight, love you bro

**stab me pls:** You too.

**17/10/-- 07:21 AM Killer Love**

**Makiroll:** Wanna go practice shooting?

**Moon landing:** w guns?

**Makiroll:** Yeah

**Moon landing:** hell yeah!

**Makiroll:** 20 mins

**Moon landing:** gotchu

**17/10/-- 7:21 AM**

"Rise and shine, ursine!" a shrill chorus rang out over the speakers, startling the two boys awake in their separate rooms.

"The two hunters have failed their second task!" Came the annual update of their predicament, dim rooms lighting up with projections. Their view only came from security cameras, showing them pieces of what everyone was up to.

"What are you going to do to us now?" A hoarse voice asked, projected through the crackling speakers. Kiibo.

"Well~ I suppose that's for them to decide, hm? There's different punishments for whoever they choose!"

Frowning, plum orbs stared at the screen, a multitude of thoughts flitting by his mind.

**17/10/-- 7:36 AM**

Shuichi frowned at the greenette sitting before him, flopping back on his bed with a tired huff.

Rantaro spun around on his desk chair, wrangling a pen in his hands. "Do you think we're too late?" He asked, eyes staring blankly at his desk.

"I... I'm not sure..."

"Maybe we should go looking around... It was a hint right? Something about rocks..."

"That could be anywhere."

"And a drop?"

Shuichi sighed, hand raised out above him, as if trying to grasp something incredibly far from him. "The beach maybe? The river?"

"Mmm lets check those two places."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. I'm not waiting for a chance to find her only to be a minute late."

"And if she's dead?"

"... Then... Then she's dead..."

"Hm."

**17/10/-- 08:05 AM**

The beach was devoid of life, neither dead or breathing lurked.

As though everything was perfectly planned, a note fluttered against the stone stairs leading down to the sandy oasis.

**'NOT HERE'**

Blinking, Rantaro passed the note to the detective, eyes scanning the stairs for more notes. A lone post it note sat on the bottom step, a bright pink against dusty yellow.

**'A STREAM OF LIES IS WHERE SHE'S ALWAYS LAY'**

His throat tightened as he passed the note over, watching grim understanding wash over the detective.

"A river, perhaps?"

"What rivers do we have?"

"The bridge...?"

Rantaro swallowed thickly, frowning. "Alright..."

If she was there, he doubts she was alive. Many had died there, the rocks too unsteady, the water overpowering. If she was there, he might break down. They were there the other day looking, they had stopped at the bridge...

Their walk was silent, unease clutching them in a death grip.

Stepping onto the bridge, the two parted, looking over the edge to watch the currents gush violently.

"Shit..." Shuichi muttered, catching Rantaro's attention. "What uh... What was she wearing?"

The greenette stalked over, eyes drifting around until landing on the faint pink corroding further down.

His heart dropped into his stomach, feeling the uncomfortable churn, bile rising to the back of his throat.

He didn't process running, skidding at the end of the bridge and leaping over the short wall separating the path and the river edge. Shuichi ran hot on his tail, the two praying desperately to any god that it wasn't their missing friend.

The gods didn't listen to their prayers.

Blonde locks cascaded down jagged rocks, tangled with knots and smeared in blood. Her back was arched unnaturally on the point of a rock piercing through, water washing over her without care.

Green eyes peered around desperately, landing on the terrifyingly long belt wrapped twice and a half around Shuichi's brittle waist. "Take it off."

"What?" He hissed quietly, staring at the adventurer incredulously.

"Take it off. Take your belt off so i can wrap it around my wrist."

"Why would-... You can't be serious."

"Deadly." He muttered back gravely, bile threatening to spill past dry lips.

Huffing, Shuichi removed his belt, wrapping it around Rantaro's wrist and then his own. "Try not to get us all killed. If you go, I go."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Besides, we gotta see Kiibs and Kichi get back and watch you pine for him." Rantaro smiled but it lacked everything, eyes glossy with tears as he tried to distract himself.

"Yeah..." Shuichi muttered in quiet agreement, eyes drawn to the bright pink that just didn't match the dull area. Drawn to the crimson pooled around her and washing away.

Rantaro swallowed, steadying himself as he slipped down onto the uneven floor bed. His steps were slow, careful and precise, hand desperately reaching out to the unmoving girl.

He refused to admit that his stomach flipped upon grasping her limp, cold arm of broken bones and tendons.

His breathing increased upon realising he'd have to forcefully remove her from the rock impaling her.

Anything wasting away in his stomach slipped out into the passing currents as he listened to the sick squelching of her body being removed from stone.

A sob abandoned his throat, carrying the girl back to land. Her skin was a prickled white, like ivory clouds on a good day, like a ghost waiting longingly, like that of a dead person.

And maybe she was dead, or maybe the loud thrumming in his ears could be her heartbeat. It wasn't.

Shuichi muffled his gag, fingers pressing down on her neck, searching desperately for any signs of life.

Nothing.

Rantaro collapsed beside her lifeless form, arms wrapped protectively around her waist, ignoring the way her ribs shifted beneath his pressure.

Shuichi fell to his knees, prying her mouth open and ignoring her eroded teeth from violent months of vomiting food. He forced breath into her mouth, hands pressing down on her chest.

She simply jostled like a doll.

Another press, another breath, another pause.

Nothing.

Again and again and again.

Nothing.

He didn't sob like Rantaro, instead glaring at her idle body. "C'mon... Breathe damnit!" He growled out, forcing another breath down her throat, another press to try and stimulate her back to life.

"C'mon! Don't give up now, what about Kiibs and Kae? C'mon!" He gritted his teeth, trying desperately to resurrect her corpse.

He was given nothing but a jostle of death.

Rantaro clutched her body, uncontrollable sobs tearing through him. It was just like his sister's deaths. Just like his friend's. Everyone always died around him, when would it be his turn?

"... Should... Should I call Kaede?" Shuichi asked quietly, hands grasping around Miu's as he slumped in defeat.

She was lewd, always had been, but she was kind and fiercely protective. She made people laugh, whether it was at her or with her.

And she went through the same issues as Shuichi...

but now she was dead before his eyes.

Was this how he'd turn out too? Found impaled on a rock, beyond help?

It made his stomach churn.

"Yeah..." Rantaro whispered quietly. "Yeah, she'd want to be here..."

**17/10/-- 09:24 AM Bros before hoes**

**Emo101:** Im sorry

**Emo101:** Im so sorry

**Emo101:** We tried, we really did

**PianoTiles:** What?

**Emo101:** We found her

**PianoTiles:** You did? Is she safe? are you with her? where are you?

**PianoTiles: I need to say sorry to her  
**

**Emo101:** Im sorry

******PianoTiles:** Does she not want to see me? Thats fine, just tell her im sorry

**Emo101:** We couldnt save her

**Emo101:** She was dead before we got here

**Emo101:** We're at the bridge

**17/10/-- 09:34 AM**

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, this is my fault... I didn't believe it and..."

Rantaro simply gave him a watery smile, shaking his head. "We did what we could..."

"I should've looked more..."

"You have a case..."

"I indirectly killed her..."

"We both did..." Rantaro let out a broken chuckle bordering a sob. "Whoever the fuck is doing this... I'm going to kill them..."

"If they don't kill everyone else first... I'll help you..."

"Do you think she jumped?"

"No... She was against suicide... That's what Kae said anyways..."

"So it was planned..."

"Probably..."

"Aha... Fuck... We've basically killed someone... Therapy here we come..."

"Only if we find Kokichi and Kiibo."

"And if we don't, we suffer in silence?"

"Guess so..."

**17/10/-- 10:04 AM**

"Oh my sweet baby, my darling, please wake up..." Kaede sobbed quietly as she cradled the blonde in her arms. "It's time to wake up, no more jokes..."

Rantaro placed a hand on her arm, Shuichi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why wont she wake up? Do you think she died thinking I hate her? I don't, I love her so fucking much... Oh my baby, why did you leave me?"

"We're sorry..."

She didn't hear them. "I love you so much, y'know? I love you so fucking much, please wake up... Please don't leave me... Please..."

Rantaro looked away with guilt, hand still supporting e pianist.

"I didn't mean it... I didn't mean those mean words... I love you. I really, really love you. So much, it hurts. I'll never argue with you again, just wake up... Please..."

Shuichi forced himself to look away.

"... Do we... Do we call a hospital?"

"I don't know... We can, if you want..."

Kaede nodded through her broken sobs, cradling the girl to her chest, rocking them both back and forth. "Please..."

**17/10/-- 10:22 AM Tick Tock Your Time Is Up**

**??????:** uh oh

**??????: y** ou failed task two!

**??????:** punishment time~

**??????:** who's the first? Kokichi or Kiibo?

**17/10/-- 11:34 AM**

Time slipped through his fingers, his leg bouncing within the waiting room. Shuichi glared down at the phone, his grip knuckle white on the device.

Kaede sat on the floor, head leaning back on the chair. She smiled at the ceiling, tears staining flushed cheeks. "I'll see you soon, my love..." She whispered quietly, unheard by anyone.

**17/10/-- 11:47 AM Tick Tock Your Time Is Up**

**??????:** You selected Kokichi~

**??????:** Your next task will be sent to you in the next 24 hours, good luck and do entertain me again~

**17/10/-- 11:50 AM**

His once dimly lit room became ablaze with auburn flames, red flashing through the lights. "The chosen punished iiiiisssss! Kokichi~" The shrill chorus of four voices overlapped with glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bros before Hoes -  
> PianoTiles : Akamatsu  
> Emo101: Saihara
> 
> Your Time Is Up -  
> Amami : Amami  
> ?????? : ??????
> 
> Tired Vibes -  
> Amami : Amami  
> Saihara : Saihara
> 
> Stressful Jobs -  
> Kirigiri : Kirigiri  
> Saihara : Saihara
> 
> Believe in Yourself -  
> ill stab you hoe : Harukawa  
> mother plant : Momota  
> stab me pls : Saihara
> 
> Killer Love -  
> Makiroll : Harukawa  
> Moon landing : Momota
> 
> Sorry for not giving a warning, this is a "dark" fic so I don't think it necessary to give warnings, but I am sorry if it triggered anyone. If necessary, i can give warnings in future but that kinda spoils things yknow? 
> 
> Thank you for your support, it's v sweet and next week, I'll be giving a link to the discord ive been in the process of crafting for this :)
> 
> lmao sorry for this, but there's hope in the future! There's a glint of hope for happiness, which youll see if you stick around lmao, sorry if this story is boring to people ;-;


	19. Lead Astray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A member joins the fray,  
> A deceitful lie of differing views,  
> A chance to work together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry about the crap chapter, and about not posting last week, my mental and physical health have depleted. this caused me not to edit since all i want to do is delete it all and forget the story lmao
> 
> i hope you can forgive me and thank you for your patience and support

**17/10/-- 11:51 AM**

Crimson sparks danced around the whitewash room, flashing with epileptic enthusiasm, dancing dangerously close to the sole victim.

"You're lying!" Came an echoed voice of Kiibo, accusatory and far too quiet to be heard over the roar of tantalising flames. "They wouldn't- This isn't right! Don't hurt him!"

Plum eyes stared, flickering over to the camera watching, and back to the flames. A grin split across his face, etching itself eerily into bruised flesh. "You can do better than this, right? What a boring way to die~"

The words spilled from cracked lips, teasing and taunting and alight with cruelty. He eyed the flames trying to embrace him, watching with caution.

They staggered closer to his form, ebbing away at his fingertips. It nipped and chortled, roaring with glee as it crawled further up his hands, encasing around limp limbs.

**17/10/-- 12:10 PM**

Kaede curled in on herself as they sat in the waiting room of a hospital. "It's all my fault..." She mumbled, eyes closed with defeat.

"You didn't know... You couldn't have known..." Shuichi muttered, fatigue clinging to him like a deathly disease.

Rantaro sighed, slumped back in his chair. "A suicide..."

"It's all my fault..."

The group fell into silence, mourning with grief.

**17/10/--12:21 PM**

"Sir, we apologise to inform you of your daughter's sudden death. You're registered as her immediate contact, we'd like to know if you'd like a funeral arranged."

**17/10/-- 12:23 PM Mistakes are Fatal**

**[ERROR]:** Wont you accept their offer?

**[ERROR]:** After all, you're the one who had her sacrificed for your game~

**17/10/-- 12:27 PM**

"Sir?"

"Sorry... I just... Yeah... Yeah, can I... Can I see her, my daughter? Where, uh, where is the hospital? You'll let me see her, right?" The man asked, eyes focused on something before him rather than the words slipping from the receptionists lips.

"... You may confirm its your daughter when you get here. We apologise for your loss."

The voice fell silent, call hung up. His stomach churned.

The woman sitting before him gave a charming smile, crossing her legs. Her eyes watched him like a hawk over her cup of coffee, amused.

Her phone sat on the table, messages flowing in like a stream. "Will you make a deal with me, sir?"

"A deal...? A deal?!" His hysterical voice shattered through her calm words, his look incredulous and bewildered. "Ive made enough bets with you, you lied to me!"

"Lied? I've never lied to you."

"Bullshit. You said my daughter would be happy, be free from these bets, that she'd be left out of it!"

"Well of course she is. We just have different views on what freedom is." The woman confessed, brow raised at him. "Besides, our other players also have a part in her suicide."

"I'll report you. Sue you." He threatened.

"Oh? And I'll report you for fraud, for illegal investments, for assault. Don't forget the illegal bettings with human life~. This is my job, however, not yours."

"You're awful. All of you."

She gave him a charming grin once more, red nails rapping idly on the table. "So... You've nothing left to lose, wont you play some more? Or have you given up?"

His eyes settled into a cold glare of searing rage. "What's the consequence of giving up?"

"Public admission."

"You're really trying to ruin me, aren't you? Fine. Another game."

Her lips split into a wicked grin. "You have twenty four hours to complete this task~ In reward, our company will grant you one thing. Failure to complete, you'll be our first test subject~"

"What's my task?"

"Sabotage. Lead your fellow game players astray. You'll meet them at the hospital where your daughter is." The woman told, giving a polite smile as she stood up. "Oh, don't forget to tell no one, or else the game will get boring~"

**17/10/-- 13:38 PM Tick Tock Your Time Is Up**

**??????:** your next task~

**??????:** you have 24 hours to get to the school rooftop

**??????:** succeed and i will grant you a wish, fail and punishment will be given~ have fun boys~

**17/10/-- 14:22 PM**

Rantaro glanced at Shuichi, the pair shifting their gaze to Kaede, frowning.

She had began humming through her sobs, humming and humming and humming. "Maybe... It's best we go back to school..."

Her eyes snapped open, falling quiet as she peered up at them. "I left her once... I left her astray with misplaced anger... I'm not leaving..."

"Where? Where's my daughter?" A voice, loud and heartbroken, pierced through the group. "Where is she? Where?"

A man was lead into the waiting room occupied by the other three, his blue eyes glassy as he stared at them. "Oh, Kaede..." He muttered, arms spread out.

She stumbled her way over to him, gasping out disjointed words. "My fault... 'm sorry... Awful... So awful..."

He hugged the girl tight, muffling her whimpers. His eyes, an icy blue, stared at the other two boys watching.

Were they the ones?

Maybe...

His stare settled into unrecognisable emotion, tightening his grasp around the girl's neck. He ignored the way she squirmed, ignored the way the two boys shifted with caution. Ignored it all because why do they deserve his attention?

Murderers. They were damn murderers. Disgusting murderers.

That's if, it was them.

**17/10/--15:02 PM**

Tsumugi frowned at the screen, eyes glancing over the artist sleeping at her side. "Im sorry..." She whispered, slipping off the bed. "You'll forgive me, you said so yourself..."

The movie roared loud in the background, silencing the sound of ruffling through draws. Her fingers dragged across the slim injection glistened with an odd substance.

Her eyes flickered back, a soft smile to her lips. "Forgive me, but we're not quite in this together..." She clasped her hand around the object, letting out a puff of air. "We will be soon, though..."

**17/10/--15:42 PM**

She sat, patient and serene, watching embers of flames encase around a large building. She watched people escaping into large vans and disappearing, leaving behind a bursting building.

"Himiko?"

"Hm?" Her gaze redirected itself to a girl, Tenko, and gave a tired smile.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired."

"We should go back then! We can watch a movie and you can fall asleep."

"Mm." She hummed, joining the tall girl's side, eyes drawn to the swarms of people around the burning building. "Hopes Peak is odd, right?"

Blinking, Tenko raised a brow at the magician in curiosity. "Is it?"

"They keep saying the first year is a curse, that bad things happen. Isn't it odd, that bad things seem to happen?"

"..."

"Maybe it is a curse..."

"Maybe... But you'll get rid of it, with your magic, right?"

Blinking, Himiko let a smile split across her face. "Of course! Only when I'm high in mana though, or I could die of mana depletion."

"Right, right! We can't have you dying!"

**17/10/--17:45 PM**

Kaito frowned, feeling the jolt of his arm as a bullet escaped its chamber, ricochetting across the area and implanting itself deep within a dummy.

"You're getting better." Maki commended after he pulled off his ear defenders.

"Thanks! You're a great teacher, so,"

"Hm." She gave a nod, faze shifting back to sharpening a knife. "Hey... Why do you like me? I could kill you at any second, and I've hurt people, so why?" She finally asked, refusing to look over.

He blinked, once then twice, before aiming the gun at a dummy again. "I've hurt people too. You're not bad. You weren't given much of a choice. Besides, you like me too much to kill me."

"Are you sure about that?"

He shot her a halfhearted glare, pouting. "Well I know how to use a few weapons thanks to you, so maybe I just have to kill you when I'm a ghost."

"Are you sure you wouldn't flee? You're obnoxiously squeamish."

"Hey!" He complained, shoulders sagging.

"Straighten your posture." She chastised, launching a knife past his head and ignoring his indignant screech. "Your shot will backfire if you keep that stance."

"Right, sorry."

**17/10/--19:00PM**

"We really should be getting back to school..." Shuichi muttered, keeping his distance from the cold gazing man.

"My daughter already died alone... Won't you stay just for the night?"

The three cast a look to each other, ignorant to the man's slowly growing grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are Fatal  
> [ERROR] : [ERROR]
> 
> Tick Tock Your Time Is Up  
> ?????? : ??????
> 
> sorry about the short chapter and mistakes, my mental health went bye bye
> 
> i should be fine soon, so ill have better chapters than this, please forgive how awful it is, im already gonna regret posting this hhh


End file.
